Accidentally in Love
by Iamtwilightobsessed-MP
Summary: Bella and Quil find themselves comforting eachother after the loss of Jake's friendship.  Can drunken sex turn into love?  B/Q OOC Rated M **Lemon Filled** Beta: Jusobele
1. Chapter 1 Liquid Fire

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight and its characters.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I own nothing except my imagination. I have twisted the storyline and characters to benefit my own amusement.**

AIL is now being Beta-ed by the very talented **Jusobele**! Please check out her stories, **Worthy of the Wolf **(fin) and her new story **Thirty Two** (wip) both are fantastic!

**CH.1 Liquid Fire**

Two weeks, I listened to Billy tell me Jake was sick, two weeks alone by myself, with nothing to do but think. Thinking is dangerous. It leads my mind down a path better left alone.

I knew Billy was lying. I knew Jacob was not sick. He was avoiding me, but I didn't know why.

I grabbed my keys, pulled on my jacket and headed to La Push. I needed answers.

I pulled up in front of Jake's house and decided to wait until I saw him. Even if it took all night, he was going to tell me why he didn't want to be my friend anymore.

I was so distracted trying to distract myself that I didn't see Jacob approach my truck; I only became aware of his presence when I heard the tap on my window.

I rolled the sticky window down so I could talk to Jacob, but when I looked at him, I lost my breath. His beautiful hair had been cut short, his smile that could light a room was replaced with a hard line, and his eyes that had held laughter looked dead and resentful.

What had happened to my best friend, my sun? I wondered.

"Jake?"

"What are you doing here Bella?"

"I ... I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Alone." I said taking notice of the four large boys behind him.

He looked back to the four large guys behind him, "Okay," he said but only after receiving a nod from Sam Uley.

"Jake, what did I do?" I asked desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Nothing it's not you, it's me."

"Oh that's original." I snorted.

"Look Bella we can't be friends anymore."

"Just tell me what I did, I can change." I begged.

"Go home Bella, I can't hang out with you anymore." Jakes told me, the finality in his voice, was painful to hear.

"Please Jake." I whispered.

"It's not good for us to be friends."

I reached for his arm; I would not give my only friend up easily.

"Don't touch me."

"Jake… why can't we be friends anymore? I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"Leave Bella, and don't come back. I don't want you here," he spat at me. He left me standing in the rain looking at his back as he walked into his house.

I don't know how long I stood in the rain, before my mind and body caught up with each other and I could walk back to my truck.

The whole in my heart Jacob Black had been filling reopened; the pain consumed me as I sat in my truck trying to makes sense of everything.

_What was so wrong with me that no one could love me?_

I started my old rusted truck, backed out of the Black's driveway, and headed away from Jakes house.

I pulled into the parking lot of the only market in La Push, and jumped out. I went inside quickly before anyone could see me. I was on a mission, I wanted to be numb, to forget all the pain, and feel nothing.

I walked with purpose down the aisle and grabbed two bottles of Vodka. Walking to the counter I prayed whoever was working the register would not care that I was an underage, wet sobbing mess.

_Success, _I thought. I gripped the two bottles that were now covered in brown paper wrapping close to my chest.

I hopped back into my truck and found myself parked at First Beach. I'm not sure if I drove here or if my truck knew this was the only place I could go.

I got out of the cab, walked to the beach and sat down. I opened one of the bottles of liquid therapy and began drinking. It felt like firewater going down my throat, but as long as it made me forget, I could care less about the taste or the burn.

_Jake- Sam, she is getting bombed._

_Sam-As long as she does not try to drive, we will not interfere._

_Paul-Who cares let the little leach lover get tanked._

The rain had slowed to a drizzle and I was halfway through my first bottle when I heard someone speaking. It took me a minute to focus on his words enough to understand him.

"Is this a private party or can I join?"

I looked up to see Quil standing just behind me.

"Quil?"

"Hey Bella." He plopped down on the sand next to me.

I silently passed him the bottle, and watched as he took a long swig of the liquid fire it held.

"Thanks." He handed the bottle back to me.

"Sure."

"So why are you drinking?"

I debated on whether to tell him or not, but realized it didn't really matter if he knew.

"Jake."

"What about Jake?"

"He said he didn't want to be friends anymore. He told me to leave and not to come back," I told him shrugging. "He told me I wasn't good. Edward said the same thing."

_Jake- Fuck that's not what I said._

_Sam- That's what she heard._

_Jake- She's never going to forgive me._

_Paul-Looks like your friend, Quil will help her through it._

_Jake-Shut the fuck up Paul!_

"He's not my friend anymore either. Embry too," Quil said softly.

"Sorry." It was all I could manage.

"Me too."

_Jake- Oh, this is just great. She is getting wasted with Quil the panty chaser._

_Paul- I think it's hilarious; maybe they will toast you._

_Sam- Paul shut up!_

We passed the bottle back and forth until it was empty. I opened the second and handed it to him. Quil tipped it back to his lips letting the liquid pour down his throat, handing it back to me when he was finished. I brought the mouth of the bottle to my lips and let the numbness in a bottle glide down my throat.

"We're going to need more." I told him.

_Jake- Sam, we can't let this happen._

_Sam-We will not interfere unless she tries to drive._

"How did you get this in the first place?" Quil asked.

"Just walked into the market and bought it."

"My parents own the market. Let's go. No one will say anything." He helped pull me up from the sand while he was talking.

I stood and swayed slightly, but I was mostly still in control.

"Let's get something that tastes better." I suggested.

"Whatever you want."

Quil and I walked to the market. Thankfully, the same nonobservant clerk was behind the counter. We each grabbed a couple of bottles, paid and left with our bottles held tight.

The rain had picked back up by the time we made it outside.

"Shit, it's raining again." I complained.

"Come on, my house is close by and my parents are gone for the weekend."

Quil said, helping me steady myself.

_Jake- Sam, do something._

_Sam-What do you want me to do? I don't think she would listen to anything any of us said. She's hurt right now._

_Jake-You know why I had to do that._

_Paul-Now you can watch Quil fuck her._

_Sam-PAUL go patrol!_

_Sam- Jake, I am sorry I know this is hard for you, but we cannot interfere, she would know we were watching. How do you think that would go over?-_

We walked to his house, silently clutching our bottles. We were both in deep in thought. When we made it to the front door, Quil dug his keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and helped me inside.

"Want a glass or are we still boozing it the beach way?" Quil asked.

"No glass." I told him.

I didn't realize how cold I was until we were out of the rain and wind. I could feel myself shivering, and my teeth were chattering.

"Damn Bella you're freezing." Quil said as he looked at me. "Come on you can borrow some sweats." He began pulling me up the stairs.

Quil walked into his room with me following and started rummaging through his drawers.

"They'll be big, but they're dry," he offered, handing me a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. "I'll wait in the hall while you change." He walked out and closed his door.

Quil's room was a typical teenage guy's room, not that I had much to compare it to. He had a few band posters on the wall and his bed was unmade. It was actually pretty clean. I dressed quickly and walked into the hall carrying my wet clothes.

Here we'll throw them in the dryer." He lead me to the laundry room.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he shrugged.

We went back down stairs, grabbed our drinks, and headed to the couch.

"You hungry?"

"A little." I admitted.

"You're not going to be able to drive home, you can stay here I'll sleep on the couch." Quil told me.

"You sure your parents won't come home?"

"They're visiting family at the Makah Rez."

"Alright, I'll call and leave Charlie a message that I'm staying with a friend." I paused before saying. "Hey Quil… Thank you."

"No worries."

Quil popped in a DVD, made us some sandwiches, and grabbed a bag of chips. We started eating and munching on chips drinking the whole time. I was definitely feeling the alcohol by this point.

"Can I ask you something?" Quil asked me after we had been sitting for a while.

"Sure why not." I told him.

"Were you and Jake a thing?"

"No, he was my best friend, why?"

"He always made it seem like it was more." Quil told me.

"No, we were never together. Edward didn't love me enough to stay and Jacob doesn't even love me enough to be my friend." I could feel the emotions I had been trying to drown out come bubbling to the surface as I spoke.

"Why am I unlovable?" I mumbled.

"You're not unlovable Bella." Quil told me.

"It feels that way, it hurts so much."

"Shhh it's going to be ok." He put his arm around me.

"It hurts so much Quil, why am I not good enough?" I was rambling.

"You are Bella, I promise," he told me hugging me tight.

I looked up to say something, our faces were so close. I don't know who leaned in first, but suddenly our mouths were on each other. I was so lonely, so sad. Quil's warmth felt good.

I felt Quil's tongue trace my lip asking for entrance, which I granted. This was not like any kiss I had ever had, I could feel Quil slide his tongue against mine, and the sensation had me wanting more. I brought my hands up and fisted his hair holding his mouth close to mine. I was so afraid he would pull back and end this kiss just like all my other kisses had ended before they ever started. Instead, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his lap. Quil began running his hands along my sides and then put them inside the back of my shirt.

His hands on my skin felt amazing. He pulled away from my mouth, placing open mouth kisses along my jaw and sucking the lobe of my ear into his mouth. I could not help the moan that escaped my mouth. He continued his assault on my neck as I began my own on his. His skin tasted like the sea, salty but with a hint of something sweet.

Quil pulled back looking me in the eyes, "Bella I don't want you to regret this tomorrow, so tell me if you're not sure… please."

"I'm not that drunk, I know what I'm doing Quil." I told him and it was the truth.

He reached the hem of my shirt and looked at me questioningly. I nodded my head yes.

Quil pulled the hoodie over my head, sucking and nipping along my collarbone. His hands came up and rested at the bottom of the fabric of my bra.

I tugged on his shirt until I got it off and let my hands roam over his shoulders, and chest. Quil was built, I noticed as my hands explored his muscular chest as I kissed along his strong jaw to his neck.

He reached behind my back and grabbed the clasp on my bra, again looking at me for permission.

"Yes," I moaned.

He popped the clasp and pulled my bra from my body freeing my breasts. He brought his mouth to my nipple and began suckling as his hand massaged my other breast. His warm mouth encasing my sensitive nipple caused my body to react in ways I never knew existed.

I could feel warmth spread across my body and pool at me center. I sucked his lobe into my mouth gently biting down, causing him to groan. I could feel him hardening beneath me.

Quil removed his mouth from my breast and grabbed my thighs that were now straddling him. He wrapped them around his waist as he stood up. He carried me up the stairs as I kissed his neck, and jaw. When I reached the spot just below his ear, his steps faltered.

He entered his bedroom and kicked the door closed with his foot. He laid me down on his bed, hovering over my seminude body.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he breathed as he kissed my neck.

"Don't stop," I panted.

He started kissing a trail down my body, stopping at my breasts. He took turns sucking each nipple into his mouth, then kissing in between my breast. He continued kissing down my stomach and dipped his tongue in my belly button, making me moan at the sensations overtaking me.

Quil slipped his fingers into the waistband of the sweatpants he loaned me, sliding them down my legs. I sat up and began unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down his body. I was left in only my panties, as Quil kneeled in only his boxers. Quil pulled me flush to his body, I could feel his hardness against my thigh. I relished the fact that I was wanted, and was the cause his arousal.

It made me feel powerful.

Quil started licking and kissing around the edge of my panties. He finally pulled them down my legs and tossed them somewhere in the room. I should have felt self-conscious but I could not find it in myself to do so.

Quil brought one hand down and cupped my mound, making me moan at the heat of his touch.

"I want to taste you, let me taste you Bella?" he asked. His vice was husky and filled with desire, desire for me. No one had ever craved me before, not like this.

"Please."

He ran one finger up and down my slit never pushing in. "You're so wet," he groaned.

He grabbed my legs spreading and bending them at the knee. He then planted his face in my center and ran his tongue from top to bottom of my opening.

My hips involuntarily bucked, and I could hear the moans coming from my chest.

He pushed one finger inside me and started pumping in and out, as his tongue mimicked the ministrations of his finger.

"You taste so fucking good." He breathed into my center.

"Oh god, don't stop," I begged.

I felt him add another finger as his mouth wrapped around my clit and began sucking.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum," I yelled. Shocked by my own words.

"Cum Bella."

I came hard and Quil licked every drop I offered. He pulled himself up my body and crashed his mouth onto mine, I could taste myself on his lips and tongue, and it was a total turn on.

"My turn." I pulled away and pushed him down beside me.

I kissed his lips once more and then began licking and sucking my way to his rock hard member. _Shit he's huge,_ I thought.

I had never done this before, and I was nervous I wouldn't know what to do. I tried to clear my mind so I wouldn't overthink what I was doing and just did what felt natural.

I licked the drop of pre-cum from the tip and Quil hissed the moment my tongue touched him. I took his head into my mouth and began sucking, as I wrapped my hands around the base of him and began to stroke him. I let my teeth graze his length as I brought my mouth back to the head and then sucked my way down, repeating my actions. I didn't know if I was doing this right, but Quil was moaning and had his hands wrapped in my hair so I guessed I wasn't doing it wrong.

I flattened my tongue, drug it around his head, and sucked as hard as I could getting as much of him in my mouth as possible while my hand stroked his length.

"Fuck Bella, I'm going to cum."

I just sucked him harder and stroked with more pressure. I felt his him grow even bigger and then hot spurts of sweetness filled my mouth.

I drank every drop and licked my way back up to his head. I kissed my way back up his body and attached my lips to his. He flipped me over and hovered above me kissing me ferociously.

Quil positioned himself at my entrance and I could feel the head of his cock resting there.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Have you ever?"

"No, you?"

"No."

"If it hurts too much tell me and we can stop," he promised.

Quil began pushing into me slowly and very gently inch by inch. I could feel myself stretching and it burned a little but not enough for me to tell him to stop. He pulled all the way out and began pushing in again; he brought his mouth to mine and started kissing me, as he pushed through my barrier.

"Fuck," I hissed as the pain and burning took over.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"No, just stay still for a minute."

After a couple of minutes, the pain started easing so I moved my hips to let Quil know he could move.

He pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in.

"Holy shit you feel good, you're so tight and wet," He gritted between his teeth.

I could tell he was struggling to maintain the slow pace he set trying to be as gentle as possible for my sake, but I needed more.

"Faster Quil," I urged.

Quil began pumping into me faster and harder. I felt no pain just ecstasy.

"Oh God, don't stop." I cried.

I met Quil's every thrust with my hips and the pleasure I felt could not be described.

"Fuck! It feels so good." I gasped.

I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my nails were raking down his back. Our lips were locked together, tasting and stroking each other's tongues. Quil reached in between our bodies and started circling my clit.

"I'm so close," I panted.

"God damn you feel good," Quil groaned. "Cum with me." He sped up his thrust and started making smaller tighter circles around my clit.

"OH GOD QUIIILLL!" I screamed as I fell off the edge.

"BEEELLLLLLAAAA!" Quil ground out, as he spilled his hot seed into me.

Quil gave a few more thrust and then pulled out pulling me close to his side and covering us with his blanket. I fell asleep with my head on his chest, and his arms wrapped securely around me.


	2. Chapter 2 Naked Hangover

**Beta: Jusobele**

**CH. 2 Naked Hangover**

I woke up with Quil's arms wrapped possessively around my naked body, his head buried in my hair.

Quil and I had sex. I lost my virginity to Quil and he lost his to me. _How much did we drink?_

I started moving, trying to get out from beneath his heavy arms, but he only tightened his grip on me. "It's early. Stay in bed. I don't want you to leave yet," Quil's sleepy voice mumbled.

"I'm not leaving. I just want a drink of water."

"Okay."

I watched as Quil got out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxers and handed me a t-shirt. _He really does have a great body,_ I thought.

"Come on, let's get you some water. Then we're coming back to bed," he said as he helped me up.

Whoa, room spinning, head rush.

We walked downstairs and saw the bottles of booze on the coffee table. Our shirts were thrown on the floor with my bra lying in the pile. Holy Shit, how did we get upstairs?

Quil led me to the kitchen. He lifted me up and sat me on the counter, then made a couple glasses of ice water. I saw a clock on the wall; it was only 3:36 am. He handed me my glass of water, and a couple of aspirin. I practically chugged it down I was so thirsty.

Quil walked over and stood in front of me.

"Do you regret anything?" He looked nervous.

"No, I don't," I told him. I instantly realized the truth of my words. Sure, we were drunk but I needed to feel wanted and oh, god did Quil make me feel wanted. It wasn't exactly how I imagined my first time, but I really didn't regret it.

"Good," he smiled.

"You?"

"Not a second," he leaned in and kissed my lips.

"Mmmm you look sexy in my shirt," he murmured against my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss.

I might have been drunk the night before but certainly wasn't now. I was more than willing to have his mouth on mine. He pulled away only to start nipping at my jaw and running his thumbs over my cloth covered nipples.

"Mmmm, Quil," I moaned.

"Fuck Bella, my name falling off your lips makes me hard," he said, sucking on the lobe of my ear.

I started kissing his neck, and gently bit down as I made a trail to his ear.

"Come on. We're going back to bed." Quil lifted me off the counter and set me on my feet.

I was walking up the stairs with Quil following behind me when I felt him slap my ass, making me giggle. We made it to his bedroom, and he pinned me against the door as soon as he had it closed. His lips attacked my neck, his hand dipped under his shirt I wore. His thumb rubbed my clit.

"Mmmm, that feels good," I moaned.

I started rubbing his member through his boxers, making him groan. All of a sudden, Quil pulled his t-shirt over my head and dropped to his knees. He licked my clit while his fingers entered me and started pumping in and out.

**"So Good!"** I panted.

Quil bit down almost painfully, and then sucked my nub into his mouth. I came instantly, moaning his name. He pulled himself up and kissed me roughly.

"You're wearing too many clothes," I told him. I dipped my fingers into the waist band of his boxers and tugged them down.

Quil had me wrapped up and held against his hard body, backing us into the bed before his boxers were completely off.

I felt the back of my knees hit the edge of the mattress as we tumbled down, Quil on top of me. His mouth was on mine. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I happily granted. Our tongues battled, exploring every inch of each other's mouths.

"I want to feel you," I told him, breaking the kiss and nibbling his lobe.

Quil positioned his member at my entrance and began pushing into me slowly. I was a little sore but nothing too bad. When Quil was fully seated he stilled so I could again adjust to his size.

"Move." I ordered.

He started pumping into me, slowly at first but building the speed of his rhythm.

"God you feel so fucking good," he whispered in my ear as he sucked on my neck.

"Ohhh God," I moaned.

My nails were raking his back as he started pounding into me. He was holding me tightly against his body, pumping into me faster and faster with each stroke of his cock. He brought one hand up and began massaging my breasts as he dipped his head down and took one nipple in his hot mouth. The combined sensations sent me over the edge as I came hard around his member.

"Quilllll!"

I could feel his thrusts become erratic and knew he was close to his own release. I started nipping his neck and I was nibbling the spot just behind his ear when I felt his release shoot deep inside me. He continued to thrust into me as we came down from our highs.

He pulled out of me and rolled to his side, pulling me into his arms and wrapping his legs around mine.

"Sleep, Bella. Next time I'm waking you up." Quil kissed my temple and pulled the blanket over our naked bodies.

I woke up to the feel of Quil's lips against my naked skin. His fingers rolled my nipples as his mouth trailed hot breathy open mouthed kisses to my center, that was now dripping.

_What is this boy doing to me?_ I thought.

"Good morning," he said against my clit. His voice against my sensitive nub caused the most delicious vibrations.

"Ahh good morning." I could barely get the words out between my pants and moans.

Quil began sucking and licking me as he removed his fingers from my nipples and slipped them inside my dripping pussy. He started pumping them as his tongue swirled inside me.

"Q-q.. Quil I'm cumming," I panted.

"GOOD." He moaned, against my skin.

Quil kept lapping at me, bringing me to the edge again quickly. I came once more, hard all around his fingers. I felt his tongue work to lick every drop.

He made his way back up my body and leaned in close to my neck. "You taste like warm cream. I could fucking lick you all day," he whispered.

_Holy Hell,_ I thought. I felt myself getting wet again.

Quil was hovering over my body. I could feel his hard cock on my stomach.

I reached down and started stroking him slowly, dragging my thumb across his tip, rubbing the drop of pre-cum along the head.

"Mmmm." I rose to a sitting position, backing Quil up as I went so that he was lying flat with his head at the foot of the bed. Once he was settled I kneeled between his legs, letting him have a good view of my naked body. I pulled my hair up and tied it in a lose bun. I stroked his cock as I lowered my head to him.

I looked up at him through my lashes and darted my tongue out just touching the tip.

I watched as Quil's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his breath caught. I licked his head a couple of times making sure he could see what I was doing.

"Shit Bella, that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he groaned, never taking his eyes from me.

I engulfed his head into my mouth, as I brought my hands down and started pumping his shaft. Every time I stroked down with my hands I would twirl my tongue around his head.

Quil was moaning and grunting, his hands gripping the sheets. I started grazing his length with my teeth and dipped my tongue into the tiny hole on the top of his head.

"Bella, I'm going to cum."

"Mmm Cum for me Quil," I moaned, his dick still buried deep in my throat.

I felt his cock swell and then hot spurts of cum filled my mouth. I swallowed every drop and licked my way up his length making sure I did not miss a trace of his flavor.

"Goddamn that… that was fucking awesome." Quil stuttered.

I was still kneeling. Quil lifted his body up to meet mine, sucking my nipple into his mouth as he brought one hand down and began drawing circles around my clit. My body reacted immediately. I brought my mouth to his ear and started nibbling his lobe. It was something I had learned, made him moan. Quil took his fingers from my clit and wrapped both arms around my waist. He brought my body above his, so that my center was hovering above his member.

Slowly, I began taking him in. Once he was all the way seated, I started rolling my hips. I reached one hand behind me cupping his balls, and with my other hand started pinching his nipple, as he began rolling my nub between his fingers.

We were both moaning and panting, neither of us able to form coherent words.

"Shit," Quil said as he began thrusting his hips up to meet my every move.

I was so over stimulated, I knew I would not last long. I didn't think Quil would either.

I sped up my movements and leaned down so my bare chest could rest against his. I started sucking and nibbling his neck.

I could feel Quil swell inside me and knew he was on the edge. I lifted myself up almost disjoining our bodies, and then slammed myself down on him, both of us cumming in pants and curses.

I stayed on top of him with our bodies still connected as the tremors from my orgasm slowed. Finally, I lifted myself completely off his body and fell to the bed beside him.

Neither of us were capable of speech. I let my mind wander to the last however many hours and found it funny that mere hours earlier I was a virgin, and yet I just rode Quil like a porn star.

My cell phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Charlie. I let it ring and waited for the beep telling me I had a voice mail.

I listened to Charlie telling me he would be working late and staying at the station all night., and He told me not to worry about dinner and to call if I was staying out again.

"Do you have to go?' Quil asked, running his hands along my arm.

"No, Charlie's staying at the station tonight. But I probably should."

"No, you should stay."

"Are you going to feed me?"

"Whatever you want," he said. He kissed my shoulder, got up and pulled a pair of boxers on.

I pulled on the same t-shirt from earlier and followed Quil down the stairs.

"When are your parents getting home?'

"Sometime tomorrow afternoon," he told me as he pulled me in to the kitchen.

"Eggs?"

"Sure," I replied, hopping onto the counter and realizing for the first time just how sore I was.

I watched as Quil made us breakfast - or lunch, seeing as it was 2:00 in the afternoon.

We ate and headed back upstairs, where Quil ran a bath for us.

We lay in the tub, and the warmth from the water soothed my sore center and aching muscles. Who knew sex was such a work out, I thought. When we were out of the tub and dried off, Quil gave me a pair of boxers and a fresh t-shirt to put on. I was surprised at how attentive he was. The Quil I knew was always joking and talking about again, maybe that was all a show for the guys.

We headed back downstairs to watch a movie and lounge around. Before we knew it, it was dark out so we decided to order a pizza.

"Are you going to call your dad and tell him you're staying out?" Quil asked.

I wasn't sure if this was his way of asking me to stay or hinting for me to leave. I guess my face showed my internal dilemma because Quil quickly pulled me into a kiss and told me he wanted me to stay.

We went to bed a few hours later. We didn't have sex again but we did make-out before finally falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 No RegretsQuil's Pov

**Beta:Jusobele**

**CH. 3 No Regrets-Quil's Pov**

I was walking along the beach when I saw her sitting there in the sand. She looked sad. Me, Jake and Embry used to all hang out in the garage together, until first Embry and then Jake joined up with Sam and his followers.

Jake had some twisted fantasy that she was going to fall in love with him, even though Embry and I heard her tell him repeatedly that she thought of him as her brother.

As I drew closer to her, I could tell she had been crying. It looked like she had a bottle of vodka. I knew Bella didn't drink. Whatever has her sitting out here in the rain must be bad.

"Is this a party for one, or can I join?" I asked, sitting down next to her. Bella silently passed me the bottle of Vodka. I took that for a yes.

I took a long swig. It burned the whole way down. "So why are you drinking?"

"Jake."

"What about Jake?" I asked. I thought that there was no way he would have tossed her aside like he did me.

"He said he didn't want to be friends anymore. He told me to leave and not come back. He told me I wasn't good. Edward said the same thing." I didn't think she meant to say the last bit out loud.

I made some kind of noise. I didn't really know what to say.

Hell, we had all seen her right after that Cullen guy left. I could not believe Jake would treat her that way. She looked so sad, some male gene triggered inside me making me want see her smile, protect her.

I told her how Jake and I weren't friends anymore either. They both went to Sam's gang and left me behind. They wouldn't even talk to me anymore. I tried talking to them when I saw them around the rez but they ignored me, as if they didn't hear me yell their name.

We kept passing the bottle silently back and forth, until it was empty. Bella opened a second bottle and we started draining that one too. We weren't talking. We were just sitting drinking, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

I had hung around Bella before. I always found it cool that she didn't need to constantly talk like some girls did. I always thought she was pretty but Jake made it clear she was off limits.

"We're going to need more," I heard her say.

"How did you get this anyway?"

"Just walked into the market and bought it."

"Come on my parents own the market, no one will say anything," I told her, helping her to stand.

"Let's get something that tastes good."

"Whatever you want." I pulled her towards the market. We went in and grabbed a couple of bottles each. By the time we made it back outside, the rain had picked up again. Shit, I didn't want her to go. One, she had been drinking. I didn't think she was drunk but she shouldn't drive either. And two, I really just wanted to hang out with her. I didn't really have any friends besides Jake and Embry, and they were acting like they didn't know me. I liked having someone to hang out with even if we didn't talk much.

"Shit, it's still raining." She looked up at the sky like it had continued to rain, just to piss her off.

'Come on, my house is close. My parents are gone.'

My mind went into overdrive. _Shit, what if she thinks I am just trying to get in her pants?_ I mean yeah I'd like to get with Bella, but that's not why I invited her over. _Fuck, I need to think before I speak._

She didn't say anything, but instead followed me to my house. I dug the keys out of my pocket and opened the door, helping her inside.

"Want a glass or are we still boozing the beach way?"

Boozing the beach way?_ Am I stupid? Ok Quil, get it together before you scare her off._ I looked over at her to see if she realized what an idiot I am.

She was soaking wet and shivering. Her teeth were chattering. Damn. I wondered how long she had sat in the rain, before I stumbled upon her.

"Come on, you can borrow some sweats," I told her, pulling her up the stairs. I walked into my room with Bella following and started rummaging through my drawers.

"They'll be big, but they're dry." I handed her a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. "I'll wait in the hall while you change."

Did I make my bed? I wondered. She came out holding her wet clothes, looking kind of hot wearing mine. _Do not think like that_, I scolded myself.

"Here, we'll throw them in the dryer."

"Thanks Quil."

"No problem." I shrugged.

We went back down stairs, grabbed our drinks, and headed to the couch.

"You hungry?"

"A little."

"You're not going to be able to drive home. You can stay here. I'll sleep on the couch." I told her.

I mentally begged her not to think I was being a perv.

"You sure your parents won't come home?"

"Yeah, they're visiting family at the Makah Rez," I explained.

"Alright, I'll call and leave Charlie a message that I'm staying with a friend. Hey Quil... Thank you," she said quietly.

She didn't know I was lonely and needed a friend as badly as she did. I popped in a DVD, made us some sandwiches, and grabbed a bag of chips.

I was starting to feel the alcohol, nothing like I did when I got drunk with Em and Jake last summer, but buzzed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure why not."

"Were you and Jake a thing?"

"No, he was my best friend, why?"

HA! I knew it. He always tried to make it seem like more than it was.

"He always made it sound like something else."

"No. He was my best friend. Edward didn't love me enough to stay and Jacob doesn't even love me enough to be my friend anymore." She looked like she was trying to hold back tears but her voice gave her away when she mumbled, "Why am I unlovable?"

"You're not unlovable Bella," I told her. One thing Jake got right; this chick did not see herself clearly.

"It feels that way. It hurts so much."

"Shhh, it's going to be ok." I put my arm around her.

"It hurts so much Quil, why am I not good enough?" She was rambling.

"You are Bella, I promise." I hugged her to my side. I didn't like that she felt that way. She was a really nice girl and she didn't deserve what was happening to her. I looked down to say something. Our faces were so close. I don't know who leaned in first, but suddenly our mouths were on each other's. I traced my tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for me and I let my tongue sneak inside and tangle with hers. Feeling her warm, wet tongue slide against mine had my entire body humming. She brought her hands up and fisted my hair, holding my mouth close to hers. Was she afraid I would pull back? _Hell no, this felt fucking awesome._

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into my lap I began running my hands along her sides and then put them inside the back of her shirt. Fuck, she felt good. Her skin felt like silk.

I pulled away from her mouth, placing open mouth kisses along her jaw and sucking the lobe of her ear into my mouth. Her skin tasted sweet. I knew I should stop, but goddamn kissing Bella Swan felt fucking fantastic.

I heard a moan escape her mouth and the sound made me harder than I already was. She started kissing my jaw and nibbling along my neck. It took everything in me not to throw her down and climb on top of her.

I pulled back, looking her straight in the eyes. "Bella, I don't want you to regret this tomorrow, so tell me if you're not sure… please." I was praying she wouldn't tell me to stop, but I needed to know this wasn't some drunken mistake for her.

"I'm not that drunk, I know what I'm doing Quil."

_Thank the Spirits_, I thought.

I reached for the hem of her shirt and looked at her questioningly. I may have wanted to tear it from her body, but I would not have done anything she didn't want me to.

I pulled the hoodie over her head when she nodded her consent, sucking and nipping along her collarbone. My hands came up and rested at the bottom of the fabric of her bra.

Bella tugged my shirt until she got it off, and her hands started roaming over my shoulders and chest. Her mouth was kissing and nipping on my throat. _Holy Shit, am I dreaming?_

I reached behind her back and grabbed the clasp on her bra, again looking at her questioningly.

Her choice. _Always, her choice._

"Yes," she moaned. The sound went straight to my throbbing dick.

I popped the clasp and pulled her bra from her body, freeing her tits. They were perfect. Creamy skin with pink rose bud nipples. I needed to taste them. I brought my mouth to her nipple and began suckling as my hand massaged her other tit.

She sucked my lobe into her mouth, gently biting down and causing me to groan. I could feel myself getting even harder. I removed my mouth from her nipple. Her thighs were straddling my hard on. I grabbed them and wrapped them around my waist. Standing up, I carried her up the stairs. She was kissing my neck and sucking on my lobe, making me moan. She was driving me fucking crazy.

I made it to my room and kicked the door closed with my foot. I laid her down on the bed, hovering over her seminude body.

"Tell me to stop and I will," I told her, kissing along her neck.

"Don't stop," she panted.

_Holy Shit! I'm going to have sex._

I started kissing a trail down her body, stopping at her tits. I took turns sucking each nipple into my mouth, then kissing in between her breasts. I continued kissing down her stomach and dipped my tongue in her belly button, making her moan. I pulled at her sweat pants and started sliding them down her long legs. She sat up and began unbuttoning my jeans. Bella was bare except for the tiny panties she wore. I kneeled in front of her in only my boxers. I knew she could feel my hard cock against her thigh.

I started licking and kissing around the edge of her panties. Her skin was even sweeter tasting the closer I got to her pussy. I finally pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them somewhere on the floor. I brought one hand down and cupped her mound, making Bella moan.

Dear Spirits that was a sexy sound.

"I want to taste you, let me taste you Bella?"

"Please."

I ran one finger up and down her slit. She was so damn wet.

"You're so wet," I moaned, feeling her slickness on my fingers.

I grabbed her legs, spreading and bending them at the knee. I then planted my face in her center and ran my tongue from top to bottom of her opening.

I had never done this before, but she acted like I was doing it right. Her hips bucked, and I could hear the moans coming from her. I pushed one finger inside and started pumping in and out, as I fucked her with my tongue.

Fuck, she tasted good, like fucking cream. I could not get enough.

"You taste so fucking good," I moaned, my face still in her pussy.

"Oh god, don't stop," she panted.

I didn't think I ever planned on stopping as I licked, sucked and nibbled at her. I added another finger as I wrapped my mouth around her clit and began sucking.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum."

She came hard and I licked every drop she gave me. I pulled myself up her body and crashed my mouth onto hers.

"My turn," she said. She pulled away and pushed me down beside her.

Fuck me.

She kissed me, and began licking and sucking her way down to my rock hard dick. I could feel her lick my tip and I hissed the moment her tongue touched me. She sucked my head into my mouth and began sucking, as she wrapped her little hands around the base and began pumping me.

_Shit, this feels good._

I felt her teeth graze my length as she brought her mouth back to my head and then sucked back down. I knew I was moaning but fuck I couldn't help it, it felt so damn good.

She flattened her tongue, sliding it around my head, and sucked hard taking more of me into her hot mouth.

"Fuck Bella, I'm going to cum," I warned her in case she wanted to move. She just sucked harder and stroked me with more pressure.

I came, filling her sweet little mouth. She drank every drop and then licked her way back to my head.

She kissed her way back up my body and attacked my lips. I flipped her over and hovered above her, kissing her violently.

I positioned myself at her entrance. I could feel the head of my cock resting outside her pussy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Have you ever?"

"No, you?"

"No."

"If it hurts too much tell me and we can stop," I promised.

I began pushing into her slowly and very gently, inch by inch. I didn't want to hurt her. I knew I was pretty big.

Fuck, she was tight, and so wet. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning at the feel of her around my dick. I pulled all the way out and began pushing in again. I brought my mouth to hers and started kissing her as I pushed through her barrier.

"Fuck," I heard her say as she took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked. _Please say no. Please say no._

"No, just stay still for a minute."

After a couple of minutes, she moved her hips letting me know I could move. I pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in. Fuck me, no one ever tells you how fucking awesome this feels.

"Holy shit you feel good. You're so tight and wet. Oh Fuck," I groaned.

I was struggling to maintain the slow pace, trying to be as gentle as possible so I didn't hurt her, but fuck me, it was so hard.

"Faster! Quil."

_Thank fucking everything Holy_! I began pumping faster and harder inside her, feeling my balls slap against her.

"Oh God, don't stop," she moaned.

She met my every thrust with her hips and the pleasure I felt could not be described. She had her legs wrapped around my waist and her nails digging into my back. Our lips locked together, tasting and stroking each other's tongues. I reached in between our bodies and started circling her clit.

"I'm so close," she panted.

"So good," I moaned almost incoherently.

"Cum with me," I mumbled, as I pounded harder and faster into her.

"OH GOD QUIIILLL!" she screamed as her walls clenched around my cock.

"BEEELLLLLLAAAA!" I ground out, as I spilled my hot seed into her.

I gave a few more thrusts and then pulled out, pulling Bella close to my side and covering us with the blanket. I fell asleep with Bella's head on my chest, and my arms wrapped securely around her.

I could feel Bella trying to get out from beneath my arms.

"It's early. Stay in bed. I don't want you to leave yet."

Damn, did I just tell her I didn't want her to leave? She's going to run screaming.

"I'm not leaving. I just want a drink of water."

"Okay, let's go get a drink." I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers, handing Bella a t-shirt to put on.

I watched as she put on the shirt. Man, she really was pretty with a smokin' body.

"Come on, let's get you some water. Then we're coming back to bed."

We walked downstairs. The coffee table was littered with our empty bottles and our clothes were scattered on the floor. I led her to the kitchen, lifting her up and sitting her on the counter while I made a couple glasses of ice water.

Damn, we drank a lot. I hoped she didn't regret anything. I walked over to stand in front of her.

"Do you regret anything?" I asked. _Please say no, please say no._

"No, I don't."

"Good." I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding and tried to hide my smile.

"You?"

"Not a second," I told her, leaning in for a kiss.

She looked fucking hot wearing my shirt. "Mmmm you look sexy in my shirt," I told her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist as our kiss became heated. I pulled away, nipping at her jaw. I ran my thumbs over her nipples that were still covered by my shirt.

"Mmmm Quil."

"Fuck Bella, my name falling off your lips makes me hard."

She started kissing my neck and biting down on my ear. Fuck, that's like insta-hard-on.

"Come on, we're going back to bed." I lifted her off the counter.

She was walking up the stairs and I couldn't help myself, I swatted her fine little ass.

As soon as we were through my bedroom door, I kicked it close and pinned Bella to it. My lips were on her neck and my thumb was under the t-shirt rubbing her clit.

She was moaning, and rubbing my dick through my boxers. Bella made me whimper like a puppy. I pulled the t-shirt over her head and dropped to my knees. I licked her clit, my fingers pumping in and out of her wet heat. Her moans were making dizzy. The sounds coming from her mouth were fucking sexy as hell. I bit down then sucked her nub into my mouth. She came moaning my name.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she told me, pulling my boxers down.

_Fuck yea I am._

I pulled her tight naked body to me and started backing up to my bed. Her knees hit the edge of the mattress and we tumbled down, her underneath me.

"I need to feel you." She whispered in my ear, taking the lobe into her mouth.

I positioned my cock at her entrance and began pushing in slowly. I started pumping slow at first but building speed.

"God you feel so fucking good," I whispered in her ear, sucking on her neck.

Her nails were raking my back, as I pounded into her. How do people do anything else but fuck, I wondered.

I brought one hand up and began massaging her tit. I dipped my head down, and took one nipple into my mouth. Bella came hard, pulsing and clenching around my dick, sending me into my own release.

I pulled out and rolled to my side, pulling Bella into my arms. I wrapped my legs around hers.

"Sleep, Bella. Next time I'm waking you up." I placed a kiss on her temple and pulled the blanket over us. Thoughts of her sweet cream filled my mind.

I woke up looking at Bella's naked body next to mine. I had sex with Bella Swan, and she's asleep naked in my bed. How the hell did I get so damn lucky?

I started kissing her creamy skin. I could feel her stirring and knew she would wake up any second.

"Good morning," I said with my mouth against her clit.

She tried to say good morning, but it was garbled and mixed with moans and heavy pants. I started sucking and licking her as I slipped my fingers inside her dripping pussy, and started pumping as I swirled my tongue inside her.

"Q-q... Quil I'm cumming," she panted.

"GOOD!" I moaned into her pussy.

I kept lapping at her sensitive clit, bringing her to the edge again quickly. She came once more around my fingers. I made my way back up her body and leaned in close. "You taste like warm cream. I could fucking lick you all day," I whispered in her ear.

I was hovering over her body, my hard on almost on her stomach. She reached down and started stroking me slowly, dragging her thumb across my tip and rubbing the drop of pre-cum along the head.

"Fuck, Bella," I hissed.

She pulled up to a sitting position backing me up as she went so that I was lying flat, my head at the foot of the bed. Once I was laying she kneeled between my legs, letting me have a good view of her naked body. She was so damn hot.

She pulled her hair up, stroking me as she lowered her head. She looked at me through her lashes as she darted her tongue out just touching the tip. I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head and my breath catch.

She licked my head a couple of times making sure I could see what she was doing. Fuck me, that's porn star worthy.

"Shit Bella, that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

She sucked my head into her mouth, as her hands started pumping. She was stroking my length as she twirled her tongue around my head.

Oh, my god this felt like nothing I could describe. I was moaning and grunting, my hands gripping the sheets. She grazed me with her teeth and dipped her tongue into the slit on the top of my dick.

"Mmm cum for me Quil." She moaned with my dick in the back of her throat, sending vibrations through my entire body. She swallowed every drop and licked my entire length.

_Holy Hell, I don't know if I can talk._

"Goddamn that… that was fucking awesome," I mumbled out.

Bella was still kneeling over me. I pulled her body up to meet mine, sucking her nipple into my mouth as I brought one hand down and began drawing circles around her clit.

She was already dripping. She started nibbling my ear. I took my fingers from her clit and wrapped both arms around her little waist bringing her body above mine, so that her pussy was above my cock.

Slowly, she lowered herself onto me. Once she took me all the way in, she started rolling her hips. She reached one hand behind her, cupping my balls. With her other hand she started to pinch my nipple, as I began rolling her clit between my fingers.

Nothing had ever felt so good. It took every ounce of will power not to pull her off me, lay her down and fuck the hell out of her.

We were both moaning and panting, neither of us able to form coherent words.

"Goddamn." I began thrusting my hips up to meet her every move. I knew I would not last long. She felt too fucking good.

She sped up her movements, leaned down so her tits could rest against my chest, and started sucking and nibbling my neck. She lifted up almost pulling me out of her, and then slammed down on me, both of us cumming in pants and curses.

_Holy Fuck!_

She stayed on top, our bodies connected as the tremors from our orgasms slowed. Finally, she lifted completely off my body and fell to the bed beside me.

I knew I couldn't talk. Fuck, I wanted to live in her. I let my mind wander to the last however many hours and couldn't believe Bella and I lost our virginities to each other. Never saw that one coming.

Her cell phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts.

"Do you have to go?' I asked, running my hands along her arm and hoping like hell she said she didn't.

"No, Charlie's staying at the station tonight. But I probably should."

Damn, I don't want her to go.

"No, you should stay."

"Are you going to feed me?"

"Whatever you want." I told her kissing kissed her shoulder, got up and pulled a pair of boxers on. She put the same t-shirt on and followed me downstairs.

"When are your parents getting home?'

"Sometime tomorrow afternoon, eggs?'

"Sure." She hopped onto the counter and I saw her wince. I guessed she was a little sore.

I pulled her up the stairs and ran a bath. I didn't want her to be in pain. When we were out of the tub and dried off, I gave her a pair of boxers and a fresh t-shirt to put on.

We headed back downstairs to watch a movie and lounge around. Before we knew it, it was dark out so we decided to order a pizza.

"Are you going to call your dad and tell him you're staying out?"

I watched as several emotions played out on her face. She looked like she wasn't sure if I wanted her to stay or if I wanted her to leave.

I wanted to lock her in my room and never let her go, but I couldn't tell her that.

"Stay." I finally told her.

If someone had told me two days ago, I would spend the weekend having sex and that it would be with Bella Swan, I would have thought they were on crack.


	4. Chapter 4 Friends with Benefits?

**Beta: Jusobele**

**CH.4 Friends with Benefits?**

**Bella's Pov**

One weekend of sex and I think I am Jena Jameson. Quil and I didn't talk about what happened between us. We both knew it was just sex, but now I have this itch and I need him to scratch it. It has been almost a week since drinking on the beach led to a very naked weekend.

No school Sex Ed program, I ever attended told me how incredible it would be; and they sure as hell did not tell me that once I had sex, I would want to have it again, and again. Does that make me a nympho? I wondered.

Edward pushed me away so many times, and even though I knew his reasons, it still made me feel undesirable. I felt powerful knowing I turned Quil on. I loved hearing him moan my name because he wanted me. The things he did to my body, oh god just thinking about it had me tingling. Fuck, I needed to figure out how to run into him.

I didn't want to call him. I did not want him to know how pathetic I really was.

"Bella, come on. Class is over," Angela whispered to me.

Shit, did the bell just ring?

"Thanks."

I made my way to lunch. I had no idea what my teachers said today. My mind was in the gutter thinking of Quil's tongue on my… Ugh… stop it Bella, I told myself.

"BELLA." I heard Mike saying my name.

"W-w… What?"

"That guy over there is looking for you." He pointed to the far side of the cafeteria.

I looked over and saw Quil leaning against the wall beside the cafeteria doors. I tried to cover the smile I could feel on my face.

"Who is that?" Mike's voice was full of disgust.

I ignored him as I gathered my bag, dumped my uneaten tray, and walked over to where Quil was standing.

"Hey."

"Hey," He said back before asking me, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes."

Quil took my bag from me and slung it over his shoulder. He opened the door and pulled me outside. The door had barely closed when he grabbed me around the waist, and spun me to face him. He pushed us into the wall, crashing his lips to mine.

His mouth devoured mine. Our tongues battled. He had one hand fisted in my hair while the other cupped my ass, pressing me into his obvious hard on. He pulled away when air became necessary and started kissing my jaw.

"How'd you get here?"

"Gotta a ride from a guy at school," he said, kissing down my neck.

"Let's get out of here." I began to pull him across the school parking lot.

"Where to?" I asked when we were safely inside my truck.

"My house is empty."

"Good cause once Charlie knows I skipped, mine won't be," I told him as I headed to La Push.

The whole ride, Quil drew designs on my leg. His fingers got closer to my aching center with each mile we drove. I had never wished my truck drove faster more than I did right then.

"You'll have to give me directions."

Finally, after what felt like hours, I pulled into Quil's driveway. He hopped out and came to meet me at my door. He had his lips on mine before I had both feet on the ground. _Maybe he needs me just as much as I need him,_ I thought. I had my arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled my body to his, grinding his hard cock into my center.

_Fuck-**Jared**_

_What? Is it a leech?-**Embry**_

_No, look-**Jared**_

_Shit-**Embry**_

_Damn is he going to fuck her in the yard?-**Jared**_

_This is going to kill Jake-**Embry**_

_I'm getting Sam. Maybe he can give us a command not to think about it-**Jared**_

_Yeah-good idea-**Embry**_

_What do you need?-**Sam**_

_Watch-**Jared**_

_Damn-**Sam**_

_We want an order to keep us from thinking of it while phased-**Embry**_

_Do not think of Bella Swan and Quil Ateara while phased-**Sam**_

_I will not keep this from Jake and have him distrust his brothers. I will talk to him. I gave the order so he does not have to see-**Sam**_

_Man, this is going to tear Jake up-**Embry**_

_This is going to end badly for everyone. What's going to happen when Quil finally phases-**Sam**_

_Fuck this is all kinds of messed up-**Embry**_

"Come on." Quil tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to his room cave-man style.

Quil set me on my feet, and started unbuttoning his pants as I took my shirt off. When we were both naked with our clothes strewn about his room, he locked his lips on mine. He trailed his hand from my neck down, pinching both my nipples on his way to my center. He stroked his fingers against my slit, moaning when he felt how wet I was.

"Fuck Bella. I've been craving your sweet pussy since you left my house," he said as he pulled me to his bed. He sat me on the edge of the bed, and dropped down, wrapping my legs around his neck. He dove into my slick folds.

He made one long stroke with his tongue. "God you taste better than I remembered," he moaned against me.

He pushed his fingers inside and started pumping as his tongue began flicking my clit. "So sweet, so damn good."

I could feel the fire building as Quil sucked my clit into his mouth, biting down gently. "Oh, God Quil... Oh fuck," I moaned. I came around his fingers, with him lapping my juices.

I reached down to stroke Quil as he climbed up beside me, scooting me up towards the head of the bed. I started kissing his neck, then chest. I was making my way down to his member when he pulled my head back up to capture my lips.

"As much as I love your lips wrapped around my dick, I need to be inside you. Turn over," he commanded.

I complied, turning to lie on my stomach. Quil snaked his arms under my stomach and lifted me so my ass was in the air. He brought his hand down to tease me. I could feel the heat from his cock as he lined up at my entrance. He slowly began entering me, allowing me time to adjust to the intrusion.

I could feel myself stretching around him. It was a little sore considering it had been nearly a week since we were first together. When he finally buried himself inside me, he started moving agonizingly slowly. Both his hands were cupping my breasts, holding me close to his chest as his fingers rolled my nipples.

My head was leaned into the crook of his neck as he sucked, kissed and nibbled my skin.

"Fuck, you're so tight."

His pace was still slow and it was driving me mad. I was moving my hips against his but I still needed more.

"Quil, goddamn it fuck me." I growled at him.

"You sure?"

"YES!"

Quil started pounding into me so hard I thought he would split me in two. I could feel his balls slap against my ass, adding a new sensation. His fingers were painfully pinching my nipples, while his mouth bit down repeatedly on my neck.

My nails were digging into his thighs, as I turned my head to kiss his full lips, biting down on his bottom lip sucking it into my mouth. I moved as much as I could to kiss the skin of his throat. I could taste the sweat on his body.

"Oh, God. Fuck Quil. So, Good!" I screamed.

He dropped one hand down and started rubbing my clit while keeping his other hand firmly on my breast, kneading the whole time.

"So, close. Fuck, Quil I'm going to cum," I panted.

"Let me feel you come Bella," Quil moaned.

One last flick of my clit sent me over the edge. My walls tightened and clenched around Quil sending him into his own release. The feel of his hot stream shooting into me unleashed another round of tremors within my walls. We collapsed onto the bed, Quil on my back with our bodies still joined.

As our heart rates started returning to normal and our breathing evened out, Quil pulled out. He lay beside me, pulling me into him.

"Jesus Bella, that was…. Fuck there are no words for what that was," Quil stuttered.

We laid there side by side for a while not saying anything. Quil was running his fingers against my sides, sending chills down my spine.

I didn't know about Quil but my mind was reeling. I didn't think I could go another week without getting a release.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"This was a long fucking week. All I could think about was burying my face in between your legs and tasting you, then fucking you," he told me.

"Mmmm all I thought about was the way you feel inside me, and how your cum tastes sliding down my throat," I admitted. I shocked myself with my thoughts and the fact that I told him about it.

"I was thinking..."

"Uh oh," I joked.

"Ha-ha. What do you think about friends with benefits?"

"I think it sounds like a plan," I told him. "But a week is too long to wait," I added.

"Agreed." He pulled me into a kiss. "Uh, Bella, are you on the pill?

"Yeah, I am."

"Guess I should have asked before, but damn, I couldn't think straight."

"Hey Quil?"

"Yeah?"

"I have one rule."

"What's that?" he asked.

"No sleeping with other people."

"Deal! Come on let's go do homework, that can be the 'friends' part and then we can have 'benefits' all weekend," Quil said, waggling his brow at me. I could not help but laugh.


	5. Chapter 5 Baskin RobbinsQuil's Pov

**Beta: Jusobele**

**CH.5 Baskin Robbins- **

**Quil's Pov**

I can't believe I didn't get her phone number, what was I thinking? Oh, that's right, I wasn't. It had been a week since Bella spent the weekend with me, a week since vodka on the beach led to live porn in my bedroom. All I could think about was wrapping her ivory thighs around my neck and planting my face in her pussy. I fucking craved her taste, like fat chicks crave chocolate.

I want to hear my name roll off her plump lips as I ram my dick in her tight little cunt. "Damn! What?" I yelled to the fucker tapping my shoulder.

"The bell rang," some dude told me. Shit, I couldn't concentrate on anything. I started walking to the cafeteria for lunch, my mind wandering to Bella. I wondered, if I went to Baskin Robbins could I order a double scoop of Bella Swan.

That is how fucking good she tasted. She should be one of their flavors. Shit, now I'm hard. I saw Ian leaving to go to the parking lot.

"Hey, Ian."

"Yeah?"

"You have a class at Forks right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading there now."

"Can I catch a ride with you?"

"Uh, yeah, but you know they'll call your parents if you skip," he said.

"I don't care."

We made it to Forks High and I spotted Bella's truck in the lot. Fuck, this was either the smartest thing I have ever done, or really stupid. I saw some pansy looking kid walking towards the buildings. He was wearing one of those jock jackets with his name on the back.

"Hey Newton," I yelled to get his attention.

I watched as he turned, seeing me. "Yeah, I'm Newton."

"Yeah, your jacket says so," I told him trying not to roll my eyes. "Do you know Bella Swan?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, puffing up his chest. _What a putz!_

"Can you tell me where to find her?"

"She's in my lunch hour," he told me.

"Okay, when is that?" I asked.

"Now," he said, walking towards a door.

I followed him, fighting the urge to kick him for being a douche. "Can you tell her I'm looking for her?"

"I guess." He threw over his shoulder as he walked to one of the tables.

I saw her before he made it to her. She looked bored. I could see the Newton kid telling her I was here and pointing to me. She turned her head and I saw she was trying to hide the smile on her face. I watched as she grabbed her bag, dumped her tray and headed towards me.

"Hey."

"Hey," I said back. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes."

I took her bag from her and slung it on my shoulder. I pulled her out of the cafeteria before I bent her over one of the tables. As soon as we were out of the door, I grabbed her, spun her around, and pushed us into the wall kissing her like her lips held the cure to world peace or some shit. I had one hand in her hair, the other cupping her tight little ass pulling her into my hard-on. I pulled away when breathing became necessary, and started kissing her jaw, and down her neck.

"How'd you get here?" she asked

"Gotta a ride from a guy at school," I told her.

"Let's get out of here." She began pulling me across the parking lot.

I thanked the Spirits that she seemed to want to see me as much as I wanted to see her. When we were in her truck, she asked me where we were going.

"My house is empty," I told her.

"Good cause mine won't be when Charlie finds out I skipped," she grimaced, pulling out of the parking lot.

I was drawing circles and shit on her leg with my fingers, but fuck, I really wanted to be licking her.

_Jesus how slow is her truck._

I gave her directions to my house when we hit La Push. I had my door opened before she put her truck in park. I pulled her out of the truck and crashed my lips to hers. Fuck, her mouth tasted good. Her arms were around my neck, and I was grinding my hard on into her. _Fuck, if I don't get in the house, I think I might just fuck her right here._

I don't know how we made it up the steps or inside but I tossed Bella on my shoulder and nearly ran to my room with her.

We both unbuttoned our clothes and threw them to the floor.

I locked my lips to hers and started trailing my hand down her body. I pinched her nipples and rubbed against her slit. Fuck, she was dripping.

"Fuck, Bella! I've been craving your sweet pussy since you left my house."

She did not need to know I thought her cunt should be one of the flavors at Baskin Robbins. I backed her into my bed, sitting her on the edge. I dropped down and wrapped those ivory thighs around my neck. I planted my face in her pussy, swiping my tongue along her slick lips.

_Ahh, warm sweet cream, holy fuck she tastes good!_

I took my tongue and started flicking her swollen clit as I plunged my fingers inside her. I could feel her pulsing around my fingers. I sucked her clit in my mouth, biting down as she clenched, cumming on my fingers. Fuck yes, more of her sweet nectar. I lapped at her until I had cleaned every drop.

Bella was moaning my name, causing my dick to become so hard it fucking hurt.

She started stroking Q as I was climbing up on the bed, scooting her towards the head of the bed so I could get her body lined up for me. She was kissing my neck, my chest and going lower. I knew what she wanted but I knew if her lips touched me, I would blow my load.

"As much as I love your lips wrapped around my dick, I need to be inside you," I told her. "Turn over."

She rolled to her stomach, so I put my arms under her and raised her so her ass was lifted. _Fuck me that looks hot._

I had one hand kneading her tits and rolling her nipples between my fingers. My other hand was down at her pussy to see if she was wet enough for me. Fuck, yes she was. I started entering her slowly, still careful not to hurt her. She was tight and I was a big boy. When I was finally buried deep in her, I started thrusting slowly.

_Fuck, she feels good._

"Fuck, you're tight!" I moaned.

Bella's head was lying perfectly in the crook of my neck, allowing me to suck and nibble her sweet skin, while thrusting into her.

"Goddamn it, Quil. Fuck me!"

_Holy shit! Did she just say what I think she did?_

"You sure?" I had to check in case I was hearing things.

"YES!" she yelled.

_Oh, thank you Ancestors! _I started pounding into her, my balls slapping against her ass.

_Ahh, fuck, this is so good._

Bella's nails were digging into my thighs and my fingers were pinching the shit out of her nipples. She moved her face towards me, giving me access to her lips. I kissed her, then started sucking and biting her neck.

She turned her neck just enough so she could reach my throat with her mouth. I could feel her sucking and nibbling my Adam's apple.

_Shit, if I die right now I'll be happy._

I took one hand and started playing with her nub as I continued to pound into her pussy, harder than she should be able to stand.

"Oh, God! Fuck, Quil!"

She was screaming.

_Hell yeah! I made her scream._

"So close, I'm going to cum!" she panted

"Let me feel you cum Bella," I groaned.

I flicked her clit one last time. Her walls squeezed my dick, sending me into my own release which made Bella's walls clench around me again.

We fell to the bed, with me on top of her. We were still joined, waiting for our breaths to even out and our heart rates to slow.

I pulled out of her and rolled to the side, pulling her into me.

"Jesus Bella, that was…. Fuck there are no words for what that was!" I stuttered out like a mute.

We were lying there quietly, but my mind was going like crazy. No way could I wait another week before tasting, feeling, and touching her again.

Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"This was a long fucking week. All I could think about was burying my face in between your legs and tasting you," I told her.

"Mmmm all I thought about was the way you feel inside me, and how your cum tastes sliding down my throat," she said.

_Holy Fuck, she is going to kill me._

"I was thinking," I said.

"Uh oh," she joked.

"Ha-ha. What do you think about friends with benefits?" I asked her.

"I think it sounds like a plan," she told me.

_Thank Fuck._

"But, a week is too long to wait," I added.

"Agreed."

"Uh, Bella, are you on the pill?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am," she said.

I wondered what the fuck I'd been thinking. I'd just cum in her, and how many times had I cum in her last weekend? I was an idiot. Thank the Spirits, she was smart.

"Guess I should have asked before, but damn, I couldn't think straight," I told her honestly.

"Hey Quil," she said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I have one rule."

"What's that?"

"No sleeping with other people."

"Deal," I told her. That was totally fair.

"Come on, let's go do homework. That can be the 'friends' part and then we can have 'benefits' all weekend," I told her, cocking my brow.

She just laughed.

_Hmm maybe she can do homework as I lick her,_ I thought, as we walked down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6 Cursed

**Beta: Jusobele**

**CH.6 Cursed**

**Sam's Pov**

Being the oldest, I phased first. That made me Alpha. It was job I neither wanted nor was my birthright. As the first to phase, I was forced to watch as my brothers lost their youth and became creatures that Hollywood made horror movies about. I could only watch as young men went through the agonizing change and realized the life they had, was gone.

Relationships were torn apart, friendships ended and hearts broken. Nothing was safe when it came to keeping the secret. Jacob Black was the Alpha by birthright but because of his young age, had yet to claim his rightful position. He more than the rest of us, hated his wolf. The council liked to call it a 'gift'. For Jacob it was a curse.

When the wolf appeared, everyone not in on the secret; needed to be cut out of our lives. Their safety and the protection of the secret was all that mattered. First, Jake, lost Embry, and then he had to let Quil go. I watched as Jacob stitched the heart of Bella Swan after the leech left her for dead. I was a voyeur as he was forced into breaking the heart of the only girl he ever loved.

Jacob loved Bella with everything he had, even though she loved him only as a best friend. No matter what the future held for Jacob, the look on Bella's face as he told her 'He couldn't be friends with her anymore, leave, and not come back' would forever be burned into his memory.

Jake and Embry had each other, as they were both wolves, but Quil had yet to phase. He was left without the two best friends he had grown up with. Quil only knew that one day he was hanging out with his two best friends and the next Embry was gone. Then he watched as Jake left him behind as well.

I now had to look at Jacob as I told him that his once best friend and the girl he loved had found comfort in each other. I feared what this would do to him. And sometime in the near future, I would be forced to put the same order on Quil and stand by watching Bella Swan be delivered the final blow to her weak heart. I wondered who would be standing when this was over. Hurt and anger hung heavy in the air like the moisture from the never-ending rain.

I made my way to the tiny red house, and knocked.

**Knock-Knock.**

"Billy, can I talk to you?" I asked, standing in the doorway.

"Sure, sure. Come on in. What's the problem Sam?" Billy cut straight to the point.

"I wanted to talk to you before I talk to Jake," I told him. I was trying to find the right words.

"What's going on?"

"Embry and Jared were on patrol earlier and saw something." I was suddenly unsure of how to say what I came here for.

"And…" he prompted.

"It seems like Quil and Bella have become friends." I hoped he would know what I meant without making me say it.

"Friends?"

"Well... It appears as if they have found some kind of comfort with each other."

"Dating?"

"I think it's more of a physical relationship," I clarified.

"Oh… Oh!" Realization dawned on his face.

"I gave an order preventing Jared and Embry from thinking about what they saw, but I can't keep this from Jake," I explained.

"No, you can't," he agreed. There was a pause and then Billy sighed. "This is going to kill him."

"I know."

"It's going to be a rough go, when Quil phases." He was matter of fact.

"I know," I repeated. I was dreading the day that happened.

"And Bella, how many times can a heart break before it can't be put back together?" There was sadness in Billy's eyes for the girl he loved like a daughter.

"I don't know," I told him.

"She's a good girl, Sam. Despite dating the blood sucker, she doesn't deserve this. She has always been honest with Jake, telling him she saw him only as a brother. He loves her still," Billy said sadly. He began rolling his chair down the hall. "I'll be in my room. If you need help with Jacob come get me."

I sat waiting for Jake to get home, wishing I did not have to do this. Ten minutes later he came walking through the door.

"Sam?" Jake asked seeing me.

"Jake, why don't you sit down," I told him. I thought I should do this fast, like ripping a band aid off.

"What's up Sam?"

"Jake, today Embry and Jared were on patrol. They saw something."

"So what did they see?" Jake wanted to know.

"Jake, it looks like Quil and Bella are seeing each other." I was trying to keep details to a minimum.

"What do you mean seeing each other?" he asked me, his face already heavy with emotion.

"I don't know the details just that they may have become close."

"How close Sam?" Jake persisted.

"Jake… close enough that I'm here telling you," I told him.

I watched as realization hit. His face turned from anguish to rage and back again. "Jake you need to calm down," I told him.

"Did… did he force her?"

I didn't think he really believed Quil would do that. I thought he was trying to find a reason why Bella could be with Quil and not him. "No, Jake. He didn't."

Jake was way too calm, and I feared the storm that was no doubt on its way.

"How could they?" he yelled.

"Jake, listen they don't know what's going on or why. They only know they both lost you as their friend. It's not surprising that they would gravitate towards each other."

"He knows I love her, she knows I love her. How the fuck could they do this to me?" he asked. I could see the rage he was feeling.

"Jake, Quil thinks you abandoned him. You and Embry both, he only knows that one day you were best friends and the next day you ignored him and have not spoken since. Bella only knows what you told her. I do not believe they are doing this to hurt you. They don't even know you care," I told him.

"Fuck that! Oh this is just fucking great. Quil's going to phase then I'll get to watch him fuck the girl I love, like a goddamn movie and Bella what happens to her?" he asked.

"Jake this is a fucked up situation."

"You know what's fucked up Sam? This shit! I've lost everything because of this goddamn curse," he yelled. "I need to go." He got up and walked towards the door.

"Jake I know you're upset but please stay away from them." I could only pray he would listen.

I watched as he stalked out the door. I walked out after him, and phased.

_What's up Sam?-**Embry**_

I showed them the conversation with Jake.

_Shit!-**Jared**_

_Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do something he will regret.-**Sam**_

_Sure.-**Embry**_

**Jake's Pov**

I knew something was up when I came home from school and Sam was sitting on my couch. I sat there and listened as he told me my former best friend was screwing the girl I love. Quil fucking knew I loved her, I told him she was off limits. And how could Bella do this, she kept saying she did not want a relationship, that she was broken. But she could fuck Quil. Fuck this shit. All I could see was red.

Why do I have to turn into a giant fucking dog? It ruined everything. As soon as Sam told me, in that moment, I felt my heart being torn from my chest. My so-called best friend made a move on my girl, the one girl he knew I loved. How could he do that, had been best friends our whole lives.

Bella, I tried so hard to fix her when that fucking leach left her. Months watching her barely live. She was finally starting to act like the old Bella again. I knew that if I had more time I could have made her love me back. We just needed more time. Then I had to turn into a goddamn monster, and Sam gave me the order to stay away from her. When I saw her I wanted to imprint, I kept looking at her hoping I would feel the gravity thing Sam and Jared talked about but nothing happened. I had to tell her we could not be friends and to stay away, to keep her safe.

I watched her face as she heard me break the only promise I made to her. I knew I would remember the look in her eyes for the rest of my life. She looked broken. I did that to her.

All for what? To run around on four legs and burst into fur when I got pissed.

I was walking around the rez. I didn't want to phase and let the guys see in my head right now, hell I didn't want to be in my own head right now.

Embry would be sympathetic, maybe Jared too. Paul would be an ass as usual. He couldn't stand Bella, and he thought I was an idiot for loving her. He was going to love this shit.

_Fuck, he is going to run right into them.-**Jared**_

_I will phase and try to get him to turn around.-**Embry**_

_Hurry, should I get Sam?-**Jared**_

_Not yet, but be ready just in case.-**Embry**_

I caught the scent of strawberries and knew she was close. I looked up to see her and Quil laughing together coming out of the video store. I knew I should turn around, but my body was locked in place. I could not move.

I could taste the bile rise from my stomach as I spotted a hickey on both their necks.

I could smell Embry coming up beside me, but I didn't care.

"Jake... Man come on, let's go," he said trying to get me to move.

"No."

"Jake come on, don't do this to yourself. It's just going to make things worse," he pleaded.

"Worse, how could it get worse Em?" As Quil and Bella walked by, I said, "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Fuck!" I heard Embry say under his breath.

They just kept walking

"Jake, let's go," Embry tried again.

"What you can't talk to me anymore?" I asked jogging to catch up with them.

"Jake what do you want?" Bella asked.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering when the happy couple was going to tell me the good news?"

"Jake, we're just friends," Quil told me.

"Do you give all your friends hickeys?" I asked staring at their necks.

The look on her face should have told me to shut the hell up.

"It's none of your business," Bella said.

"So you were too broken hearted to give us a try, but not too broken hearted to fuck Quil? I don't understand I was your best friend and I definitely don't remember you fucking me," I told Bella, instantly regretting it.

I watched as Quil stepped in front of Bella, and walked up to me, leaning into my ear. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. Leave her alone, you've hurt her enough." Quil looked pissed.

I could feel myself start to vibrate. Who did he think he was? Telling me, I don't know what I'm talking about? He was the one who didn't know shit.

"That's enough Jake," Sam said walking up.

I watched as Quil put his arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her into his side as they walked off.

I was pissed that he got to touch her. I was pissed that Sam kept me from ripping fucking Quil apart. I was pissed at myself for saying the things I just said.

"Fuck!" I muttered.

I phased as soon as I hit my yard, taking off into the woods. I took out my anger on some trees and finally calmed down enough to phase and go home.

"You ok son?" Dad asked me.

"NO!"

"Sit down Jacob."

I really didn't want to, but I knew the old man would not take no for an answer. "Jake, I know about Bella and Quil. Son, what happened?" he asked.

Damn, I could not hide anything from him. "I ran into the new lovebirds," I told him.

"And, what happened?" Dad asked looking at me with his _'I know you did something stupid'_ look.

"I didn't phase."

"Good, but what happened?" he asked again.

I knew I didn't have a choice but to tell him. "I just said some stupid shit."

"Is Charlie going to be calling here?" He wanted to know.

"I doubt Bella will tell him what I said," I confessed.

"That bad?"

"Yeah…" I told him, feeling like shit.

"I know you are angry with Quil and Bella but you need to remember she told you that she only saw you as a friend. She was always honest with you. I know you hoped with time that would change, but you did not imprint on her. You and Bella are not meant to be. When you do imprint you will forget the pain you feel right now. Quil has been your friend since you were both in diapers, I don't believe either of them are doing this to hurt you," Dad told me.

"Still hurts," I insisted.

I really did not want to listen anymore. I got up and headed to my room. I fucking hated this wolf shit, and imprinting was their answer for everything. _'Jake once you imprint you'll be happy.'_ Fuck that I did not want to imprint. Another choice taken from me. No thank you.

Fuck You, Taha Aki!

I needed to apologize to Bella, but I knew she wouldn't answer the phone so I texted her.

**I was a dick. I am sorry-J**

She never replied but I didn't really think she would.

Three months, that is how long I had been watching my former best friends get cozy.

It was like fucking torture. Every time I saw him touch her, I wanted to fucking kill him. Every smile she gave him should be mine. I could smell her on him and him on her and it made me gag. They thought they were being secretive but I saw them. I knew she slept at his house. I saw him in the locker room, his back scratched up, hickeys on his body. FUCK this was messed up.

He got to be the one who touched her, the girl I loved. While I ran around chasing my tail. How was life fair?

**A/N**: Don't worry Jake is not going to made to be the bad guy, at least not permanently, this was just his reaction; he is young and hurt and lashed out. Just keep in mind I have a plan, and it may involve an OOC Jake for a few chapters.


	7. Chapter 7 It was an Accident

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**Ch.7 Accidentally**

**Bella's Pov**

I heard my cell buzz letting me know I had a new text.

**Movie 2nite?-Q**

**Sure what x?-B **

**Pick u up 6-Q**

I jumped in the shower to get ready for the movie. Was it a date or a non-date? I wondered.

It had been three months since Quil and I started our 'friends with benefits' deal. The friends part was great, we had so much fun together just hanging out. We laughed and teased each other, and the benefits part… oh my god the things he did to my body. He knew exactly how to touch me so that I would beg him for more. Our bodies fit and worked together perfectly.

We started out just watching movies at his house and ordering pizza or something, but then somehow we found ourselves going to the new theater in Forks or to the diner to eat. We used to just kiss when it was leading somewhere but now there were kisses even when were not about to have sex, and lately we had been holding hands.

It felt like something had changed, I just wasn't exactly sure of what.

I got out of the shower wrapping my hair and myself in a towel. As I got back to my room I checked my cell to see how much time I had. I still had half an hour and a new message.

**Can you stay 2nite? Beach?-Q Yea ok.-B**

Charlie didn't ask questions. I think he suspected something was going on between me and Quil, I mean he had seen us hanging out enough to get suspicious. I think he was just happy I was alive again. I was 18 after all. He just made a passing comment about being safe. I packed an overnight bag, dried my hair, and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve purple top. Lip-gloss and I was done. I made it down the stairs in time to grab the door.

"Hey." I said grabbing my bag off the counter.

"Hey." He said back, leaning in to kiss me.

"So what are we watching?" I asked.

"Paranormal Activities 2."

"You just want me to get scared and grab onto you," I told him laughing.

"See I am smart," he replied, grinning.

We headed to the theater, Quil holding my hand the entire ride. We parked, bought our tickets and snacks, and headed to find seats. We sat down and got comfortable while the previews were playing. Quil sat the popcorn down and put his arm around me pulling me closer to him.

"Look at me," he whispered. "I've wanted to kiss you since I picked you up." He leaned in to capture my lips. The kiss started sweet and chaste but deepened as Quil lowered his arm from my shoulder to my back, pulling me impossible closer to him.

"Do you really want to watch the movie?" he asked pulling away.

"What movie?"

"Let's get out of here." He pulled up from my seat.

We dumped the snacks and made our way outside and into the parking lot. Quil stopped, pulling me into his chest as we reached his car and kissing me so deeply my toes curled. He opened the door and helped me in, then got in on his side and drove towards La Push. Wow that was one hell of a kiss. I loved the way his body felt against mine, I loved how our tongues danced together in a dance only we know, I loved him.

NO, I could not love him. Oh my god when did this happen? How could I love him? I couldn't tell him, it would ruin everything. My mind was racing as we drove into La Push.

**Quil's Pov**

I sent a text to Bella about going to a movie and staying on the beach tonight. Recently, it seemed like we were dating instead of just hanging out. We used to just grab a movie from Red box and call for pizza but now we went to the movies or the diner. I don't even remember how or why we started doing that.

In the beginning we would only kiss or touch when we were getting ready to have sex, but lately I found myself kissing her whenever she was near me, holding her hand, anything to touch her. Bella was just cool to hang out with. She liked action movies and could be sarcastically funny.

She wasn't like other chicks that worried about their hair and makeup and girl shit. Bella didn't mind being caught in the rain, and she could be ready to go with just a shower. She was so pretty without having all that crap on her face. I didn't know why things seemed to be changing, but something was different. I just needed to figure out what, before I screwed up our deal.

I knew my mom would not give me a hard time about staying out. She knew about me and Bella, man that was an embarrassing conversation. My mom was cool, almost too cool. I wanted to crawl under my bed.

_**Flashback** I was getting ready to leave for work at the market when my mom knocked on my door._

_Yeah, I called._

_Son sit down I need to talk to you._

_Uh, ok but I have a shift in 20 minutes. I told her._

_Oh it's ok; you can be a few minutes late, besides I just got back from there. _

_So what's up? I asked her. _

_I was doing laundry earlier and when I pulled the clothes from the dryer, I found this. She handed me Bella's bra._

_Uh ... I started to stutter._

_I thought maybe it was from the other day; you two were at the beach because your board shorts were in the same load. But, dad called and wanted me to go to the market and talk to him about something. He was going through the surveillance tape. Did you know we have the old model where you erase the tape and then reuse it? She asked me._

_Shit I did not know we had a camera at the market, but I was pretty sure I knew where she was going._

_Uh, n,o I didn't know we had video security. I told her._

_I didn't think you did, she said getting up and walking over to the old TV/VCR combo sitting on my dresser. OH MY GOD she wouldn't._

_Uh, Mom, I am going to be late, I really should get going. I wanted to be anywhere but here._

_Quil honey it's fine, dad knows you will be late. She was enjoying the fact that I was squirming._

_Let's watch, here look that kid just stole a candy bar. Remember, every loss at the store is a loss to our pocket, she said._

_Oh, look at my son working hard, wait here is where Bella comes in; this is where you give her a very thorough dental checkup. Now you are back behind the counter, but I don't see Bella. I wonder where she went, my mom asked_

_Oh, my god someone kill me now, I thought._

_Mom..._

_Nope here is where it gets good son. You do not want to miss this do you? She asked with a smirk, she freaking smirked at me. She knew I wanted to hide._

_Here's Bella again, I wonder what she was doing under the counter? Maybe, stocking the candy? My mom asked._

_I wonder if I can fit under my bed._

_I was watching myself on tape step away from the counter; zip, and button my pants; it did not take a genius to know Bella had just sucked me off. _

_Look Quil, you are such a good employee. You put the closed sign on the door right on time, but you probably should keep your pants buttoned while working. We don't want anyone to get the wrong idea, she said._

_All right mom, I get the point, I told her_

_Nope there is more, she said, pulling a box of candy from the laundry basket she brought in. She had a fucking box of Jr. Mints like the one you get at the movies. Something is seriously wrong with my mother, I thought as I put my head in my hands. _

_Honey, you are going to miss this next part, she said._

_Oh how I wish the bed would suck me into it like on Nightmare on Elm St._

_Here you are walking back to the counter; look how strong you are, just picking Bella up and plopping her on the counter, though she is just a tiny little thing, my mom said._

_Jesus not only was she watching this she was narrating._

_Oh, here you are giving her another dental checkup, as she does a body check on you. It is so nice of you two to want to keep the other healthy. Hmm, I'm not sure what you would call that, my mom said looking at the screen as I was sucking on Bella's nipple through her shirt and groping her other tit with my hand._

_It would be faster to just shoot me, I told my mom_

_Where would the fun in that be? She asked laughing… **Fucking laughed.**_

_The only thing I could be thankful for was the camera was in the back of the store._

_Bella's back was to the camera. I unfortunately was facing it, so you could see almost everything I did._

_Here the two of you are helping each other rearrange your clothes._

_I looked up at the TV watching myself hike Bella's skirt up and her unbutton my pants._

_Mom, please let's turn this off, I begged. I knew what was coming up._

_Quil darling, this is store business, she told me._

_Mercifully, my mother did not give commentary on the next part. Where I could be seen pulling my hand from Bella and putting my fingers in my mouth._

_I had heard of parents walking in on their kids, but this had to be worse. Are you drunk? I asked my mother, almost praying she was. She ignored me._

_I could see myself start slamming into Bella hard and fast, pulling her hair to the side and attacking her neck. You could not see any body parts and thankfully, there was no sound, but it was clear I was fucking Bella and pretty rough too._

_My mom got up and turned the tape off, Quil I assure you this was more embarrassing for me then it was for you, she said. I doubt that, I thought._

_Then why make me sit here with you and watch? I asked her_

_Because now this next part will be a piece of cake, she said._

_What next part? I asked, groaning._

_She pulled a huge box of condoms from the basket and handed them to me._

_See now your mom giving you condoms does not seem so bad does it? she asked and walked out of my room. _**End flashback **

That day was the most embarrassing day of my life. When I finally made it to the market my dad was waiting for me and nearly pissed himself when he saw me walk in. He still gives me shit. It took two weeks for Bella to be able to look at my mother again after I told her what happened.

"Dad." I yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the sleeping bags?"

"Hall closet," he told me.

"Thanks."

I finished getting ready and went to pick Bella up. She opened the door, and I leaned in to kiss her lips. Fuck, she looked good; she was wearing a pair of tight jeans that made her ass look great, and a purple shirt. Her lips were shiny with gloss and tasted like strawberries. Damn, I loved her lips, I loved the way she fitted my body, I loved her.

_Fuck me!_ No, no, no, I couldn't love her, how did this happen? Shit, this was going to screw everything up. All right, pull it together and drive to the movies, I told myself.

We made it to the theater, bought our tickets and snacks, found seats. I threw my arm around her shoulder as we got comfortable. I was sitting there looking at Bella, and the only thing going through my mind was kissing her lips.

"Look at me."

She turned her face to look at me and I leaned in kissing her sweetly. My arm went from her shoulder to her back pulling her into me as I deepened the kiss. Fuck, all I wanted to do was touch her.

"Do you really want to watch the movie?"

"What movie?"

"Let's get out of here," I said helping her up. We dumped our snacks and made our way outside. As we made it to the car, I pulled her in for a kiss. I tried putting all my feeling into that one kiss, and it was unlike any kiss we had shared before.

We got into the car and headed to the beach. I had set the tent up earlier before I went to get Bella and now I was so glad that I had. Sleeping bags were already in the tent and a cooler with drinks and snacks. We were set.

"Second Beach?" she asked.

"Yeah, no chance of anyone bothering us," I explained.

We made it down to where the tent was. I grabbed a couple drinks from the cooler, and started a fire. I felt nervous all of a sudden. I had never been nervous around Bella before but I never knew I was in love with her until now either. I turned around after the fire was lit and saw Bella watching me. I pulled her close to me and started kissing her neck, and running my hands over her body. The fire light was dancing across her face lighting it up. God she is beautiful I thought.

Holy shit I loved this girl so fucking much. Damn it, I was going to have to tell her before I blurted it out. Shit, please do not let her run screaming.

"Bella I need to tell you something."

"You first," I told her, hearing her tell me the same thing.

"I love you." We blurted the words out at the same time.

**Bella's Pov **

We made it to Second Beach. Quil had already set up a tent and had a cooler full of drinks and snacks. He handed me a bottle of water and turned to get the fire looked so sexy and masculine.I watched as the flames flickered against his russet skin making it look golden. God he was beautiful. I loved him so much, how did I not know this? I wondered.

For the first time I was nervous around him. I was so afraid I was going to slip and tell him how I felt. Shit I was going to have to tell him before I did something stupid. _Please do not get scared and end our 'whatever' the hell we have_, I thought.

"Quil I need to talk to you," I said at almost the same time he told me he needed to tell me something. He looked nervous. _Oh, god, please don't have met someone,_ I thought.

"You first." He said it at the same time I told him he could go first.

"I love you," we both blurted out.

Did I hear him right, did he say he loved me?

"Quil I don't know how it happened, but I love you."

"I love you too, I have no idea when it happened, but I know, I do," he told me.

"Did we accidentally…"

"Fall in love?" he finished

"Yeah, I think we did," I told him laughing.

Quil pulled me to his chest. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I said just above a whisper.

He started nibbling the spot just below my ear and it felt different. Like admitting we loved each other made it different somehow. "I want to make love to you," he breathed as he kissed the spot he had just been nibbling.

"Please," I said breathlessly.

Quil started unbuttoning my shirt, one button at a time, kissing each new sliver of skin he uncovered. It was like we both knew there was no hurry; we did not want to rush this. Once the last button was undone, he pulled my shirt from my body tossing it to the side. He kissed each of my shoulders as he ran his hands through my hair, sending tingles throughout my body. I started pulling his shirt up, and over his head exposing his chest and abs. _Quil had a great body_. I kissed his chest and gently dragged my nails down his abs.

"Bella," Quil moaned my name.

He reached down and unbuttoned my pants, as I did the same to him. We slid our pants off our bodies and added them to the pile. Quil reached around unfastening my bra and pulled it off me freeing my breasts. He brought his hand to the back of my neck and tilted my head back exposing my throat. He started placing kisses along my skin as he drug his hand from my throat down my body, in between my breasts and gripped the waist of my panties pulling them off. I dipped my fingers into his boxer briefs and pulled them down his legs, until finally we were bare for each other.

"God you're so beautiful." He looked at me so deeply it felt like he was looking through me.

"You are the beautiful one," I told him.

His hands were touching me everywhere except the parts of me that were aching to feel him. His touches were soft and purposeful. I was running my hands down his back, and up over his head full of shorn black hair, kissing his chest as I touched him. Quil knelt kissing down my stomach. He grabbed the sleeping bags from inside the tent, pulled them out in the open and gently laid me down. He hovered over me kissing me slowly, his tongue gliding over mine. He ghosted his hands down to my center, running his fingers across my slit.

"I want to taste you, but first I want to make love to you," he told me as he lined himself up and entered me slowly, inch by glorious inch. We both exhaled when he was fully seated inside me. His movements were slow and sensuous, every stroke speaking of the love we had just professed. I had one leg pulled up close to his body and my other leg hooked around his waist just above his ass.

He had his face in my neck kissing and sucking my flesh, as his hand cupped my entire breast and kneaded. His other hand wrapped under me holding me close. My body was arching into his, and I could feel every inch of him as my hips met his slow thrusts.

"Your body fits mine perfectly," he whispered.

"You feel so good," I moaned.

He did some kind of roll move that ended with me on top as he lay on the sleeping bag. He drew his knees up so that I was leaning my back into them as I moved my hips in figure 8 motions.

"Oh god that feels good," he moaned. I was enjoying watching his face as I made love to him, knowing I could make him feel as good as he made me feel. His hands came up cupping both of my breasts, my nipples in between his finger and thumb, making me moan. Quil lifted his upper body from the ground, his muscles flexing as he did so.

I was straddling him, my hips making slow circles as he wrapped one arm around my waist and dipped his other hand down to rub my clit while he kissed me.

"Oh God Quil." I knew I was about to fall off the edge.

"Cum Bella, let me feel you cum for me," he cooed as he licked the shell of my ear. I felt myself tighten around him and my walls pulsate as my orgasm took over my body.

"I love you," I told him. His lips once again found mine. At the same time, he brought his hands around, cupping my ass and thrusting my hips into him as he thrust up into me.

"Ahhh, Ungg," I moaned at the feel of him even deeper inside me.

"Bella, you feel so tight so good," he panted.

I felt him twitch inside me seconds before I felt his hot seed leave his body and enter mine. Our tongues battled as he came inside me.

"I love you," he told me, pulling back and kissing me sweetly. Neither of us made a move to separate our bodies. We just kissed and touched, as we stayed connected.

Eventually I pulled myself off him, and lay down next to him staring up at the stars. Quil pulled a blanket from the tent and covered our naked bodies. I knew we would make love again before morning came.


	8. Chapter 8 ClusterFuck

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.8 Cluster-Fuck**

**Embry's Pov**

I'm on Quil watch… again. We all thought he would have phased by now, but he wasn't even showing signs of being close. Jake flipped out when he found out about them, we all knew he would. He would follow and watch them until Sam gave him an order to stay away. His anger was always present.

When Quil did finally phase, it was going to be hell. We were all dreading it. Jake was going to see everything that he hadn't already seen, and Quil would know Jake spied on him and Bella.

Quil and Bella spent all their free time together. I didn't think they had gone a day without seeing each other. I had been on Quil watch for the last month, waiting for any sign he was close to phasing. So far nothing. I was forced to spy on my best friend and a girl who was becoming my friend until this wolf shit happened.

It wasn't right, I felt like a damn pervert. I had seen things no one wants to see their friend do, heard and smelled things I had no right to know about. The last few weeks, something had changed between Quil and Bella. They used to just hang out, and hook up. Lately they had been almost dating, going to movies, and eating out. They looked at each other differently too. I didn't know if they even realize the change.

I guess I could because I was watching so closely for any sign that Quil was going to wolf out. Right now I was in the woods at Second Beach, watching and listening for trouble.

I watched as Quil got drinks and started a fire. They both looked nervous for some reason. And with everything that I had seen, they were not shy with each other. I listened as they both said that they had something to tell the other.

"I love you," Quil told her.

"I love you," Bella told him.

_FUCK!_

_Did I just hear what I think I heard?-**Jared**_

_Yeah,-**Embry**_

_Man this is all kinds of fucked up,-**Jared**_

This was one giant cluster fuck. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Both my best friends loved the same girl. And that girl was going to be torn apart, and never know why. None of this was fair. I sat there thinking of how this would all end, when I heard Quil tell Bella he wanted to make love to her.

Hell No, I was not sitting there and invading this moment. It was one thing to know what was going on when they were hooking up, but this was something they should not have to share with anyone else. Even if they didn't know, I was there.

_Jared I'm not watching this, not this time it's too personal!-**Embry** I'm going to talk to Sam.-**Embry **_

_Yeah ok, I'll patrol. Do what ya gotta do,-**Jared**_

I got myself up from the forest floor and took off to Sam's house. I phased back, and walked into Sam's.

"Embry you're supposed to be watching Quil, who's patrolling?" Sam asked when he saw me.

"Jared is patrolling. Who all is here?"

"Just me and Emily," Sam told me.

"Sam we need to talk," I sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"What's going on?"

"I was following Quil and Bella; they went down to Second Beach to camp. Listen Sam, the last few weeks I've noticed a change in them, and I don't think they realized it at first. Tonight they both said they loved each other."

"Damn it. I was hoping they would hook up, get it out of their system and be done," Sam sighed.

"Sam what the hell is going to happen? Both my best friends are going to hate each other, and what happens to Bella? Damn it, Sam, this is going to blow up." I was trying to keep my emotions in check. I was a guy but this shit was going to hurt everyone.

"The same thing that was always going to happen. Quil will phase and he and Jake will have to deal with the Bella issue. As for Bella, I don't know what will happen to her. There are only so many times, a person can get knocked down, before they can't or won't get back up," Sam said shaking his head.

I could see Emily, she had not said a word, but she had tears rolling down her face.

"Sam … Quil is not going to phase tonight. I cannot go back there, not now. Let them have tonight, for themselves. When this all goes to hell, I don't want to be the one who invaded the moment he told Bella he loved her or made love to her. I just can't," I told Sam, sounding like a damn girl.

"Go home, I'll run patrol with you tomorrow," Sam told me.

I got up to leave. "Hey Em," Sam called as I reached the door.

"Yeah?"

"You're a good friend. Both Quil and Jake are going to need you soon," he told me.

**Sam's Pov**

I listened as Embry told me about Quil and Bella. I suspected something had changed with them, but I was hoping it wasn't this. In the beginning, I thought they would hook up a few times, then call it quits.

I knew what Embry was saying, I had seen things the last few weeks too. I just pretended I didn't.

"Sam ... Quil isn't going to phase tonight. I cannot go back there, not now. Let them have tonight, for themselves. When this all goes to hell, I don't want to be the one who invaded the moment he told Bella he loved her or made love to her. I just can't," Embry told me.

He probably thought he was being a girl, but I respected the hell out of the kid. Not too many kids would know that this was a moment that Quil and Bella shouldn't have to share with anyone but themselves.

I knew this was hard on Embry. When Quil phased he was going to be in the middle of the feud between Jake and Quil. Embry was a sensitive guy and this was hurting him. He was just getting to know Bella and think of her as a friend when he phased. I knew he hated what was going to happen. Hell, we all did. Well, except for Paul.

I still saw her face in my thoughts from the night I found her when Cullen left her in the woods. She looked dead, and for months after she had a haunted look in her eyes. When Jake had to end their friendship I was worried what it would do to her, but she and Quil found each other. I didn't even blame them. Hell, it made sense.

Now, how was she going to survive this? I didn't understand how or why she dated a blood sucker, and part of me didn't trust her for that. But if I was being fair, I was a werewolf and Emily was with me, so I just didn't know.

Emily started speaking, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Sam, that poor girl is going to be broken," she quietly said.

"I know Emily, I know."

I could not help but think of what was going to happen when Quil phased. He and Jake would be forced inside each other's mind. Quil was going to find out Jake spied on him and Bella, watching and stalking them.

Jake was going to see every touch, every kiss and every time Quil and Bella had sex. The girl they both loved.

It was going to be best friend against best friend. Wolf against wolf. With the rest of us stuck in the middle.


	9. Chapter 9 Festival

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.9 Festival**

**Quil's Pov**

Today was the Festival that was held every year in La Push. Venders came out to sell their goods. We had games and tons of food stands. I could not wait to show Bella around. I had to do a shift at the booth my parents set up, but Bella was coming to help me. Then we had the rest of the day to ourselves.

I was helping my dad set everything up when my granddad came over.

"Son, Jr." Granddad greeted us.

"Hey old man," my dad said.

I kept checking my watch for the time. I was anxious to see Bella. Ever since we told each other we were in love with one another, everything clicked in place. It was as if saying it aloud made me hyper aware of just how much I really loved her. The way she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, biting it when she was nervous, or being coy. Her clumsiness, my girl could not walk across a straight surface without face planting. The way she smelled like strawberries, I would sometimes catch myself just inhaling her scent. Her cute button nose, her…

"JR!" Granddad yelled.

"Wh... What?"

"I've been calling you for 5 minutes," he scowled.

"Don't mind Jr. He's is in love," my dad laughed, evidently finding it hilarious.

"With the pale-face?" Granddad asked with a sour look.

"Don't call her that. Her name is Bella," I told him defensively.

"DAD!" My father chastised, "Bella is a lovely girl. Kate and I both like and approve of Quil's relationship with her. She will be here soon and you will be respectful to her," my dad told his own father. I had never had more respect for my dad then I did at this that moment.

"Hmmph," Granddad mumbled.

"I'll be with the Elders." He threw over his shoulder as he stalked off.

"Don't mind him; he's a senile old man." My dad said it loud enough for granddad to hear.

"Dad... Thanks, that was really cool of you," I told my father.

"Quil, your Mom and I adore Bella. She's good for you and she loves you," he told me.

"I love her too," I admitted.

"We know, we've seen," my dad said laughing.

"Awe, come on, when are you going to let that go?" I asked, but I was laughing too.

"Son, you got caught having sex on the counter of the family store by the security camera. Then both your parents saw the tape. Your mother snacked on Jr. Mints while making you watch with her, and then gave you a jumbo box of condoms. Quil, this is the type of story that becomes family legend and gets passed down," my dad was cracking up by that time.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, laughing with him.

I saw Bella walking towards us; I jumped the counter to get to her and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you," I told her. I didn't think I would ever get tired of telling her that.

"I love you too," she said pecking my lips. Didn't think I'd get tired of hearing it, either.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

"Bella," my dad greeted.

"Hi Mr. Ate... I mean Thomas," Bella said smiling.

"Alright, you two, I'm off to find that wife of mine," dad said. "Oh and kids just so you know there are no cameras in the booth." His eyes were full of laughter.

"There are no cameras in the stock room either," Bella shot back at him with a sly grin.

Bella caught both my dad and me off guard. My dad started cracking up. I mean holding his sides cracking up. "You really are perfect for Quil," he said walking off, still laughing.

I pulled her to me and started kissing her neck. "Now all I'm going to be thinking about is hot stock room sex,'' I told her, nibbling her ear.

"Think of all the places we can find that don't have cameras." She put her hand in my back pocket and grabbed my ass. Someone clearing their throat interrupted us. I turned to see the amused face of Mr. Ply, my math teacher. We spent the next hour watching as tourist went from booth to booth looking at the handmade items for sale.

Finally, I spotted my parents coming. "Alright kids, you're free. Go have fun," my mom said.

I pulled Bella away before my mom could hold us hostage with last minute graduation party plans for the next night.

**Jake's Pov **

Quil's family booth was set up 4 booths down from my dad's.I could hear everything he and his dad were talking Quil made a remark about Bella being a 's dad got huffy and Old Quil stalked off no doubt going to complain to Harryand Dad.

I heard Quil tell his dad he loved Bella. When the fuck did that happen, I wondered.

"We know, we've seen," his dad said laughing.

"Awe, come on, when are you going to let that go?" Quil was laughing too.

_What were they talking about?_

Son, you got caught having sex on the counter of the family store by the security camera. Then both your parents saw the tape. Your mother snacked on Jr. Mints while making you watch with her, and then gave you a jumbo box of condoms. Quil this is the type of story that becomes family legend and is passed down." His dad clearly thought the whole thing was hysterical.

I could feel my stomach turn. It didn't matter that I already knew about Quil and Bella, it still made me fucking sick every time I thought about it or saw them together. I saw Bella walking towards their booth, and Quil running to grab her in a kiss. I felt myself start to dry heave as I watched him put his hands around her and his lips on hers. Fuck, I needed to get out of there.

"GO!" My dad said wheeling himself inside the booth. I left trying to find a place I could be alone with my thoughts. I ended up in the old watchtower. The problem was I hated seeing them together, but I could not help but look for them. I spotted them against the wall of the market. He had her pinned to the wall practically fucking her with their clothes on. I could see Quil unbutton her jeans and his hand diving into her. My freakish werewolf hearing allowed me to hear every word they were saying.

"Fuck you're wet," he moaned.

"Mmm what are you going to do about it?" she teased him.

"I'm going to lick every drop, but first I want to taste your sweetness on your lips." He pulled his hand from her and rubbed his fingers across her lips. I watched as Quil sucked his fingers into his mouth and then licked Bella's lips, finally kissing her.

"You taste better than any desert ever made," he told her, pulling her to the front of the closed store. He unlocked the door and took her inside. I could feel my stomach acid churning, and my hands shaking.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Embry wanted to know. I didn't even know he had climbed up here.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Long enough," he told me.

"Listen Jake, you may be able to keep shit from the others but not me. We've been friends since before we could walk. I know you still watch them. Why the fuck do you torture yourself like this?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Cut the shit Jake. I know you've been watching them from the beginning. I know Sam gave you an order to stop following them, yet here you are… watching. It is like the alcoholic who uses scotch for cologne, he's not technically drinking but the scent is so strong he can taste it on his tongue. You may not be following them per Sam's order, but you sure as hell haven't stopped watching. I know you're hurting but do you really think turning into a fucking peeping Tom is the answer?" he asked.

"Em, I don't know what to do. I want to kill him, and that scares the shit out of me. I am so pissed that I had to give her up and he gets everything I ever dreamed about with _**my girl**_. I don't want to see them together, but I can't stop myself from looking either," I confided.

"Jake, I get that you're pissed, I understand that you're hurt. But you're forgetting a few key facts. Bella was not your girlfriend, and no matter how much you wish or think with more time she would have been, it was never going to happen. She told you how many times, that you were just her friend. I know you don't want to hear it, but it's the truth. Quil is not with her to hurt you, he did not do anything wrong. As far as he knows, you dumped the both of them. Jake, this isn't about you, they love each other." Embry was emphatic.

"Em you don't understand. I love her, and the guy who was supposed to be one of my best friends is the guy who gets to kiss her, touch her, feel her and it makes me crazy," I told him.

"Jake, I've been sympathetic because I know you love her, but it's time to pull your head out of your ass and face the facts. Quit stalking them! You are only making yourself miserable. Maybe if you didn't spy on them you wouldn't be pissed off all the time." Em was really on a roll now. "Maybe you should think about what's going to happen when Quil finally phases," was his parting shot as he left me alone in my misery.

Fuck, I hate this.

**Quil's Pov **

I left my parents' booth and headed straight to the store, hot stock room sex on my made it to the side of the building before I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to kiss her.I pinned her against the wall and started kissing her neck. I unbuttoned her jeans, sinking my fingers inside her wet, warm holy mother… she was bare.

"Fuck you're wet," I moaned.

"What are you going to do about it?" she teased.

"I'm going to lick every drop, but first I want to taste your sweetness on your lips." I pulled my hand from her, and rubbed her juices from my fingers across her lips. I sucked my fingers into my mouth not wanting to waste a single drop, licked her lips, and dove my tongue into her mouth.

"You taste better than any dessert ever made." I pulled her to the front of the closed store, unlocking the door and taking her inside. We made it inside and out of the camera's view. Our clothes were flying off landing in the aisles as we made our way to the stock room. I plopped her down on one of the shelves and buried my face between her legs, lapping at her sweet pussy. She was so fucking wet. I thought I would cum just from eating her. I had my fingers inside her, my mouth sucking her clit.

"Oh, God, Shit! Oh, FUCK!" She was fucking screaming when she came.

"I need in you now," I told her. I pushed into her fast and hard, not giving her any time to adjust.

"Oh, fuck!" she wailed. I had my hands around her waist holding her in place as I pounded my dick in her fast and furious. Her hands grabbed my face crashing our mouths together. This kiss was all hunger, our mouths fighting together, our teeth scraping against each other's tongues. I moved to her neck, as she moved to my throat.

"Jesus…" I moaned as she started tightening herself around me. I brought my mouth to her tits and sucked her nipple, biting and pulling with my lips, as she took one of her hands and started rubbing her clit.

"Christ Bella!" That was fuck hot.

"Ahh, Quil. I'm so fucking close!" She yelled.

I bit down on her nipple hard as I pulled almost all the way out and slammed myself back into her. She clamped down, pulsating around my dick, sending me into my own finish. I stayed inside her as we came down and our bodies calmed down.

"Holy shit!" Was all I could say. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I asked her.

"Not nearly as much as I love you," she replied.

**Jacob's Pov**

Embry climbed down leaving me to my misery and my thoughts that had become my own personal hell. I knew a lot of what he said was right, but it didn't change how I felt. I loved Bella. She was everything I wanted. Even if she and I were never going to be together, why did she have to choose Quil of all people?

I felt like this was just one more thing the wolf decided for me. I did not choose to become a giant dog. I did not choose to grow up overnight. All those things were done without my consent. The one thing I chose for myself was to love Bella and the wolf decided to take that from me as well. You couldn't hate what you couldn't see. Fate was MIA but Quil… he was walking around with the girl I loved.


	10. Chapter 10 The Graduates

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH. 10 The Graduates**

Quil and I both graduated on the same day, but because they were held only minutes apart, we couldn't go to each other's ceremony. His parents threw him a party that night and I wanted to look good. We had been together_ 'officially'_ for a couple months but I had never been around anyone from his school before.

I wanted to make Quil's eyes roll into the back of his head, and his jaw drop.

Rene was in town for my graduation and helped me find my outfit the day before. You would have thought I handed her a winning lottery ticket the way she got excited that I not only wanted to go shopping, but also willingly bought a dress.

She was always trying to get me into 'hot little numbers' as she called them and the dress I picked definitely met that description. It was a short, strapless, tight black leather mini dress paired with black wedge heels.

My hair and makeup were finished, my hair hung in lose curls down my back with just the front pinned off my face. My makeup was kind of dramatic with black eye liner and mascara, and cherry red lip stain.

I had just finished zipping my dress up when my mom knocked as she walked in. "Bella, you look… honey, just WOW. Poor Charlie is going to have a heart attack, and your Quil well he may just throw everyone out of the party the minute he sees you," she approved, laughing.

"Thanks mom," I told her.

"You really love this Quil don't you?" she asked.

"Yea I do," I replied honestly.

"Well he is certainly fun to look at," she said. My mother had practically drooled over Quil when she met him. He of course egged her on.

When he had left, she asked the embarrassing sex question. I told her we were being safe and much to her disappointment offered up nothing else. Maybe Quil's mom and Rene should get together. They were both way too relaxed.

"Alright, well I have to get going, I'll be home tomorrow," I told my mom.

"I love you honey. Have fun," she told me, waggling her brow.

Seriously, whose mother jokes about their daughter getting some? I just shook my head and went downstairs.

I made it out of the house, but not before Charlie's face turned a few shades of red. My mom slapped him on the back to keep him from choking as he said he would see me the next day. Charlie knew about Quil and me but he had never seen me all decked out. I think it made it a little too real for him.

I made it to La Push and into Quil's driveway; where I suddenly felt nervous. I knew Quil would be dressed nicely. His mom had demanded that he wear dress pants and shirt tonight. I grabbed my bag, and made my way to the door. I knocked and waited. Quil's dad answered.

"Bella, are you trying to kill my son?" he asked, while shaking his head with the same smirk Quil wore on his face.

"Maybe," I told him laughing.

"QUIL!" he yelled, pulling out his camera.

"Yeah, Dad?" I heard Quil call back.

"Another guest is here." his dad yelled, winking at me.

Quil came into the kitchen, stopped dead in his tracks with his jaw dropped open, and stared.

Yes, that was exactly the reaction I wanted. I could see the flash from the camera as his dad took a picture and then laughed.

"Dad, turn around," Quil said.

"Oh, now you're going to be shy?" Thomas chuckled. "Bella I'll take your bag upstairs. Can't have you two going up there right now, or we will get the audio version this time," his dad told us, laughing as he walked up the stairs.

Quil grabbed me around the waist, cupped my ass, and sucked my lobe into his mouth. "You look incredible," he whispered. "Come on let's go make everyone jealous." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the backyard where the party was.

Quil introduced me to everyone as his girlfriend, and I had to admit I loved hearing him say it. When he was done with that, he pulled me onto the makeshift dance floor. He didn't seem to care what song was playing or what beat it had. He had me pressed against his body, making sure I could feel just how hard he was.

"You feel what you do to me?" he asked grinding on me.

"Mmm if you only knew what you were doing to me," I told him.

"Follow me." He pulled me behind him and into the house. He walked us into the bathroom, and pushed me against the door.

"Quil, you have a house full of people," I reminded him.

"No, I have a yard full of people. Can you be quiet?" he checked, kissing down my neck.

"Uh, huh," I strangled out. Quil started pulling my dress up from the hem as I unbuckled his belt and the button on his pants.

"Fuck you're not wearing panties. Are you trying to kill me?" he groaned.

"Nope," I told him as I wrapped my hand around his cock.

"I just need a little taste," he said dropping down. He ran his tongue along my slit and moaned. He lifted me up and sat me on the edge of the sink. "Turn the faucet on, to help with the noise."

I turned it on as he entered me with one thrust. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he started pumping into my slick center.

"You feel so good," Quil whispered in my ear.

"Harder!" I told him. Quil grabbed me around my lower waist and started slamming into me so hard I thought we were going to crash through the mirror. He brought one hand down and started rolling my clit between his fingers. "Fuck," I moaned.

"Shhh, babe," he reminded me.

"I'm going to cum," I whispered as I bit down on his shoulder. He sucked the skin below my ear into his mouth as we reached our release. I could feel his hot seed enter my body mixing with my own juices.

Quil pulled out of me kissing my lips. I looked down and could see my thighs glisten with our passion.

"I have to get cleaned up," I told him.

"I'll wait outside the door." He kissed my lips and opened the door.

I got myself cleaned up, well the best I could, and checked myself in the mirror. Oh yeah, there was no way to hide what we had been up to. My skin was flushed in a post coital sheen, and Quil had left a noticeable hickey on my neck. I did not even remember his mouth on my neck. At least my lip stain had withstood his assault. I smoothed my dress out and opened the door.

"Mmm babe, come on let's go dance," Quil told me, pulling me close to him as we walked back outside.

"Quil, everyone is going to know, you left a hickey on my neck."

He looked at me and smirked, kissing the red spot he made. "Well then we match," he told me.

"Huh?"

"Look…" He pointed to his throat. Sure enough, he had his own red mark.

Quil pulled me close to him as we stepped back onto the dance floor. "That was fun. Later I want to hear you scream," he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. Quil had me pressed close to him, his arms around my waist just grazing my ass. "I love you so much, Bella."

"Not as much as I love you," I told him.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Jake and his group of friends enter the yard. "Just friends huh?" Jake asked, suddenly standing beside us.

"She was just my friend, now she's my girlfriend." Quil answered him, jaw set tight with tension.

"I hope you're more loyal to her, than you were to me," Jake spat.

I felt Quil's entire body go rigid, and his hands start to shake as he turned to face Jake. "Fuck you!"

"Smells like Bella's already doing that," Jake said, looking at me.

Quil stepped towards Jake, and I worried they were going to fight. "Quil come on, babe come with me,"

I told him, laying my hand on his chest and looking up at him. Quil looked down at me and his body relaxed ever so slightly. "Come on, dance with me," I coaxed, wrapping my arm around his waist.

Quil let me turn him and pull him away from Jake, but I could tell he was still angry. His body had not relaxed all the way yet.

I pulled him closer to me, and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his lips. "Babe, look at me."

Quil looked down at me, his eyes soft. "Tell me what you're going to do to me tonight," I whispered.

If anything would get Quil's mind off Jake, it was this. I saw his lip curl up in a grin, and knew I had him.

Pulling me into him, he snaked his arms around my waist, holding me tight against his body.

"You want to know what I plan on doing to you?" he asked, nipping my ear.

"Mmm yes, tell me how you plan to make me scream," I told him, melting into him.

"First, I'm going to take you upstairs. Then I'm going to peel this dress, which I love by the way, off your tight little body." He stopped as he kissed my neck, and nibbled my ear. "Then I'm going to run my hands over every inch of your skin," He moved his kisses to my jaw. I could feel his erection against my stomach, making me wet.

"Then I'm going to take your perfect pink nipple in my mouth and suck on it. While my hand plays with your other tit, cupping it, squeezing it, my thumb will be rubbing your nipple teasing you. Then I'm going to switch, making sure they both get the same attention." Quil trailed his mouth across my collarbone. I didn't even know how I was still standing. My legs felt like Jell-O, his words had me so turned on.

"Are you wet for me Bella?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good." He ran his tongue around the shell of my ear.

"After my mouth leaves your tits, I'm going to kiss my way down your stomach, dipping my tongue in your belly button." He cupped my ass and pressed me into his very hard cock.

"Then I'm going to spread your lips apart, and lick your wet slit." He brought his mouth to mine and licked my lips.

"Then I'm going to push my fingers into you moving them in and out, as my tongue laps and swirls inside your sweet, wet, warm pussy until I clean every drop of your sweet cream." He plunged his tongue into my mouth as he grinded on me.

"Did you know your pussy tastes so good, I could cum just from licking you?" he asked, pulling his lips from mine.

"N-n ...no," I stuttered, so turned on I could barely see.

"Tell me Bella, how wet are you for me?" he asked.

"Dripping."

"Mmm, I can't wait. The thought makes my mouth water," he told me.

"Then I'm going to fuck you so hard, and so good that everyone's going to hear you scream my name. When I'm done fucking you, I'm going to make love to you slowly all night," he said, pulling my hair to the side and sucking on my neck.

"I want you so bad right now," I told him.

"Have me, I'm yours." He looked at me with so much love in his eyes it made me breathless.

We were just staring at each other, when we heard someone yell bonfire. We looked around to see most people were gone, and one of the guys Quil introduced me to earlier, stopped and told us there was a bonfire going on at the beach. I knew we were not going to the bonfire. The only place we would be going was to bed.

"See you later." Quil told the guy.

"Yeah, I thought you might stay here," the guy said looking at both of us and smirking.

We stayed right where we were, kissing and pressing into each other. I don't know how long we stood there, before we realized we were alone. "Come on," Quil said reaching for my hand and leading me inside. No one was inside either. We were looking around when we found a note attached to his bedroom door.

_Quil, Bella,_

_We left for the Makah rez to visit Aunt Lucy. We would have told you, but you looked like you were in your own bubble. Call if you need anything. Congratulations both of you. Bella there is a bag for you on the counter._

_Love,_

_Kate and Thomas_

"We're alone." Quil said, opening his bedroom door.

**Sam's Pov + Pack**

Billy called me last night for a council meeting, to discuss Quil. Old Quil told me how Quil got angry when he made a remark about Bella being a pale-face and thought he saw his hands shake. If he was right, it meant the phase process had started and Quil would soon join us.

"Sam, we need you to find out how close he is. Then do whatever is in your best judgment," Billy told me. I nodded my acceptance of their decision. I knew what they wanted. If Quil was close they wanted me to provoke him into phasing. I had been dreading this for months. We all had. Quil phasing was going to devastate more people than any of the other phases, and there was no way to know how Quil and Jake would react to each other.

It was decided that I would phase wolf and watch from the woods as Embry and Jake went to the graduation party at Quil's house. Jake was the obvious choice because there was already tension between the two. Embry went to make sure Jake didn't snap and phase in front of everyone.

Paul could have done the job, but Jake and Embry were in the same graduating class as Quil.

I watched as Quil brought Bella out to the back, and introduced her to everyone, never taking his eyes off her or his hands from her body. It was clear they loved each other very much. There was life in Bella that I had never seen before. Her eyes, which had once been dead, now shone with love and hope.

I could see Quil's parents looking at the couple from the door, smiling as they watched their only child dance with the girl he loved. I watched as his mom took pictures of them they never knew were being taken. I struggled with my own feelings watching the young couple in love, knowing that all too soon their world would crash down.

I watched as he started dancing with her on the dance floor, always holding her, and whispering in her ear.

"You feel what you do to me?" He asked her grinding himself into her.

"Mmm if you only knew what you were doing to me," she told him.

"Follow me," he told her, pulling her behind him and into the house.

They came out a few minutes later, leaving no doubt to what they had just done. You could see it; their bodies were flush, two new hickeys on each of their necks. I could smell them on each other and I knew Jake and Embry would be arriving soon.

I watched from my hideout in the woods as Quil pulled Bella close to him and stepped back onto the dance floor.

"That was fun, later I want to hear you scream," he whispered into her ear.

I knew Jake and Embry heard what Quil was whispering to Bella and could smell them on each other.

I looked on as Quil pulled Bella closer to him, his arms around her waist and listened as they professed their love.

"I love you so much, Bella," Quil told a smiling Bella.

"Not as much as I love you," she told him.

I watched as Jake provoked Quil, and Quil began to shake. His body was tense and he was ready for a confrontation. It left no doubt, the fever had set in, and he would be joining us sooner than later.

I gave a howl, letting Embry and Jake know it was time for them to leave. We left to meet up at my house to discuss Quil's change. I walked slower than necessary, not wanting to give the order that would change Quil and Bella's life, the order that would forever change the pack dynamic, and mostly the order I feared would be the final nail in the coffin of a young woman, I barely knew.

The pack gathered around my small living room. Emily sat next to me, sensing I would need her comfort. She knew I was struggling with this. She also knew nothing could change it.

"So did Quil take the bait? Paul asked. _Always insensitive._

"Yes, it appears Quil has started the process. If we leave him on his own it will take maybe a week, but the risk is too high that someone will be hurt," I told the pack.

"Then we will force him?" Jared asked.

"Yes," I agreed reluctantly.

"So… who gets to egg him on?" Paul asked, his eyes alight with excitement as he rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"You're a real dick you know that?" Embry snapped, looking disgusted.

"What?" Paul asked, genuinely confused.

"As much as I hate this, Paul you'll get to be an ass with my permission." I told him.

I could see Jake wanting to argue so I decided to stop it before it started. "No, Jake. It's going to be tense enough between the two of you. I will not force his phase using you."

"What's the plan?" Jared asked.

"Tomorrow, after Bella, leaves, Quil has a shift at the store. We can approach him before he opens up. Paul will antagonize him to force the phase. His parents are gone for the week, so by the time they get back he should be learning control," I told them. "Embry I want you on hand to help calm him. Jared you will be on patrol during this time. Jake, I want you stay home until we have him under control." I ordered. "Alright meeting over."

Everyone left, leaving Emily and me alone. "Are you ok?" my sweet Emily asked.

"No, I saw them together Emily. They love each other. I watched as they danced and held each other close never knowing it would be their last night with one another," I told her, feeling the heavy weight of our fate.

Emily just rubbed soothing circles on my back. Never interrupting my thoughts. "I worry Bella won't survive this," I told her.

"Sam, Bella has a strong father who loves her very much. He will help her get through this" she reassured me. _I hope she's right,_ I thought.

**Jake's Pov**

I should not have been as excited as I was that I got to be the one to try to see if Quil's anger was phase worthy, but I was. Months of pent up anger and I needed to get it out. Embry and I walked into Quil's back yard, and I spotted them walking to the dance floor.

Bella looked smoking hot. She was wearing a short tight black leather mini dress and heels. I had never seen Bella wear a dress before. Quil pulled her close to him as they stepped onto the dance floor.

"That was fun, later I want to hear you scream," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

There was no doubt what he was talking about. They looked and smelled like sex. Quil pulled Bella closer to him, his arms around her waist just grazing her ass. I growled low in my chest.

"Watch it Jake," Embry warned.

"I love you so much, Bella," Quil told Bella.

"Not as much as I love you," she told him.

"Just friends huh?" I asked walking up to them.

"She was just my friend, now she's my girlfriend," Quil answered me. His jaw was set and tense, and his eyes took on a serious look.

"I hope you're more loyal to her than you were to me."

I could see Quil's entire body go rigid, and his hands start to shake, as he turned to face me.

"Fuck you!" he said.

"Smells like Bella's already doing that," I said, looking at Bella. I regretted it the second I saw the hurt in her eyes, but the anger I felt for Quil, overrode my rationality.

Quil stepped towards me looking like he wanted to tear me apart. "Quil, come on, babe, come with me," Bella told him laying her hand on his chest and looking up at him. Quil looked down at her and his body relaxed slightly.

I watched as Quil turned and walked off with her, but not before he gave me a death glare.

"He's close," Embry said shaking his head sadly.

"Yeah, he is."

"Jake, have you thought about what I told you yesterday at the festival?" Embry asked.

"Sure, Sure," I told him.

Truth was I thought about it, but not enough to make me want to make nice.

I really wanted to kick Quil's ass. Seeing Bella with him, hearing her tell him she loves him, smelling him on her made me want to kick his ass even more. When he told me she was his girlfriend, I wanted to rip his lips off his face. Yeah, I thought about it, and I could not wait for him to phase.


	11. Chapter 11 Legends and Lies

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.11 Legends and Lies**

**Quil's Pov**

"I don't want you to leave," I told her.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'll call you when my shift is over," I promised as I pulled her into a kiss. My lips traced hers as I parted them and let my tongue taste her mouth. When our lungs burned with need for air, I pulled back and placed kisses all over her sweet face. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Bella said, kissing me again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched until I couldn't see her truck anymore, and headed to open the market.

"Quil."

I turned around to see Jared and Paul, two of Sam Uley's groupies. "What?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, I was just wondering if white meat tasted better than dark," Paul licked his lips.

"Fuck off," I hissed, heading for the door again.

"I'd rather fuck her," he said, smirking.

He'd gone too far. All I felt was rage.

"You goddamn asshole!" I yelled.

"Speaking of ass, I'd like to get a piece of her sweet little ass," he taunted.

I could feel myself start to shake. I was so pissed.

"Tell me Jr. when you went down on her pussy for the first time, did you taste Jake?" he asked with a leer.

"You mother fucker!" I yelled lunging towards him.

My body was vibrating so much, I could barely see. I hurt all over and felt like lava was covering my skin. I was going to fucking kick the shit out of this prick. I heard someone yell, "Grab him," and then felt myself being hauled into the woods, and dropped to the ground.

"I've heard your little pale-face is a hellion in bed. I'll have to find out," he goaded me.

All I saw was red. It felt like my bones were breaking and someone was pouring acid on me. I felt my body explode. All of a sudden, I felt myself fall to the ground, only I was on four legs, not two. The two fuckers that pulled me into the woods were gone.

_What the fuck?-**Quil**_

_Quil, it's ok. I'm Sam Uley, and I will help you through this.-**Sam**_

_What the fuck is going on? How can I hear you and why do I have_ _four legs?-__**Quil**_

_First, you have to calm down, think of something that makes you calm-**Sam**_

I started thinking of Bella, then Bella and me in the stock room. Yeah, that calmed me. All of a sudden, I was lying on the ground, human and fucking naked.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"Quil you know the legends?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, we all do."

"Well they're all true," he said.

"What the hell do you mean they're all true?"

"You just phased for the first time. Certain members of the tribe carry the wolf gene. When a threat is near, it sets off the gene causing us to phase into wolves to protect our people."

"Threat?" I asked.

"Cold Ones," Sam answered.

"Fuck!"

Embry came out of the woods carrying a pair of shorts and tossed them to me.

"Okay, now what?" I asked.

"I am the Alpha, until Jake takes his rightful position. My orders must be followed. We have a heightened sense of smell and eyesight, we run very fast. Our temperature runs at 108.9 and we heal quickly. When we are phased, we share a pack mind, meaning anything you think about, or remember is shared with everyone. We will train you to patrol, and you will have to stay away from everyone until you can control your temper. Our phases are triggered by emotions; you will lose your temper quicker."

"Is that it?"

I could tell he was hesitating, and wondered what could be worse than finding out I turn into a huge dog.

"There are rules that go along with being in the Pack." Sam said.

"Rules?"

I noticed Sam and Embry exchange looks before they both sat down. "The pack is the tribe's most guarded secret. No one outside the tribe is allowed to know the secret," he said. He watched me carefully as that sank in. It only took a moment for me to understand his meaning.

"Does that mean I can't tell Bella?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to keep things from her, but I understand. I'll just have to come up with something believable to tell her."

"Quil, that's not what I meant. You can't be with Bella anymore. You will have to end the relationship," he told me.

"What do you mean, I can't be with her? I just said I understood I can't tell her. So what's the problem?" I asked, looking at him.

"Quil, new wolves are extremely volatile. Your phases are triggered by your emotions which will be heightened. If you were too close when that happened, Bella could be seriously hurt or killed."

"Then I'll find some reason to tell her that I can't see her until I learn to control it. Then I can be with her." I explained. It seemed perfectly reasonable to me.

"Quil, wolves do something called imprinting. It's when you look into the eyes of the girl you are supposed to be with for the first time, after you phase. Once you lock eyes, nothing else matters except her. Gravity is no longer holding you to earth, she is. Your family, friends and even the person you currently love will no longer matter, only your imprint," Sam explained.

"Bella could be my imprint. You can't know until I look at her."

"Quil, Bella is not Native. All the imprints are Native," he told me.

"Sam, I love her."

"Quil, I am sorry. You don't have a choice. You will have to end the relationship."

"I love her and I'm not going to break up with her."

"Quil, you WILL end your relationship with Bella Swan. You WILL NOT have any further contact with Bella," Sam said.

I could hear the authority in his voice and I felt the weight of his words. Without ever having had one before, I knew he just gave me an Alpha Command.

"Go to hell," I snarled. "I love her!"

"We know," he told me.

The moment I heard him say he knew, everything hit me. "You fucking knew this was going to happen," I snarled.

"Yes."

"You fucking knew and no one told me."

"We couldn't, we had to keep the secret," Sam attempted to placate me.

"Fuck your secrets! You all knew this was going to happen. You knew I would turn into a goddamn dog! You knew I would be a part of the secret and you didn't tell me. Did you know you were going to ORDER me to break up with Bella?"

"Yes, we knew you would have to end it with her," he admitted.

All I saw was red. I felt my body vibrate as I turned into a fucking dog again. The shorts Embry had given me were shredded.

_Quil you have to calm down-**Sam**_

_Fuck you, fuck all of you! Did you have a good laugh? Did you enjoy watching as I fell in love with her, knowing you were going to make me break her heart?-**Quil**_

_It's not like that Quil, really -**Embry**_

_Shut the fuck up, I do not want to hear anything you fucking say-**Quil**_

I could see their memories of Bella and me, our dates, us having sex. The first time I told her I loved her. Making love to her for the first time. But it was not me thinking about it.

_You spied on us?-**Quil**_

_We had to see how close to phasing you were.-**Sam**_

_How long?-**Quil**_

_A few months -**Sam**_

_You can take this shit and shove it up your ass; I want nothing to do with this_ _or any of you.-__**Quil**_

_It does not work like that-**Sam**_

_Shut the hell up-**Quil**_

_Quil we did not want to invade your privacy, we were trying to keep you_ _and Bella safe-__**Sam**_

_Did you watch us last night as I gave her a Quileute Promise Bracelet? Did you listen as I told her how one day I would put a ring on her finger and marry her? -**Quil**_

_We are sorry.-**Sam**_

_Save it for someone who believes you. Did you watch as I explained to her what the bracelet meant? Did you see her smile or her tears as she told me she loved me? Did you steal that memory from me too?-**Quil **_

I started thinking of Bella's face when I explained what the bracelet meant, her smile the way she kissed me, her eyes shining with tears as she told me she loved me. All of a sudden, I could feel myself shift. I sat on the ground naked and human, tears falling down my face. I did not even care who saw them.

"Quil please listen to us," Sam said looking at me. Sam's eyes were earnest as he made me look at him? "We did not spy on you to take your memories. We only wanted to make sure you wouldn't phase and hurt Bella by accident."

"Do you hear yourself? Make sure I did not hurt Bella. What the fuck do you think you are making me do? You think she is not going to be hurt when I disappear, less than 24 hours after I told her I want to marry her one day? Fuck you!"

"I only did what I thought was right," he defended himself.

"Nothing about this was the right thing to do. Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll believe the lies but I sure as hell don't," I spat at him. "I'm guessing this is why my two best friends dumped me with no explanation. You watched that happen too. For what? To keep a secret, that I was always going to be a part of anyway.

"Then every single one of you watched as Bella and I started a relationship. You all watched as we fell in love. You all knew that I would be forced to end it, forced to break her heart. You watched, and said nothing. So Alpha, can you explain to me how that was the right thing to do?" I challenged him.

"Quil, I know you're angry right now, but please come to my house. You can meet the rest of the pack. You have brothers to help you through this."

"Sam do you really think I trust any one of you? You lied to me. You spied on me for months, watching Bella and I make love. You violated her every time you watched us together. I want to marry Bella, and you are forcing me to end my relationship with her.

"Meet the pack, my brothers… Are you talking about the same guys you sent to taunt me about Bella? The same guys who talked about her as if she was a whore! Are these the brothers that are going to help me through this? **NO!** I don't have any brothers."

"Quil, you have to meet the pack," Sam told me sternly.

"Is that an order, Alpha?"

"If it needs to be, then yes."

"Lead the way Alpha, but know that I trust the cold ones more than I do you."

I followed Sam and Embry through the forest until we came to a small house. I could hear several guys inside, and smell food cooking. We found shorts just inside the tree line, and dressed quickly considering that's all we had to wear. I followed Sam and Embry until we were inside the house. A girl was in the kitchen. I guessed that must be Emily, Sam's imprint.

Once we were inside, the noise stopped. I could see Jared and Paul sitting on the couch. Seeing Paul made my hands start to shake. I wanted to fucking smash his face. I thought of Bella to calm myself. Jake was missing; I had a feeling that was on purpose.

"Quil has joined us."

"I've met everyone, can I go now?"

"Food is ready," Emily's voice rang out.

I watched as Jared and Paul made their way to the kitchen and sat down. "You need to stay and get to know everyone," Sam told me.

"Another order?"

"Quil, just try," Sam sighed.

"Fuck you! You want me to stay, then make it an order otherwise I'm fucking leaving."

"Fine, it's an order." He stalked into the kitchen.

"Quil, it's not as bad as you think," Embry attempted to reason with me.

"Go to hell Em. I'll be outside, unless you want to order me to sit beside you," I spat at Sam as I walked out the door. I had just sat down, when my 'brothers' came walking out with their plates. They each found a seat and started eating.

"Quil, we will have a bonfire to welcome you to the pack on Saturday, then we will arrange for you to get your pack tattoo," Sam told me.

"Save it, I don't want a bonfire. And I damn sure don't want a fucking pack tattoo."

"Quil you don't have a choice. The tattoo is mandatory as is the bonfire where you will take your oath. Before you ask, yes it is an order. You will attend the bonfire, you will get your tattoo, and you will take the oath," he told me. "I know you're pissed. I know you hate us right now, but this is your new life. The faster you accept it, the faster things will get better. We're going to have a pack meeting, and then we will discuss where you will be staying while you get your phasing under control." Sam finished his voice tight.

I sat there silent as the meeting took place. I didn't give a shit what was being said. All I could think about was how Bella would be waiting for me to call.

"Quil, you will stay here tonight. Tomorrow we can discuss other arrangements," Sam finally told me.

I watched as the others left to do whatever they do.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Emily told Sam. She turned to me. "Can I get you anything?"

"NO!"

I sat alone in the living room of Sam Uley's house trying to wrap my mind around the life I had 12 hours ago, and the one I was now facing.

"Dinner," Sam called.

I walked into the kitchen, sat down and started eating.

"Quil," Emily softly said my name.

I looked up waiting for her to continue. "We really are sorry for the hurt you feel," she told me.

"Are you? It sure didn't look like anyone was sorry as they talked about Bella like she was a whore, or when everyone watched me fall in love knowing what was going to happen. Save your I'm sorry's, they don't mean shit. It's nothing but Legends and Lies." I said getting up and going to bed. I shoved my chair back from the table and sloped off to bed.


	12. Chapter 12 When the bottom falls Out

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**Ch.12 When the bottom falls Out**

I hadn't seen or talked to Quil since the day after his graduation party. He sent me a text saying he didn't feel well and would call, but he hadn't.

That was nine days ago.

We had never gone that long without seeing each other, not even in the beginning.

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

_Ateara's residence_

_I hear a male voice answer, but it is not the voice I want to hear._

_Hi, is Quil there? I asked_

_No, he is out for the day; can I take a message? The same unknown voice tells me._

_Yes, can you tell him Bella called and I need to speak with him?_

_I will let him know._

_**Click**_

I hung up the phone, feeling anxious. Why wouldn't he come see me or at least call me if he is feeling well enough to be out for the day?

I refused to freak out. I would stay busy and wait for him to call like he said he would.

He loved me, I loved him, and everything was going to be ok. I just kept telling myself. I spent the next 2 days cleaning. I cleaned the house from top to bottom, scrubbed every surface, and rewashed the already clean clothes. Quil never called.

I couldn't pretend anymore. It had been eleven days. Quil was not going to call me and he was not going to come see me.

As painful as this was going to be, I needed to talk to him. I grabbed my keys, started my truck, and headed for La Push.

I pulled into Quil's driveway and sat trying to gather the courage to walk to the door.

Finally, I could not put it off anymore. I climbed out of the truck, walked up the steps, and knocked on the door.

The door swung open revealing the last person I expected to see. Sam Uley.

The moment I saw him, I knew.

I knew Quil was gone, and I was alone. I should have turned around and walked away but I couldn't.

"Is... Is Quil home?" My voice sounded shaky.

"No," he told me.

"Do you know when he will get home? I really need to speak with him."

"No."

I looked up at him prepared to try one last time, but as I looked at Sam I could see the change in his features. His face was blank, his eyes cold. It was like he was wearing a mask.

"Bella, he doesn't want to talk to you," he said in a voice devoid of all emotion.

"I … I need to talk to him. I only need 5 minutes." I was fighting the tears that wanted to fall.

"Quil doesn't want to see you anymore." His tone was final.

That was the moment, I felt my heart stop beating, my dreams crumble and hope die. Nothing had ever hurt this bad, not Edward leaving, not Jacob ending our friendship. This pain was all consuming.

"Can... can you p-p...please give him a message?" I stuttered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tell him it was always him. I loved him the most. Tell him, I said goodbye," I told him, turning to leave. I heard the door shut as I made it to my truck.

"Bella!"

I heard my name being called and turned to see one of Sam's groupies. I didn't know which one.

"What?" I asked.

"Figure it out yet? No one wants you… pale-face. Quil Hit it and Quit it, now he's done. Don't come back here, you just look pathetic," this unknown guy said.

I knew the tears I had been fighting were free flowing down my face.

"PAUL!" I heard someone yell.

I guessed the man who just stripped my soul, was Paul.

I grabbed the door of my truck to keep myself from falling down and started opening it so I could get far away from here.

"Bella... Wait!" Embry's voice called as he started walking up to me.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled.

I made it just outside the border of La Push before I had to pull over. I couldn't see through the tears. I felt something inside me break as I cried.

I don't know how long I sat there. My tears flowed endlessly. I finally got myself together enough to go home.

I pulled into the driveway, thankful Charlie was still at work. I went up to my room, gathered my toiletries and headed to the shower to get myself cleaned up.

I got dressed, packed a suitcase, and printed a couple of maps. I grabbed a couple of my favorite books and a few pictures of Quil and me before heading downstairs to write Charlie a note.

_Dad,_

_I cannot stay here._

_I have my cell phone, but please wait for me to call you._

_I love you._

_Bella_

I loaded everything in my truck, and drove to the bank. I pulled out every cent of my savings and pulled onto the road leading to the highway, and out of Washington.

**Sam and Pack Pov**

I answered Quil's house phone. I wished I had checked the caller ID when I realized it was Bella. She had already left a couple of messages.

_Ateara's residence_

_Hi, is Quil there? _

_No, he's out for the day. Can I take a message?_

_Yes, can you tell him Bella called and I need to speak with him?_

_I will let him know._

I hung up the phone and looked at Embry. He looked how we all knew he felt. We could hear Quil upstairs, as he heard Bella's voice on the other end of the phone. Quil had phased 9 days ago, and was not taking the order against seeing Bella well. He was angry and heartbroken, and felt betrayed by everyone.

Embry had sent her a text from Quil's phone saying he was not feeling well and he would call. I didn't know if he thought it would help or not. I didn't think he knew what else to do. So far, we had managed to keep Jake and Quil apart, but at some point they were going to be thrown together. We were all dreading what would happen when that time came.

Everyone felt bad for the situation, aside from Paul. He hated Bella because of the bloodsucker. He also felt she was responsible for the whining he said he had to listen to from Jake, and now with Quil phasing Paul was in rare form.

Quil's grandfather sent Quil's mom and dad down to the Makah rez to visit family while we got Quil under control. Quil refused to see or speak to Old Quil.

I finally let Quil stay at his house, but we were still checking on him daily.

Jake and Jared were in school. Paul was on patrol. Embry and I had come to check on Quil. It had been eleven days and he was still refusing to do anything without an order. We had just walked in the house when we heard Bella's truck pull into the driveway.

"Quil, you have to tell her you can't see her anymore," I told him.

"Fuck you! You placed the order; you look at her when her heart breaks. I can't do it. I won't do it," he spat back at me.

"Em, take him upstairs and keep him there," I told Embry. I watched as he practically carried Quil up the stairs.

Bella had pulled in about 5 minutes ago but had not come to the door yet. Finally, I heard a soft knock and went to answer. I swung open the door. The moment her eyes landed on mine, I could see realization in them. She knew it was over. Just seeing me told her Quil was lost to her.

"Is... Is Quil Home?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"No," I lied.

"Do you know when he will get home? I really need to speak with him," she pleaded.

"No."

The look on her face was killing me, so I put on a blank emotionless face to get myself through this.

"Sam, I only need to speak to him, for 5 minutes," she said.

"Bella, he doesn't want to talk to you," I told her, trying to ignore the heartbroken cries coming from upstairs.

"I ... I need to talk to him." She was fighting tears I could already see and smell.

"Quil doesn't want to see you anymore." I knew it was killing both her and Quil to hear this.

"C... can you p-p...please give him a message?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"Tell him, it was always him. I loved him the most. Tell him I said goodbye." Her eyes were so dead as she spoke that they sent chills down my spine. It was worse than when I found her in the forest. There was nothing left of Bella Swan. I closed the door quickly, trying to keep myself together. The look she gave me had no life in it. Gone were the smiles and easy laughter she had found with Quil.

I watched the shell of Bella Swan walk to her truck. I couldn't look anymore.

Embry came down looking like hell. I leaned into him. "Follow her, make sure she gets home," I told him before walking to the stairs to deal with Quil.

I had entered Quil's room when I heard Embry yell Paul's name and then call out for Bella to wait. I heard her yell to stay away from her and then listened as she started her truck and left.

"I'm sorry, Quil," I told him.

"Tell me you're sorry when you go home to your Emily. Tell me you're sorry when you marry her or when you have babies with her," he said. "Do you know what this is going to do to her?" he brokenly asked.

"Quil, I truly am sorry," I tried again.

"I love her, Sam. She was going to be my wife, the mother of my children. She was the best thing that ever happened to me." Tears were falling down his face.

There really wasn't anything I could say to make this better. Paul walked in rolling his eyes, but had the good sense to keep his mouth shut.

"Who's on patrol?" I asked.

"Jared, Jake's at home with Billy," Paul told me.

Embry came storming in the door.

"You mother fucker!" he screamed at Paul and nailed him in the face. The sound of bones cracking filled the room.

"STOP!" I yelled the order.

Embry was the most even tempered person I knew. Whatever had him fired up must be bad.

"What the hell?" Paul yelled.

"Sam, can you come outside with me?" Embry asked. I nodded my head and walked outside with him.

"Phase with me," he said, phasing instantly.

I phased and waited to find out what the hell was wrong.

_Who's phased right now?-**Embry**_

_Just me-**Jared**_

_Can you phase human for 5 minutes?-**Embry**_

_Uh, Sam?-**Jared**_

_Do it-**Sam**_

_We waited for the shimmer that always signals someone has phased._

_Watch-**Embry**_

_I watched as Bella heard her name being called. She turned to see who it was. You could tell she didn't know his name._

_What? she asked._

_I heard Paul speak._

"_Figure it out yet? No one wants you… pale-face. Quil tapped you, now he's done. You know the saying 'Hit it and Quit it' Quil Hit it and Quit it, now he's done. Don't come back here, you just look pathetic."_

_I watched as her eyes filled and tears fell. There were no words to describe the broken girl I saw through Embry's eyes. I listened as Embry yelled Paul's name, and then called Bella's name and asked her to wait._

"_Stay away from me!" she yelled, climbing into her truck._

_I watched as Embry followed her truck outside the border of La Push, where she pulled over. I watched as this broken girl with dead eyes put her head in her hands and sobbed, her entire body shaking. After a few minutes she wiped at her face with her hands and drove off._

_Embry DO NOT think of this while phased-_ **I immediately gave the order**_. If Quil sees this he'll kill him._

_Maybe you should let him-**Embry**_

_Phase back and check on Quil, I'll get Jared back on patrol-**Sam**_

I walked into Quil's house and dragged Paul outside.

"You crossed the line this time," I snarled, barely keeping my own temper in check. "You don't phase till I figure out what to do with you. Go home, and don't leave your goddamn house. And DO NOT think of what you said to Bella Swan while phased," I told him using the Alpha Command.

I walked back in the house, seeing Embry and Quil in the kitchen. I had just sat down as the phone rang.

"Am I allowed to answer the phone?" Quil asked.

"Let the machine get it," I told him.

On the third ring the answering machine picked up.

_You've reached the Ateara's; no one is available to take your call._

_Please leave your name and number and we will return your call._

Quil's mom's voice filled the air.

_**This is Chief Swan,**_ we heard.

"Fuck!" Embry hissed.

"Pick it up," Quil said, looking at me.

"Chief Swan?"I picked up the phone.

"_**Is Quil home?"**_

"No, he's out right now, can I take a message?"

"_**No you can tell me how to reach him. I need to speak with him right now."**_ He sounded pissed.

"Uh, Chief I'm not sure how to reach him. This is Sam Uley, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked him.

"_**I want to know what the hell happened. I came home from work and found a note from Bella. She's gone, all the note said is to wait for her to call. I checked her room and her clothes are gone. If he's done something to my daughter so help him."**_

Chief Swan was yelling by the time he finished talking.

"Chief, I don't think Quil would do anything to hurt Bella, but they did break up," I told him, hoping that would soothe his anger.

"_**You better hope I don't find out different."**_ He hung up.

I turned to face Embry and Quil. There wasn't anything I could say. Quil looked tortured. His eyes were red and tears were falling freely. I was looking at a 6'4 muscled werewolf, fall apart.

"If something happens to her, I will blame every one of you until the day I die," he said coldly. I watched as Quil's face changed, his body went rigid and his eyes turned black.

"What did Paul say to her? I heard him call her name, what did he say?" Rage was pouring off him so strongly you could smell it.

"Quil listen to me. I believe she was going to leave before Paul said anything," I told him urgently.

"What… the... Fuck… did … he … say … to …her?" Quil demanded, as his body shook.

"Quil, first you have to calm down. I will deal with Paul," I told him.

Quil slammed his fist into the table, sending splinters of wood everywhere as the table buckled under his strength. He stormed out of the house.

"FUCK!" Embry and I yelled at the same time.

"Embry, phase and send Jake on patrol. Get Jared, then you and he meet me at Paul's. Phase back and stay human. Do not let Jake know about this until we calm Quil down." I told him, taking off to Paul's before Quil could do too much damage.

I got to Paul's house in time to see Quil tumble out the back door with Paul.

"STOP!" I Alpha commanded.

Both Quil and Paul stopped in their tracks. They couldn't disobey the order no matter how much they wanted to.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Quil screamed at Paul.

"Fuck you, pup!" Paul shouted back.

"You bastard! What the hell did you say?" Quil demanded.

"I told her the truth. That you Hit it and Quit it," Paul said, smirking.

He was more stupid than I thought.

Quil burst into his wolf and lunged for Paul. Paul barely phased in time. Before I could even phase myself we heard a howl come from deep in the forest.

_**Jake…**_

"Em you and Jared head him off," I told them as I began my phase.

Paul was pinned to the ground as Quil sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

_You son of a bitch-**Quil**_

_Get over it-**Paul**_

_Everyone stop and phase NOW-**Sam**_

We all phased human where we stood in Paul's back yard.

"That's enough!" I commanded. "Paul, go inside now. I'll deal with you later."

We could hear him mumbling something about stupid leech loving pale face.

Jake chose that moment to come into the yard. With Paul gone, that left me, Jared and Embry to deal with him and Quil. Jake was glaring at Quil and I knew they were about to get into it.

"Jacob, don't start," I told him.

"Fuck that, why are you coddling Quil? You sure as hell didn't me. Now he knows what it feels like!" Jake yelled.

"Jake, now is not the time," I told him again.

"Fuck you Jake! It's not the same thing," Quil shouted.

"You're right, your best friend didn't make a move on your girl," Jake told him bitterly.

"You fucker! She was never your girl," Quil shot back at him.

"She could have been," Jake said stubbornly.

"Did you once think about her, you know the girl you say you love? It's all about you. What you feel. Just once think about Bella, and how she feels you selfish prick!" Quil screamed. "You have no idea how this feels. We love each other, it's different." Pain was the only feature on Quil's face.

"Only because you got her drunk," Jake yelled.

Quil turned and tackled Jake, the two of them falling to the ground. The three of us stood watching as Jake and Quil traded punches.

"Uh … are you going to stop this?'' Jared asked.

"Not unless it gets out of hand. Maybe if they beat the shit out of each other, it will be over," I told him.

After a few minutes and what looked like a couple broken noses and a dislocated shoulder, I made them stop.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"NO!" They both yelled it.

"Fuck you, Jake. I'm sorry she didn't love you back the way you wanted her to. But I'm not sorry she loves me. You know, Bella told me she loved you and trusted you more than anyone else because you were her best friend. But you piss on that because you didn't get what you wanted," Quil told Jake.

"You were my best friend. You knew how I felt about her. You knew she was off limits," Jake fired back at him.

"I didn't go after Bella to get back at you, no matter what you think. You arrogant mother fucker. It just happened! Neither of us did anything with the goal of hurting you, but I'll be damned if I feel guilty for loving her and her loving me back," Quil stated. Turning to me, he said, "I'm going home."

"Jared, go with him," I said.

"Why is it ok for you to feel bad for Quil, but you didn't care when I lost her?" Jake asked me.

"Jake, first off, I did care, I know you love her, but no matter how unfair it may be, it is different. Bella told you all along she only saw you as a friend. I know that doesn't change how you felt and it doesn't make your pain any less real. But just try to look at how Quil feels, Jake. He and Bella both lost their only friends. Somehow, they found each other and in the process they fell in love. She loves him back Jake and now he is being forced, as you were, to cut all ties. The difference is he knows how it feels to be with her. It was not just him that loved her, she loved him.

"Did you know, the night before he phased he gave her a promise bracelet. He planned to marry her. Imagine if you loved her like you do now, only every fantasy you ever had about the two of you was real, and **then** you had to say goodbye," I explained.

"Fuck." Jake's face was stricken.

"Yeah, that's what Quil is feeling," I told him.

"It still hurts," he said.

"I'm not saying it won't. I'm not saying your pain isn't real. I just want you to think about how the guy who used to be your best friend is feeling," I urged him.

"How am I supposed to forget how I feel?" he asked.

"Jake no one said you had to forget, not even Quil," I pointed out to him. "Let's go. I have to deal with Paul, before Quil gets to him again."


	13. Chapter 13 Chipped Porcelain

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.13 Chipped Porcelain**

**Bella's Pov**

I drove all night, not stopping until I couldn't drive anymore. I pulled into the motel, paid for my room, and fell to the bed. I woke earlier than I expected. My sleep was plagued with dreams that would never come true, and the sound of broken promises.

_I do not feel anything. I am completely numb. _

I pulled myself from the stiff uncomfortable bed, and made my way to the dingy bathroom to take a shower. I stepped into the stream of hot water, but not even the spray of the water gave me relief_. _I stood in the shower thinking about that day on the beach, the day that changed my life forever.

One drunken night turned into love. I fell in love with him so completely, mind, body and soul. It snuck up on me without me knowing. The truth was simple.I accidentally fell in love with Quil Ateara.

The last five months flashed through my mind as if I was watching a movie about my own life. The first drink of liquid that burned my throat, passing Quil the bottle as we both drank away our loss. Walking with him to his house, asking him why I was unlovable.

His arms pulling me close to comfort me. That first kiss, that lead to our clothes in a heap on the floor. The first touch the sound of my name rolling off his tongue. Quil asking me if I regretted what we had done, me saying no, realizing that I truly did not regret it.

The week after our drunken night, that, I could not get him off my mind. The way he looked, leaning against the wall in the cafeteria. Ditching class, because, I needed his hands on me. Feeling his need for me, matching mine for him.

Our easy banter. Our teasing. Ordering pizza and laughing at nothing at all. The night under the stars with his skin glowing from the fire, hearing him tell me he loved me. Making love for the first time under the stars, as he whispered his love for me, over, and over again. The sound of his voice as he explained that the bracelet he gave me was a promise that one day he would marry me.

Seeing Sam Uley answer his door and knowing it was all over.

I was sitting in the tub, the now cold water hitting my skin like a hundred thousand needles, as I cried. How was I going to survive this?


	14. Chapter 14 Pained Howl

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.14 Pained Howl**

**Quil's Pov**

"Give me some privacy," I told Jared, my babysitter.

"Okay," he agreed.

I walked to the cliffs, wishing I could jump and let the water consume me, but the truth was I was now almost indestructible. I couldn't even drink myself numb.

I sat watching the waves, envious of the way they crashed into the cliff walls, disappearing on impact.

I could see the beach from where I sat on the cliff, the same spot I found Bella sitting in the rain all those months ago. Walking up to her, I never imagined how my life would be forever changed.

I remembered everything, every detail.

How the sand felt as I sat down next to Bella, as she silently passed me her bottle of vodka. We drank until the liquid fire was gone. The walk to the market and then to my house.

Her shaky voice as she tried to fight the tears as she asked me why she was unlovable. Her scent as I pulled her into me to reassure her. The look on her face as I looked down and she looked up, our lips meeting. Her skin that felt like silk under my fingertips. Carrying her almost naked form to my room, asking if she was sure, praying she would say yes.

The way it felt to touch her, taste her and the moan I had to fight back as I entered her. Being nervous that she would regret what had happened. The relief I felt when she said she didn't. The two days we stayed in bed together. The stupidity of not getting her number.

The week that felt like a year. Watching her walk toward me, in the cafeteria of her high school.

Her hands around my neck, knowing she had wanted me as much as I wanted her that first week. The way she joked, and teased me. Watching her eat pizza with a fork. Renting movies and getting into popcorn fights.

Looking at her and not having a clue how it happened but knowing I loved her completely. Her sweet smiles and easy attitude that made me fall under her spell. The truth was, I accidentally fell in love with Bella Swan.

The knots in my stomach as I told her I loved her for the first time. Making love to her the first night under the stars, knowing nothing would ever be the same and being so happy about it. Her face as I promised with one bracelet to love her and one day make her my wife.

The tears in her eyes as she kissed me and told me she loved me and wanted to be my wife one day.

Hearing her voice quiver as Sam told her I did not want to see her anymore. The sound of her truck pulling out of my driveway with my future inside it.

I did not even know I was crying until I felt the tears fall onto my hands that were covering my face.

**Sam and Jacob**

_What are you doing out here-**Sam**_

_Working up the guts to apologize-**Jake**_

_Really?-**Sam**_

_Yeah-**Jake**_

_Charlie called today. Bella left-**Sam**_

_I heard Billy on the phone with him-**Jake**_

_Quil told me if something happened to her, he would blame all of us-**Sam**_

_He's right-**Jake**_

_I know-**Sam**_

_He has been right about almost everything-**Jake**_

_We watched as Quil stared out to the water below him, watched as he dropped his head into his hands and sobbed._

_You know he won't even talk to Old Quil. I don't know if he will ever trust us-**Sam**_

_Maybe with time-**Jake**_

_Maybe-**Sam**_

_What made you decide to apologize?-**Sam**_

_A lot of things, I have been so pissed that I had to leave Bella and she ended up with Quil, that I forgot she was my friend. He was my friend. When you told me he gave her the promise bracelet, I realized he wanted to marry her but more importantly, she wanted to marry him. This took her choice too. Show me what happened today-**Jake **_

_Believe me you do not want to see-**Sam**_

_Sam I need to -**Jake**_

_**Fine, but just remember, I warned you? -Sam**_

I watched as Sam remembered Bella's eyes when he told her Quil didn't want to see or talk to her. Quil's painful sobs as he listened from upstairs. I watched as Sam showed me the ghost of Bella walking to her truck, pulling over and sobbing so hard her body shook. I saw the fear, defeat and pain in Quil's face as he heard Charlie tell Sam that she was gone.

_Jake, she never looked that broken not even when I found her in the woods. Her eyes, they were dead. It was like I could see through her. They haunt me-**Sam**_

_I'm going to try to apologize-**Jake**_

_Good luck-**Sam**_

I pulled on my shorts and stood for a minute trying to think of what to say.

"What do you want?" Quil asked.

I forgot he would smell me. "I came to tell you... I'm sorry," I told him.


	15. Chapter 15 Reflections

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.15 Reflections**

**Charlie's Pov**

I had just got off the phone with Bella. She tried to sound happy but I could hear the sadness in her voice. It broke my heart. There was nothing worse than not being able to take your child's pain away.

It was months since Bella left. She would not tell me where she was. I could have found out by tracking her through the system but I didn't want to lose her trust. I thought she may never come home if she found out.

I didn't know what happened between her and Quil. They looked happy. When they first started hanging out, I wondered what exactly was going on, but as the months passed it was easy to see they had fallen in love. He was good to her, and seemed to really love her. Then I came home one day to a note telling me she was gone and would call.

I called his house. Sam Uley told me they broke up. I thought maybe she had left so I would not see her sad. I knew she felt guilty for my worry after that Cullen kid left.

I missed her, and I wished she felt she could have stayed. I would have done anything to help her. I just wanted my baby girl to come home.

**Sam's Pov**

I felt responsible for so much that had happened over the last few months.

After Quil phased and the fall out that came with it, I went to the council and argued that as Alpha I wanted to inform those that carry the wolf gene about the pack.

Quil was right, we kept a secret from him, that he was a part of. That secret tore apart lives. The elders argued against it, but the pack said it would have made things easier had they known. In the end, it was decided those who showed signs of phasing would be informed.

I wished I would have gone to the council in the beginning, but when they said keep the secret, I didn't question it. They were the Elders after all. Lessons learned.

Seth and Leah Clearwater phased a few weeks ago. Seth had been informed of the pack and was looking forward to phasing. We didn't know to inform Leah. She was the first female in history to phase.

Leah was as pissed as Quil. She learned the real reason I broke her heart. Jake imprinted on her and she on him. She was calmer as a result; his sunshine personality next to her Satan temper was entertaining to watch.

Paul saw the error of his ways. He had a little help along the way. Quil beat the hell out of him one day, when he wouldn't shut his mouth. Broke his nose, three ribs and his left arm, before I could give the order to stop. He learned to shut up, but it was not until Rachel Black came back home that he started mending his ways. He imprinted on her, earning him another broken nose from Jake.

Rachel made Paul's life hell, much to the enjoyment of everyone. When she found out what he said to Bella, she told him that until he grew a heart he could forget about her, imprint or not. Then she hit him in the face with one of her college books, breaking his nose yet again. He actually looked like he was ready to cry.

It was a good thing he healed fast. His nose was broken 5 or 6 times in the space of 3 months, by three pack brothers and his own imprint. Rachel kept him in line.

I thought of Bella Swan often. I wished I had been a better Alpha, a better man. Maybe she would not have been torn apart. I wondered what happened to the girl the pack, the tribe broke.

Her eyes still haunted me.

**Jake**

Embry and I missed our friend. The guy we grew up with was easy going, always joking and smiling. Perverse sense of humor that would have you crying from laughing so hard. The Quil we saw now was nothing like that. He kept to himself, and he was quiet and didn't really trust anyone. No one blamed him.

He hadn't spoken to Old Quil since he first phased, blaming him for the order not to tell him. Sam gave the command but he was following orders from the Elders.

I apologized to him, and I think he accepted it. I knew I should not have spied on him and Bella, and I felt bad for being such an ass, but I didn't really understand until me and Leah got together. Everything clicked then. I hoped one day I could get my friend back.

I watched as Quil walked to the cliffs he spent whatever time he had not patrolling or working, sitting up there. He was good at keeping his thoughts private while phased, but every once in a while he slipped and we saw what he thought about, and what haunted his mind. We saw him picturing what he thought his future was.

The first time it happened, he didn't know anyone else was phased, he was playing it out like a movie. It was too much. Embry and I phased human and bawled like babies.

I wondered what happened to Bella. No one had seen her since she left and no one knew where she was. Charlie talked to her, but not even he knew where she went.

She was my best friend. I wished I had been a better friend to her in return. I hoped one day I could tell her how sorry I was.


	16. Chapter 16 The living Dead

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.16 The Living Dead**

**Bella's Pov**

I had been in Sacramento for three months. I found a decent job, an apartment, and I existed. Sometimes I thought about what I would have done if it had not been for… _Stop it Bella,_ I told myself.

"Bella, honey, how are you today?" It was Ben, the owner of the café I worked at.

"I'm good, how are you?" I lied and asked to be polite.

"I'm another day older, can't complain," the perpetually happy grandfather-like Ben told me. "Have you found a new car yet?"

"Nothing affordable," I complained.

"I saw this in the paper this morning, thought I'd bring it in to show you." He handed me the auto section of the newspaper.

I looked down to see an ad for a 2006, Honda Civic, low miles. And in my price range. "This looks good!" I told him honestly.

"I can go with you to check it out if you want," he offered.

"Thank you Ben. That would be great. I can pump gas and that's about it," I told him, almost making a joke.

"Call and set up a time to see it," he told me as he headed into the kitchen.

I worked my shift, the regulars doing their best to make me smile. Most of our customers were older and I was treated like everyone's granddaughter. I thought that under different circumstances it would make me happy. I stumbled and tripped my way through another shift.

I had to be the worst waitress in history. I had no idea why Ben and Charlotte didn't fire me the first day. They never had a grandchild and I guessed they decided I was as close as they were going to get to having one. Either that or it was the hysterical crying I was prone to do. Either way I was thankful.

They rented the small apartment upstairs to me and checked on me. They didn't ask questions. I thought they knew that whatever brought me there wasn't anything good.

When we closed, Ben drove me to see the car. He checked it out from top to bottom.

"Bella, I believe it's a stable car. It's just what you need," Ben informed me.

I paid the $3000 and winced when I mentally balanced my checkbook.

"Thank you for coming with me," I told Ben as I get inside the Honda.

"No problem let us know if you need anything. See you in the morning." He pulled away to head home.

I made my way up the stairs, unlocked the door and sat on my bed. I told myself that tonight I would be strong and let the memories stay hidden in the drawer, but I knew I was weak and pulled them out.

I stared at the few pictures I had, and ran my fingers across the leather bracelet. They were the only reminders I had that I once lived, and loved. I put them back as I felt the familiar tears streak my face. I gathered myself up, grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom to wash away the evidence of my weakness. I wondered if he ever thought of me.

As I stepped out of the shower I heard my phone ring. I knew it could only be Charlie or Renee. I trudged over to my bed and answered the phone, ready to have the same conversation I'd been having for the past three months.

_Hello?_

_Hi Bells._

_Hey dad._

_How are you doing?_

_Good, just working ya know._

_Bella have you thought about when you will come home?_

_Dad, I'm not ready._

_Your mom called me today._

_Yea?_

_She said you could always stay in Fl. for awhile if you wanted._

_I know, but I'm good where I am. I have a job, an apartment and I bought a car today._

_Why what happened to the truck?_

_It was just time to get something more reliable._

_Bells just think about coming home, please._

_Dad I have to go._

_I love you, I'll call soon._

I felt guilty for leaving him. I knew he worried but I just couldn't stay. It would have been too hard. Maybe one day my dad would understand and forgive me.

**Quil's Pov**

Three months I had been a wolf. Bella was gone and I wished daily for relief. I phased, patrolled and went to pack meetings. I attended the bonfires, and I hated every second. I existed, but I did not live.

I spent my off time working, saving and wondering what the fuck I was supposed to do. I used to never think about leaving La Push but that was when I thought I would live here with Bella. I thought I would watch our kids grow up where I did. Now, I couldn't stand being trapped here.

I climbed the stairs from the midnight patrol. I walked into my room and inhaled deeply, hoping against all hope there was even the slightest trace of her scent left. I was disappointed, like all the nights before. Her scent was long gone, just like her. I headed straight to the shower in an effort to keep my drug of choice out of my hands for one night. I let the water rain down on me and my mind wandered. When the water ran cold, I pulled myself out, dried off, and willed myself to be stronger than what I was.

I lay down and imagined she was there with me. It was useless. There was no warm body that felt of silk within reach. My resolve faltered as I retrieved the pictures from their hiding place, and looked at them for the millionth time. I was an addict.

My favorite picture was the one from the graduation party. We were so wrapped up in each other we never knew my mom snapped the photo. My lips were smiling against her neck. Her head was tilted back with a sly grin on her face. My hands were on her tiny waist, her fingers curled through my belt loops. It was taken two hours before I told her I planned to marry her one day.

I remembered the smile she wore on her face for me, her laugh that turned my world upside down. Her smile that made me believe I was better than I am. I felt the now familiar sting of tears in my eyes.

Jake apologized. I knew he meant it and sometimes I wished I had my two best friends back, but I knew I was shit to be around so I kept my distance. I hated seeing the pity in their eyes as they looked at me. He told me he heard Charlie talking to Billy one night. No one knew where she went. She wouldn't even tell her dad. Sometimes I wondered if it was somewhere close, and maybe one day we would pass each other on the street.

I wondered if she was safe, happy. Did she ever think about me, and if she did, did it make her cry? I was brought out of my memories by my mom knocking on my door. "I'm up, come on in," I told her as I hurried to hide the evidence of my dependency.

"Quil, you don't have to hide them," she told me.

"What are you doing up?" I asked her.

"I never get to see you anymore," she said.

"Yeah, patrol keeps me busy and then work." My excuses were lame.

She knew the truth. I did everything to keep myself busy. Anything to keep my mind from wandering to the place that made me wish the water would swallow me.

"How are you doing?" she asked me.

"It hurts," I said, trying to be a man and not cry in front of my mom like a baby.

"I know." She pulled me into the kind of hug that only a mom can.


	17. Chapter 17 Freeway Noise

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.17 Freeway Noise**

**Jake's Pov**

_Damn can't you think of something else, that's my sister-**Seth**_

_Sorry kid, I can't help it-**Jake**_

_Try or I am going to throw up-**Seth**_

_Shit did you hear that?-**Jake**_

_Yea, sounded like tires squealing and a crash-**Seth**_

_Call for the others, I'll go check it out-**Jake**_

_FUCK it's Charlie-**Jake**_

_Is he alive?-**Sam**_

_Barely-**Jake**_

_Someone come help. Check the other driver-**Jake**_

_I'm on my way-**Sam**_

_Sam I'm going to phase so I can help him-**Jake**_

_Yea, I will be right there. Seth go call 911-**Sam**_

"He doesn't look good," I told Sam.

"The other driver is dead, smells like whiskey. It looks like he missed the turn and hit Charlie head on," Sam said.

"Shit, he's gurgling," I started to panic.

"I hear the sirens," Sam reassured me.

I watched as the ambulance took off with Charlie inside. My dad's best friend, a second father to me.

"Jake does anyone know where Bella is, or how to reach her?" Sam asked.

"I heard Charlie talking to dad one night. She wouldn't tell him where she was but she kept her cell phone and number. He talks to her every week," I told him.

"Think she'll come back?" Sam asked.

"For Charlie, yeah, she'll come." I said with conviction.

"How much more can she lose?" Sam's voice was heavy with emotion.

"I don't know, Sam. I ... Damn it, how is this fair?" I shouted.

"It isn't,' Sam said, shaking his head.

"Shit! I gotta go tell Dad and Harry, but what do we do about Quil?" I looked to my Alpha for direction.

"We have to tell him," Sam said firmly.

"I know that, but what's it going to do to him?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Sam told me. "I'll tell him then go to the hospital while you get your dad. Meet you there?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

**Bella's Pov**

I had spent the last five months working and willing my mind to forget the memories that constantly plagued my thoughts. I woke every morning like I was supposed to, I worked my shift, I paid my bills. I breathed, but I would not say that I lived. The months of pretending, acting as if I was alive had taken their toll. I was exhausted.

My phone ringing startled me out of my thoughts. I looked down and noticed the call was coming from WA. I let voice mail answer for me. I did not have the strength to fake happiness in my voice. I waited to hear the Bzzz telling me I had a message. I dialed voice mail and pressed my code to retrieve the call.

_My name is Dr. Conrad, calling from Forks Memorial Hospital._

_I am trying to reach Isabella Swan._

_Charles Swan was admitted this evening. Please call as soon as possible._

_555-555-5555_

My stomach turned with fear. _Please let Charlie be ok._

I dialed the number with trembling fingers and held my breath as I waited for someone to answer.

_Forks Memorial Hospital how my I direct your call? The operator asked._

_I need to speak with Dr. Conrad._

_May I tell him who is calling?_

_Isabella Swan._

_Ms. Swan… just a moment._

_I listened to bad elevator music as I held._

_This is Dr. Conrad._

_My name is Isabella Swan. I just received a message that my father Charlie Swan was admitted._

_Yes, Ms. Swan, your father was involved in an automobile accident and was brought into the E.R. with multiple injuries._

_Is... Is he alive?_

_Yes, but the next 24-48 hours are critical. If you are able to travel here, I recommend you do so, the sooner the better._

_Of course, thank you._

I hung up the phone, unable to wrap my mind around what I had just heard. Charlie... My dad. Oh God, what if I don't make it in time.

I pulled myself from my bed and started gathering things to pack. If I left immediately I could be in Forks just after midnight. I finished packing in record time, and hauled myself out the door and downstairs. I knocked on the café door, and waited for Ben to answer.

"Bella you don't work today," he said, looking at me in surprise.

"My dad is in the hospital. They said I needed to get there as soon as possible," I explained hurriedly.

"Will you be ok on your own?' he asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know I don't know when I will be back. And my job I ... I"

"Bella, don't worry. Honey, your job will be waiting for you when you get back. Take as much time as you need. Please call us if you need anything," he told me kindly.

"Thank you," I told him as I left to walk back to my car. I still missed my old truck, even if this car was safer and more suitable.

I didn't know what would have happened to me if I had not met Ben and his wife. I pulled out onto the freeway and began driving to the one place I never wanted to return to.

**Sam's Pov**

How many times can fate attack the same person? I wondered as I walk to Quil's house. I knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Sam," Quil said as he reached the doorway.

"Quil, can I talk to you a minute?" I asked.

I waited until we were a few feet inside the forest before I said anything. "Jake and Seth were on patrol when they heard a car wreck. Jake went to check it out. Quil, its Charlie. Looks like a drunk missed a turn and hit him head on. He was alive when the ambulance took him, but it doesn't look good. Jake thinks Bella will come home for him. I am heading to the hospital to wait for Jake to bring Billy. I didn't want you to find out any other way," I told him.

Quil nodded, letting me know he heard, and started walking towards the cliffs. He spent a lot of time sitting and looking out on the water. He was good with hiding his thoughts but we all knew who was on his mind as he watched the waves. I phased so I could make it home faster and change.

_Jake just left my house. He is on his way to get Billy-**Seth**_

_I am going to change then head to the hospital-**Sam**_

_Let us know when you hear something-**Seth**_

_I will-**Sam**_

I walked into my house and watched Emily as she fluttered around in the kitchen, unaware I was home. I walked up and wrapped her in my arms, kissing her face.

"Sam?" she asked, sensing something wrong.

"Jake and Seth heard a car wreck while on patrol. It was Charlie," I told her.

"Is he...?" she couldn't finish the question.

"No, but it doesn't look good," I confirmed.

"Does anyone know how to reach Bella?" she asked.

"Jake says Charlie calls her on her cell phone. I guess she kept it," I said.

"Do you think she will come home?" Emily wondered aloud.

"Jake thinks so."

"It's too much for one person." Emily sounded upset.

"I know."

"Quil?" she asked.

"I told him, he's at the cliffs." I didn't need to explain further.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she offered.

"Please."

Emily and I made it to the hospital as Jake pulled up with Billy. We walked in together and could see half of the Forks Police Department gathered.

"Think they'll tell us anything?" Jake asked Billy.

"Yeah, that officer there is Chris, goes fishing with us sometimes."

"Billy!" One of the officers walked over to talk to Billy.

"Chris is there any news?" Billy asked him.

"Not yet. I talked to the Paramedic. He says it looks bad," Chris told Billy solemnly. "If I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Chris has anyone been able to reach Bella?" Billy asked.

"Charlie made sure a few of us had her phone number, you know incase anything ever happened. Doc talked to her not long after he was brought in." Chris confirmed.

**Quil's Pov**

I listened as Sam told me Charlie had been in a wreck, and that it didn't look good. How many times is Bella going to get hurt? FUCK! I went to the cliffs. It was the only place my thoughts were my own. The thought of Bella coming home made my heart race. My mind started thinking of how she always smelled like ripe strawberries, her skin soft like silk. She was everything. I could still picture the future I told her about. Getting married, building a house with the huge kitchen she wanted. Watching as her belly swelled with our babies. Our life would have been beautiful.

I never thought of myself as the guy who wanted a wife and kids, until I fell in love with her. Then I couldn't imagine any other life. I wanted to see her. I missed her so much it physically hurt. I wouldn't risk hurting her even more than I already had. It wouldn't be fair. I loved her enough to stay away.


	18. Chapter 18 The Ghost of Bella Swan

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.18 The Ghost of Bella Swan**

**Sam's Pov**

I returned to La Push with everyone. There had been no news about Charlie. He was in the ICU listed as critical condition. We did not know his exact injuries but Jake and I knew they were severe. We stayed at the hospital until 10:00 pm. Bella had not shown up yet. She either was not coming or she was farther away then we knew.

"When are you going back?" Emily asked me.

"How did you know?" I answered her question with one of my own.

"I know you," she said simply.

"I have to know what we did to her. Her eyes haunt me Emily," I told her.

"Call me if you need me," she said.

"I love you," I told her.

I left with no plan. I only knew that I had to see what happened to her. The look on her face, her empty eyes, and her sob wracked body haunted me.

I felt like a criminal hiding in the shadows, waiting, and watching. It was half past midnight and I was beginning to think she was not coming when a car pulled into the parking lot. _California plates_. It had to be her. I watched as Bella got out of the car and glanced around the parking lot. She looked straight at me, only she didn't know it. If I had been standing, I surely would have dropped to my knees. Her face was blank, no life in it at all. She looked like someone who had seen hell, and I guessed she had. What had we done to this girl?

I watched as she made her way inside, and then I headed home. I walked in the door and saw Emily sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sam... Sam are you ok?" she asked in concern.

"Oh God Emily, what have we done?" I whispered.

"Sam, talk to me, what happened?" Emily demanded.

"She hadn't shown up, I was getting ready to leave when a car pulled into the lot. I watched as she got out of the car, and scanned the parking lot. She looked right at me, but through me." I started to explain.

"Did she see you?" she asked.

"No." I shook my head. "Emily, her face was blank, there is nothing there."

"Is there anything we can do?'' she asked immediately.

"What can we do?" I felt completely hopeless.

"We can go to the hospital in the morning with Billy and try to talk to her," Emily told me.

We walked up the stairs and lay in our bed. I never closed my eyes. I knew I would see her in my nightmares. I got up and sat outside with a cup of coffee as the sun rose. I wondered how she was even alive. I had never seen someone with a beating heart look the way she did.

Jake had patrol that morning so Emily and I were taking Billy to the hospital to visit Charlie. I couldn't imagine what he was going to feel when he saw her. He loved her like a daughter.

The drive to Forks was fast. Bella's empty eyes and blank face filled my thoughts. We walked into the hospital, rode the elevator and arrived on the ICU floor. As soon as we turned the corner, we could see Bella standing near the nurse's station talking with the Dr.

Last night hiding in the shadows I didn't see the full impact we had had on her. Seeing her now, it was clear, and not one of us deserved mercy from the spirits. She must have sensed us, because she turned her head and looked at us. I heard Billy's breath hitch as he saw what had become of his best friend's daughter. We were looking at the ghost of Bella Swan. She turned back to the Dr. and continued talking.

Bella just nodded. She did not move from where she was standing. She looked like she was trying to figure out how to escape. I watched as she reached down, grabbed her bag and turned in our direction.

"Bella!" Billy called.

"Billy," she responded lifelessly.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered like an automaton. "I put you and Harry on the visitor list, so you shouldn't have a problem. She turned her dead eyes on me, Sam, thank you for helping my father; give Jake my thanks as well. I am grateful, but please don't come back while I'm here." She walked away.

"Sam," Billy called. His face was full of emotion when I looked at him.

"I know," I told him. I looked at Emily who had tears running down her face. "Emily are you okay?"

"Bella... She, Sam... Oh, my god... How?" Emily asked.

"Loss," I told her simply.

**Bella's Pov**

I drove straight through trying to get to Charlie. I do not know how I stayed awake. When I saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign I thought I might have to pull over and be sick. This was the last place I ever wanted to come back to.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, got out and glanced around. I made my way to the nurse's station of the ICU and into Charlie's room.

My dad had always seemed larger than he was. He didn't seem that way now, as I looked at him lying there with tubes and bandages. I could not imagine a world where Charlie Swan did not exist. His booming voice yelling at the game, his unhealthy cobbler addiction, or his quiet way that even without grand gestures left no doubt as to how he felt.

I stayed by his bedside until morning, when the Dr. made his way into the room to check on Charlie and explain his injuries to me. I walked with the Dr. to the hall so we could discuss surgery and I could sign the paperwork. As I stood listening, it felt like I was being watched. I turned my head to see Billy, Sam Uley and his girlfriend staring at me.

I knew Billy would be here and that I would have to see him, but Sam I was not prepared for. I wondered what else he wanted to take from me? I grabbed my bag and walked towards the elevators. Unfortunately, that led me past Billy and the others.

"Bella!" Billy called my name.

"Billy," I greeted him.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes," I lied. "I put you and Harry on the visitor list, so you shouldn't have a problem. Sam, thank you for helping my father, give Jake my thanks as well. I am grateful, but I ask that you please don't come back while I'm here." Then I walked away.

I sat in my car for a long time before finally making my way to the door. Everything about this house made me remember my last two weeks in Forks. I walked through the door to the familiar kitchen. Everything looked the same.

I made it up the stairs and into my old bedroom. Nothing had been touched, my drawers were still half-open from my haste to leave, my bookshelf had frames knocked over and his hoodie was still hanging on the back of my door. The same hoodie I wore that first night I spent with him. I almost pulled it to me, to see if it still held his scent.

Memories flooded my mind. I could feel myself starting to lose what little control I had managed to find over the months. I quickly made my way downstairs. I did not think I could stay in there. Everywhere I looked something reminded me of Quil. I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes. I prayed for sleep.

I woke a few hours later, showered, dressed and headed back to the hospital. I walked into the hospital, made my way to Charlie's floor and into his room.

"Bella." I heard my name. I looked up to see Billy sitting in his chair in the corner of the room. I looked at him and waited for him to say what he was going to say. Maybe it was the look I gave him that kept him silent. I was thankful.

"I'm going to get some tea, I'll be back," I told Billy and left quickly before he could say anything.

I made my way to the cafeteria. Unfortunately, Sam was there. I ignored his stare, bought my tea and sat down trying to be invisible.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Sam asked walking up.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly.

"Bella..."

I interrupted him before he could finish.

"Sam, I'm truly grateful for your helping Charlie, but please stay away from me. If you have any mercy, you will leave me alone," I told him.

I got up and made my way back to Charlie's room, grateful that Billy was gone. I sat with Charlie until it got dark, then headed to his house for the night.

I sat in the house that used to bring me comfort. I could feel the ghost of my past around me, mocking me. _What a fine mess you turned out to be_, I could almost hear them chanting.

I was brought out of my delusions by a knock on the door. I dreaded who might be on the other side. The only people, who knew I was back in Forks, were the people I ran from.

I opened the door just a crack. "Sam, what are you doing here? I asked you to stay away from me," I reminded him.

"Bella… can we talk to you?" his girlfriend asked me.

"It's Emily right?" I clarified.

"Yes," she said.

"Emily do you have friends?" I asked her.

"Uh yes," she was clearly puzzled as to where I was going with this.

"Do you like to spend time with them? Laugh? Have fun? Are they there for you when no one else is? Can you tell them all your darkest secrets and know they will still be your friend?" I asked angrily.

"Bella…"

"You wanted to talk, answer my question!"

"Yes, Bella," she said.

"I had a friend once, he was my best friend. Healed me when I thought I was broken," I told her. "Emily, do you love Sam?"

"Please, Bella," she begged.

"Do you love him?" I asked again raising my voice slightly.

"Yes I do," she confirmed.

"Does he love you?" I asked.

"Yes," she told me.

"Do you look at him, and know as long as he's beside you everything will be ok? Does he walk into a room, and make you feel like the only girl in the world? When he touches you, do you forget to breathe? Do you imagine marrying him, having children together? Does he take away everything bad or painful and replace it with love?" I asked.

"Y-y… yes." Her eyes were filled with tears when she answered me.

"I had someone like that once too. I loved him so completely that I forgot what it felt like to be dumped in the woods. I forgot the pain I felt when my best friend, my only friend walked away telling me I was not good. The person I loved made me laugh, cry and believe that I was not broken, I was not plain. He made me think I was good enough to be loved. He made me whole.

"I watched as Sam nodded to Jake as he ended our friendship and I stood in front of Sam as he told me Quil did not want me. So Emily please tell me, what we should talk about. I do not have anything left. If you are worried I am going to try to talk to Quil, don't be. As another one of your groupies told me… I was a 'Hit it and Quit it'. Going back would make me pathetic," I told her. "Please don't come here again, don't come to the hospital. Leave me alone." I shut the door.

I made myself a cup of hot tea, and sat at the kitchen table trying to hold myself together.


	19. Chapter 19 Hell hath no Fury

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**Ch. 19 Hell Hath No Fury**

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up much as I had for the past two weeks, exhausted and stressed beyond what my body could handle. I began what had become my routine. Shower, brush my teeth, dress and choke down something resembling breakfast.

I drove to the hospital hoping for some good news. I passed the nurses who knew me from my many trips to the E.R and now my constant presence here with Charlie.

Dr. Conrad stopped me in the hall, "Ms. Swan I have some test results back that I'd like to go over with you," he told me as we walked into Charlie's room.

"The surgery was a success, the swelling has significantly decreased, and he shows normal brain function. As we discussed earlier we had to put him in a medically induced coma. Once his body has more time to heal from his injuries we will be bringing him out of the coma. He is still critical, but the results are optimistic. Your father appears to be a fighter," he told me. "Oh and here is the list of referrals you asked for." He handed me a print out.

"Thank you Dr. Conrad," I told him.

"You're welcome, and get some rest. Dr's orders." He smiled at me.

I spent the next hour sitting with Charlie, wondering if I would ever hear him call me Bells again. I made my way to the cafeteria. I bought lunch and sat down with my book. From the corner of my eye I saw Billy being wheeled into the cafeteria. I could not see who was with him, but I knew it was no one I wanted to see.

For two weeks, I've felt like I was being watched, but had never seen anyone. I quickly got up, hoping to escape through the exit before they could get any closer. I was almost free when I heard a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Bella?" She called my name halting my escape.

"Jessica," I greeted.

"I heard about your dad," she said.

"Yeah, he's holding on," I told her.

"When did you get back? Where have you been?" She asked, looking me up and down.

"I've been back two weeks, and I live in California," I told her.

Jessica grabbed my arm tightly.

"Who is that hottie looking at you?" she asked me.

"No one is looking at me Jess," I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Yes he is," she turned me too quickly for me to stop her. Right there staring at me was Paul. I would remember his face forever.

"Uh, Jess, I don't know him, maybe he's looking at you. You should go find out. I have to get back to my dad. I'll see you later." I practically sprinted out of the cafeteria, down the hall and out the exit.

I knew my face was already streaked with tears as I sat down on the bench and put my head in my hands. After a few moments, I was calm enough to get up and drive. I stood and took a step, coming face to face with Sam Uley. I heard him say my name, as I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned to see Paul. I sat back on the bench feeling utter defeat.

"I haven't seen you since you and Emily came to Charlie's house, but I know you've been following me. Is this what you have been waiting for? To see me as I really am? A crying, pathetic, lonely person that no one other than my parents can love. Here I am. Let me do you one better, and tell you how I really am.

"I do not sleep, because when I close my eyes I hear your voice Paul. I hear you tell me how I was just a piece of ass. Or your voice Sam telling me Quil did not want to talk to me or see me again. I left my father, so he would not have to see. I did not want to see the look of pity in his eyes when he realized another person I cared about threw me away. Quil made number three, so it must be something that is wrong with me. Right?

"I take showers in the hopes the spray from the water will drown out the sound of my own crying. I fake smiles to my customers who are nice enough to pretend not to notice that the smiles are fake. I jump at the sound of a deep voice, afraid to see him, and devastated when I don't. I look at the pictures of us, and I wonder if it is a captured memory proving that someone did love me, or if it's a reminder of my stupidity in believing he did.

"I don't know anymore. I don't know what I did for you all to hate me, but you win. So go home. Pat yourself on the back, high five, drink a beer, and toast to the fact that you succeeded. You chipped away at me until there was nothing left.

"Charlie may be lying upstairs, but he is still the Chief of Police, and I am still the daughter of the Chief of Police. Stay away from me. Or I will call the cops. Besides you took everything I had, there's nothing left I assure you," I told them and walked to my car.

**Sam's Pov**

"Give me an Alpha order," Paul begged.

"Do NOT think of Bella Swan while phased," I ordered Paul.

"Boys!" Billy called, wheeling himself through the door.

"Billy make the calls, get the council together. We need to have a meeting," I told him.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

I just nodded my head in Paul's direction. Billy looked over at Paul, the biggest dick any of us have ever known, whose 6'4 frame was wracked with sobs and guilt. Billy shook his head and we made our way back to La Push. We pulled up to the council building and went inside.

"Did you call the pack?" Billy asked.

"No, Paul is under order and no one else will be attending until after we decide."

**Bella's Pov**

It had been a few hours since my run in with Sam and Paul. For the first time in months I felt like fighting back. I said what I had been feeling and now I was just pissed off. I decided to go to the grocery store. There was only so much take-out you could eat.

I grabbed my bag and jacket and headed out the door. I stopped in my tracks at the unfamiliar car in my driveway. "Isabella Swan?" A man wearing a nice suit asked, stepping out of a new looking BMW.

"Yes," I answered warily.

"You've been served." He handed me an envelope and started walking back to his car.

"What the hell does 'you've been served' mean?" I demanded, but he was already gone. I opened the envelope and what was left of my heart stopped. That fucking bastard!

I hurled myself into my car and took off. I have had no idea how fast I was driving. I pulled up to Billy's house, and without knocking walked through the door.

"Bella?" Jake was clearly shocked to see me standing in his house.

"Where can I find Quil Sr.?" I demanded unceremoniously.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked.

"Where the hell can I find him?"I yelled.

Jake just sat there, probably stunned by my outburst. "Never mind, I should have known you wouldn't help me," I said and walked out. I got back in my car and drove to the council building. I knew he was an Elder. I probably should have looked there first.

I pulled up, threw my car in park and walked through the doors. I could hear people talking. I followed the voices until I found a door cracked. I swung it open and looked inside to see Harry and Sue Clearwater, Billy Black, Sam Uley and that bastard Quil Sr.

"Uh, Bella, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed at Quil Sr.

I could hear people coming through the door behind me. I turned to look and could see Jake and Paul walking in. "GET OUT!" I screamed.

"Bella what's wrong?" Billy asked, sounding genuinely concern.

"Was it you who told him? Or maybe Sam?" I asked looking at Billy.

I threw the envelope at him, and stared at Quil Sr.

"You stupid old man," I heard Billy say. "Bella," he turned to me.

"NO, you listen. You stay away from me ALL OF YOU." I walked up to Quil Sr. and looked him straight in the eye. "You want my baby; you have to kill me first." I turned and walked out the door.


	20. Chapter 20 Rabid

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.20 Rabid**

**Quil's Pov**

I knew Bella was back. I could feel her. I didn't need anyone to tell me.

The order Sam gave me right after my first phase had never been lifted, but I was trying to figure out a way around it. I had planned to stay away, but I needed to see her, just once to know she was real, that I had not imagined her. That I did not imagine us.

I was walking on First Beach, trying to clear my head when I heard some girls from Forks talking. They always came down here trying to hook up with someone, anyone in the pack. I was sitting on the sand almost in the same spot I sat with Bella all those months ago. Slut 1 and Slut 2 were being so loud it was making my ears bleed.

"You'll never guess who I saw today," Slut 1 with the nasally voice said.

"Who?" Slut 2 asked.

"Bella Swan," Slut 1 announced.

Bella's name made me pay attention to the gossiping sluts.

"Uhg, why do you care?" Slut 2 asked.

"She's knocked-up. She didn't say so, but she's huge!" Slut 1 crowed.

Bella pregnant... My baby... Bella round with my baby... Bella…

It was not until the scent of fresh strawberries invaded my senses that I knew I had left the beach and was now in the woods behind her house. Thank god, I was not phased. I could hear her walking around the house. I heard her pick up the phone and dial numbers.

"Law Offices of Kaufman and Green." A female voice answered the phone.

"I need to schedule a consultation with an attorney," I heard Bella say.

The sound of her voice had my heart racing. I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. _Why would Bella need a lawyer?_

"Our office handles many different specialties, let's get some basic information then we can match your needs with one of our attorneys," the female voice told her. "Let's start with the easiest question. What is your name?"

"Bella Swan," Bella told her.

"Why do you believe you need an attorney?" She was asked.

"I was served with a subpoena today, saying I had to appear in court," Bella told her.

What was going on? Why would someone sue Bella?

"What did the subpoena say?" the woman asked.

"It said that I was being petitioned for custody." Bella's voice sounded shaky.

_What the fuck?_

"What is your current custody arrangement?" the woman asked.

"There isn't one. I'm pregnant. I never told the father, I never told anyone," Bella told her.

"Is it possible the father found out?" the woman asked.

"It's not the father who is suing me, it's his grandfather. The papers stated something about Tribal Law. The father is Quileute and the papers say the tribe can claim my baby as a member of the Tribe," Bella explained.

My wolf burst from within me.

**Council Meeting**

**Sam's Pov**

Bella came storming in and she looked murderous. It was the first emotion I had seen in her eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she screamed at Quil Sr.

I could hear Jake and Paul coming in through the main door. As soon as they walked in, Bella turned around and screamed.

"GET OUT!"

"Bella what's wrong?" Billy asked in alarm.

"Was it you who told him? Or maybe Sam?" she asked, looking at Billy.

I saw her throw a thick envelope at him, and then she turned her stare to Quil Sr.

"You stupid old man," I heard Billy say. "Bella!" He called her.

"NO, you listen. You stay away from me ALL OF YOU." She walked up to Quil Sr. and looked him straight in the eye.

"You want my baby, you have to kill me first!" She spun on her heel and stormed out.

"She's pregnant?" Sue asked.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Does Quil know?" Sue sounded horrified.

"No," I told her. "Billy what's in the envelope?"

"Old Quil served Bella with a legal petition for custody, sighting Tribal Law," Billy told us.

"You what?" Sue asked in disbelief.

"We have a right to that child, he or she is Quileute," he defended himself, sitting there looking self-righteous.

"Sue, can you call Kate and Thomas. Maybe they can keep Quil from killing Quil Sr. when he finds out," I begged her. "Jake, Paul, go get Quil."

Sue got off the phone, "They were both at the store and are on their way," she told me.

Sue had recently been elected as an Elder, and had been outraged with the treatment of Bella Swan. I had no doubt what side of the battle she would be on. Jake and Paul came running back in looking panicked. "We phased to find Quil. He found out somehow and he's… you better get Old Quil out of here now," Jake told us.

We all heard a loud noise from the front of the building. It sounded like the door being pulled off its hinges.

"FUCK!" Paul, Jake and I hissed at the same time.

If you have ever seen a rabid animal foaming at the mouth, wild eyes ready to kill anything in its path... That was what Quil looked like when he walked through the door.

"Quil come on man, we will help you fix this. We can sit down and talk about it. Let's calm down so we can help you," Jake pleaded with him.

"You know?" Quil roared.

"Quil, come on calm down and we will talk this through," I told him.

"CALM DOWN?" Quil screamed. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" he growled.

"Quil I can't let you hurt him, even if I think he deserves it," I told him.

By now, the pack had all come in and were taking in the volatile scene. They were not sure what was going on. Jake and Paul had very subtly moved Billy, Harry and Sue out of the way.

"MOVE!" Quil told me.

I watched as Quil picked up one of the tables and hurled it through the window, glass shattering, wood from around the frame splintering. "I said MOVE!" he yelled, spittle flying from his mouth.

The strange thing was he was not shaking at all. This was Quil, the man, out for blood. I could see his parents walking in, taking in the scene. I gave Jake and Paul a nod to let fill his parents in on what was going on. I heard them and a few of the pack members gasp at the news.

"Quil, we will help you. Think of Bella, think of the baby. You're going to be a father. You have to calm down so we can help Bella," his mom was saying in a soothing voice. I could see Quil's face change from rage to complete heartbreak.

He looked at his grandfather. "Leave. Don't go near Bella or the baby, or I will kill you," he told him in the most frighteningly calm voice I had ever heard. I knew he meant every word he just said.

I watched as Quil's body sank to the floor, head in his hands as his body was wracked with sobs. His mom looked at me and mouthed for everyone to leave as she slid down next to her son and wrapped her arms around him. We left Quil and his mom in the meeting room, and the rest of us walked outside.

"Sam, Sue, Billy and I will go to our house. Call when you're ready for us to come back," Harry said, pushing Billy away from the council building.

I looked on as the pack wore faces ranging from anger to shock to heartbreak for their brother.

"Phase," I told them.

_Bella is pregnant, we do not know how far along but she has been gone 5 months so we are guessing 6 months.-**Sam**_

_How? I mean how did everyone find out?-**Jared**_

_She is showing for one, and I could hear the heartbeat**.-Sam**_

_**I showed them my memories of seeing her, causing everyone to gasp at the ghost she had become.**_

_Billy knew as soon as he saw her, no matter how much she tried to hide it._

_I have no idea how Old Quil found out. Or how Quil knows-**Sam**_

_How is this going to work? I mean if I were her, I would not want any of us near the baby-**Leah**_

_It is weird he didn't imprint on her-**Jake**_

_What do you mean?-**Jared**_

_Well think about it. The way he's been since she left and isn't it supposed to be almost impossible to get someone other than your imprint pregnant?-**Jake**_

_I agree, but she's not Native-**Sam**_

_What does that have to do with anything?-**Jake**_

_**I showed them the memory of being told an imprint must be of Native blood.**_

_Sam that's not true-**Jake**_

_What do you mean it's not true?-**Sam**_

_When I phased and was so upset about Bella, dad kept telling me there was a chance I would imprint on her, that I had to wait to find out-**Jake**_

_Holy Shit- **Leah, Seth, Embry, Jared**_

_Did he even see her after he phased?-**Embry**_

_No-**Sam**_

_Oh my God. So there's still a chance she's his imprint?-**Leah**_

_I'd say she probably is-**Jake**_

_He is going to kill Old Quil for sure-**Seth**_

_NO one think about this while phased. Let's let Quil deal with one thing at a time.-**Sam**_

**Kate Ateara's Pov**

"Quil, son it's going to be ok. We will figure this out," I told my only child.

"How is she ever going to forgive me?" Quil asked me. "All I think about is what it would be like for her to be my wife, to have my baby and now she is but all she knows is that I dumped her. I've missed everything. I don't even know if she and the baby are ok. When the baby will be here. None of it," Quil sobbed.

I knew he wanted to marry Bella. He talked to Thomas and me before he gave her the promise bracelet. We thought they were young, but we had no doubt they loved each other. Bella changed Quil. It was as if he found his place in her. We already loved her as a daughter and were looking forward to making it official. When Quil phased our entire family lost Bella.

I knew where his thoughts, his heart, where he himself had been since he phased. Always on Bella. My heart was breaking that my child's heart was broken.

"I know this is a messed up situation, but somehow we will find a way to make it work. Your dad and I will help you. Your pack will help you. I promise." I told him.

"How do I watch her carry my child and not tell her how much I love her?" His sad face reminded me so much of the baby he once was.

"I don't know, son," I told him honestly.

I watched as the pack, Billy, Sue, Harry and Thomas walked back in.

**Sam's Pov**

"Quil, before we start this meeting I want you to know that you have the full support of your pack and the Elders present," I told him. "Billy and I found out about the pregnancy when we saw her at the hospital. She did not acknowledge it so we didn't either. We originally called a meeting today to discuss telling Bella about the pack. She is carrying a child with the wolf gene.

"We were trying to find a way to do right by you and Bella, after everything you both went through. Bella interrupted the meeting before it began, and that is when we learned about Quil Sr.'s knowledge of the pregnancy. We do not know how he found out."

"Quil, how did you learn about the baby?" Kate asked.

"I heard a couple girls from Forks on the beach talking. One of them said she saw Bella and that she was pregnant. I was in the woods behind her house before I even realized I left the beach. I could hear Bella on the phone talking to some lawyer's office," he told us.

"I don't think Bella will be willing to speak to anyone at least until we get the court issue dropped," I said.

"I've already called the Tribe's attorney. He will work on taking care of it," Billy informed us.

"Quil, maybe Bella would speak to me and your mom, mother to mother sort of thing. Would you like us to try?" Sue asked him.

"I... I don't know what to do. I was going to marry her, she is supposed to be my wife, and we were going to be excited about a baby and … I was going to watch her swell as my baby grew.. I ... Fuck, I don't know what to do."

I watched as Quil spoke to no one. It was as if he was letting us see into his thoughts, the ones he guarded so tightly. His face was a mask of pain. He had tears in his eyes that were slowly making their way down his cheeks.

I looked around at my pack brothers and sister, the elders and Quil's parents. No one was bothering to hide the emotion they were feeling. We'd all known Quil had been hurting all these months but he never spoke about it. His thoughts were so private even when he was phased. This was the first glimpse any of us had of just how much he had been hurting. Great Spirit, please let Bella be his imprint, I thought.

Paul got up and walked out silently, his face streaked with his own tears. He was still an ass all be it a lesser one since Rachel, but seeing and hearing Bella today did something to him. I had never seen him look so ashamed. I might have felt bad, except I knew he deserved to feel ashamed of what he said to her. I had a feeling we would see a new Paul after today.

Seth, who could only be described as kind, had his face down, looking at the floor. I imagined he was thinking of Leah, after I imprinted on Emily. Embry who felt bad even in the beginning, and missed his friend, looked like he was in pain. The rest looked to be in deep thought. I suspected they were thinking about their imprints and wondering if Bella is in fact Quil's.

"I need to think." Quil got up and walked out, leaving the rest of us to stare after him.

**A/N:**There is so much going on I hope no one gets a migraine. This was the hardest chapter to write so far.


	21. Chapter 21 Not Shakespeare

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.21 Not Shakespeare But Close Enough**

**Quil's Pov**

After the meeting I went to the only place that has brought any comfort in the last few months, the cliffs.

My mind was reeling. Bella was having my baby. She was carrying my child. It was part of every dream I ever had about her, only I was not a part of any of it. I could see us smiling down at our dark haired baby, so happy and full of love. How can a dream be a nightmare at the same time?

I had no idea how to make this better. I loved her so much. She was pregnant with my baby and I was not allowed to even see her. This was so fucked up.

I made my way home. I needed to... Hell, I did not know what I needed.

The order said I couldn't see her, couldn't talk to her. Did that mean I couldn't write to her?

**Bella's Pov**

I did not sleep at all last night. Every time I dozed off, I had nightmares of my baby being taken from my arms. The baby inside me was the reason I breathed. This baby, my baby was what I lived for. I never knew you could love someone you never knew until the stick showed two lines.

My life in California was simple, lonely but simple. I worked, I went to bed, I did it again. It never occurred to me to worry about someone trying to take my child from me.

I never understood the innate desire to protect ones young until now. That old bastard had no idea what I would do to keep my child from him. I pulled myself from my bed, and for the first time in months decided to take a bath.

I lowered my now whale like frame into the water and relished the feeling of the warm water around me. I could feel flutters and kicks inside my swollen belly. I realized the baby must like the water too. I finished my bath and dressed, went downstairs and had some breakfast. I needed to run a few errands before I met with the lawyer.

I grabbed my bag, and jacket, and headed out the door. I turned to lock the front door when a letter taped to the front of the door caught my attention. I knew that handwriting. It was Quil's.

_Dear Bella,_

_There is so much I want to say and cannot._

_I swear I did not know what my granddad was doing. I did not even know you were pregnant. I promise you I will not let him or anyone take the baby._

_Quil_

I didn't know what to think after reading that. There were spots all over the paper like he had been crying when he wrote it.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and got in my car. I stopped at the only store in Forks to pick up a few items I needed. I hadn't packed very much when I left Ca. not knowing how long I would be here.

I stopped by the bookstore to pick up a baby name book, and started driving to Port Angeles to meet with the lawyer. I arrived at 9:50 and took a seat in the lobby.

When my name was called, my nerves were on edge making my stomach roll. "Ms. Swan my name is Mr. Clouseman. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I told him.

"Our offices received a call this morning from a Mr. Lightman. He is the attorney for the Quileute Tribe. He handles all legal aspect the tribe may have. He explained to me that the Chief of the Tribe William Black, along with the petitioner's grandson who is believed to be the father of your unborn child, did not grant Ateara Sr. permission to file a petition on behalf of the Tribe or the child's father. "They expressed their wishes that the petition for custody be dropped," Mr. Clouseman told me.

My stomach was in my throat and I think I stopped breathing. "Does this mean I don't have to go to court, no one's going to take my baby?" I asked.

"That is exactly what this means. The petition is being dropped; therefore a court appearance is not needed. Mr. Lightman and I will file the necessary paperwork and have it filed with the county clerk by this afternoon. My office will send you the copies," he told me. "Ms. Swan you don't need to worry. You're free to enjoy your pregnancy without fear of legal action."

"Thank you," I told him fervently as he helped me to the reception area.

I went to the front desk, checkbook in hand. The receptionist looked at me and smiled. "Ms. Swan your fees have been taken care of. Have a good day."

I drove home in a daze. Relief washed over me like a tidal wave. By the time I pulled into Charlie's driveway, I was almost euphoric. I got out of the car and made it to the door, finding another note in Quil's writing.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so sorry for everything. I never wanted to hurt you. I hope you will feel better knowing you do not have to worry about my granddad anymore._

_Are you... Are you okay? Is the baby okay? I don't know if I have the right to know after hurting you, but when will you have the baby?_

_I hope you are doing ok._

_Quil_

I didn't understand. His words sounded like he cared, but if he cared why did he leave me?

I made my way to the couch needing a nap. My body and mind were exhausted. I woke up a few hours later, rested but still tired. I ordered some take-out, still not having made it to the grocery store. I inhaled it. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

I didn't know if Quil would be leaving any more notes on my door but just in case he did, I thought I would have one of my own waiting for him.

_Dear Quil,_

_Thank you for dropping the case. I do not know what to say. I don't understand what happened. I thought you loved me. What did I do wrong?_

_The baby is due Feb.5_

_Bella_

I went to bed after I taped the note to the door.

I woke having slept better than the night before, but I had been dreaming of Quil which always made me sad. I wanted to race to the door, but I didn't want to get my hopes up either. I should not care, he left me, but I love him. I took another bath, and enjoyed the fact that this baby seemed to love water. Maybe he/she would be a swimmer.

I got dressed foregoing my usual sweats. Everyone knew now anyway. There was no sense in hiding my bump. Not that I hid it very well in the first place. I ate a pop tart, and decided to check the door.

There, taped to my front door, was another note from Quil. I tried telling myself to take it for what it was, a piece of paper. My heart betrayed me and skipped.

_Dear Bella,_

_You did not do anything wrong. Please don't think that. I did love you... I do love you._

_It's complicated. I wish I could tell you, but I truly cannot._

_Would you allow my mom to see you? It's ok if you don't want to, it is your choice._

_Thank you for telling me when the baby would be here.…_

_Quil_

I was more confused now than before. He said he loved me. How could he love me and not want to be with me? I should never have opened that first note. This hurt too much.

I needed to go shopping, even if I hated it. I headed to Port Angeles for the second time in a row. At least this time I was not fearful someone was going to take my baby from me. I made my way to the dreadful mall, and bought a few outfits and under things. My breasts were triple their size and I was outgrowing my bras faster than McDonalds sold French fries. Mmm, French fries sounded good, and a chocolate shake.

I headed to the food court, bought my snacks and found a table to sit at. I was eating in peace until I heard Jessica. _Dear God why do you hate me?_ I wondered. Oh, and for an extra bonus, Lauren was with her.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica said.

"Hi Jess, Lauren," I greeted as politely as I could, because I knew what was coming.

"So you're knocked up, huh?"Lauren sneered gleefully.

"I'm pregnant yes," I answered, standing up to dump my tray.

"Whoa, you got fat," Lauren said.

I just looked at her. How could one person be so nasty? "I see you didn't get any smarter. I'm pregnant you nitwit not fat," I told her, walking off.

I headed to my car. I could only take so much shopping. The drive back to Forks was not too bad. I stopped at the hospital to visit Charlie. After a few hours, I went home to relax. Or try to, at least.

As soon as I pulled up, I saw a new note on the door. I pulled it from the door and stepped inside. I made a cup of hot tea and sat at the table staring at Quil's writing. Debating on whether to read it or not. _Who am I kidding,_ I thought as I opened it.

_Dear Bella,_

_Will you tell me about the baby? If you're ok, if the baby is healthy?_

_Do you need anything?_

_Quil_

**Quil's Pov**

Her scent lingered at the door as I taped the note to it. I inhaled so deeply I thought my lungs would burst. I missed her strawberry scent. I didn't know if she would write me back or not, but I had to try something. This was killing me.

I hoped she would believe me when I told her I didn't know about granddad. She didn't have any reason to though. I hurt her.

I wanted to tell her how much I missed her, and loved her and dreamed of holding her. But that would just make everything worse than it already was. How did it come to this? I was leaving a note on the door of the woman I loved and wanted to marry, who was pregnant with my child, and I was not allowed to see her.

I found myself behind her house again, trying to capture her scent. I couldn't hear her inside so I knew she was gone, probably to meet her lawyer. I made my way to the front of the house and saw that she had found the note I left.

I left another in its place.

I waited until late to go back, just in case she left me one. When I saw the paper taped to the door, my heart sped up so fast I wondered if werewolves could have heart attacks. I pulled the note down and ran home, slipping into my room to read it. It held a faint trace of strawberry and salt. I knew she had been crying when she wrote it. My heart broke with that thought.

_Dear Quil,_

_Thank you. I don't know what to say. I don't understand what happened. I thought you loved me. What did I do wrong?_

_The baby is due Feb.5_

_Bella_

She thought she did something wrong. She was perfect. Maybe a Valentine's baby. My heart soared with the thought and then broke. I didn't know if I would be there to welcome him or her into the world.

**Bella's Pov**

It had been two weeks since the first note appeared on my door. He had left one every day since, sometimes two in one day. In his letters, it was clear he loved me, but I still didn't know why he broke up with me. He always asked how I was, how the baby was. If I needed anything. I always told him no. What I needed he could not give me.

I needed him.

**Quil's Pov**

I didn't think I could take much more. The need to see Bella was making me crazy. Each time I stood on her step leaving a letter or picking up my own, it got harder not to open her door and hold her close. Sometimes I could hear her say my name in her sleep. It made my heart both race and shatter at the same time.

I didn't understand how fate would let me love someone so completely only to say screw you, you cannot have her.

I wrote that I still loved her, but it was not really the truth. I never stopped. I loved her more with each passing day and I thought I was going to go fucking crazy if I didn't see her, feel her, breathe her.

_Dear Bella,_

_My mom will pick you up at 8:00. Thank you for agreeing to see her._

_I miss you._

_Quil_

**Kate Ateara's Pov**

I could not stand this anymore. Both Bella and Quil were suffering. I had not seen Bella but I knew enough people around Forks that word got to me. I didn't know what the right thing was anymore. Was there such a thing as right and wrong when you were dealing with werewolves, vampires and imprinting.

I did know that Quil loved Bella, and she loved him and they were having a baby.

I knew there were notes going back and forth, and I could see Quil battling himself constantly. He wanted desperately to see her, but was trying to do what was right. The only problem was, none of us knew what that was.

I arrived to pick up Bella, feeling nervous myself. This was the girl I thought was going to be my daughter and she was carrying my first grandchild. When she opened the door she took my breath away. I noticed she held a sad look to her face even with her semi fake smile, but also that she had a pregnancy glow. Seeing her made me even surer of my plan.

"Hi Bella, you look wonderful," I told her.

"Thank you ... Mrs. …"

"Bella, it's still Kate," I interrupted her, smiling. "May I?" I asked, gesturing my hands to her belly.

"Sure," she said.

I put my hands on her swollen stomach and the moment I made contact, I could feel the flutters of my son's child. It brought tears to my eyes. "Wow," was all I could say.

"Are you ready? I thought we could head into Port Angeles maybe do some baby shopping," I told her. I decided the drive would be long enough to tell her about the pack. When we finally pulled into the mall, Bella was quiet.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in. Though considering vampires are real I'm not shocked," she said. "I don't know what's worse. Thinking he didn't love and broke up with me or knowing he does and still had to break up with me."

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know," I told her honestly. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, I suggested, "Let's shop."

After I had dragged Bella through as many stores as I could without her fainting, it was time to head back. "Ready, Sweetheart?" I asked.

"Yes, thank god," she said laughing.

"Alright I just have to make a quick stop, and then we'll head home ok?" I told her.

**Thomas Arteara's Pov**

My son was a shell of the man he used to be. I hated seeing him hurting. I hated knowing how badly he wanted to be with Bella and their baby and yet he was stuck. Wow, my son was going to be a father. That was a strange feeling.

I remembered how excited I was when Kate told me we were expecting. I could not imagine how sad Quil must be, not getting to experience any of the first time parenting rituals he and Bella should be having. When he broke down after finding out about the baby, I nearly lost it myself.

We'd known he wanted to marry her, but after he phased and she left he kept to himself. We knew he thought of the life they were robbed of, but hearing him speaking to himself out loud made me aware of just how much he had wanted all the things he was now missing out on.

Fathers were supposed to be able to fix anything. I couldn't fix this for him and I knew he was feeling like he couldn't fix this for his child. It was gut wrenching.

When Kate told me her plan, I was torn between thinking she was the smartest woman alive and waiting for this to blow up. She had never steered me wrong in 23 years of marriage, so I would follow her lead.

"Quil are you done?" I yelled.

"Yeah, just a second," he said, cramming the last burger in his mouth.

"All right, I just have to make a quick stop, and then we will head home."

**Billy's house- Sam's Pov**

The pack had gathered at Billy's and we were having a BBQ. Everyone was there Kate and Thomas was supposed to be coming with Quil so we could start discussing what to do with Old Quil.

We were all talking and eating when Kate and Thomas walked into the yard. "Kate, Thomas," I greeted.

"Hey Sam," Kate said.

"Where's Quil?" I asked.

"He won't be joining us, today or for the next few days," she said getting everyone's attention.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"I hope so," she told me. "Sam, Billy, everyone listen. I know Billy you are chief of the tribe and you Sam are the Alpha of the pack. But I am Quil's mother and that trumps either of you all day, every day.

"I dropped Bella off in Port Angeles and Thomas dropped Quil off as well. They will either figure this out or they won't, but either way they will do it without interference from anyone."


	22. Chapter 22 UnBreak my Heart

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.22 Un-break my Heart**

**Quil's Pov**

"Dad what are we doing at a hotel? If you're meeting up with a hooker I'm telling mom," I told my dad.

"Very funny smart ass," he said. "Your mom and I thought you could use a break, from the pack, from the rez, just to clear your head."

"Huh," was all I said.

"Quil just take this time to figure things out, okay?" My dad handed me a key card, turned and left me standing in the lobby. I stared at him for a minute before I decided _why the hell not,_ and went to find the elevator.

I started looking around as I was walking. This was kind of a nice hotel for me to clear my head in. I made it off the elevator and started walking down the hall to the room number on the key card. I was a few feet away when I smelled her.

They didn't... Fresh strawberries wafted in the air. Bella was here. I could not make myself turn and leave. I was done fighting. She was too close and I needed to see her. I could hear my own heart race. My hands were shaky but it had nothing to do with phasing. I was about to see Bella.

**Bella's Pov**

Kate just dumped me in a hotel room, and said to wait. Wait for what?

I had been sitting there for almost an hour. Where could she be, and why were we at a hotel in the first place? She put some bags in the closet as she left. I wondered if this was a baby shower?

No, no, no! I hoped not. I hadn't seen anyone.

I stretched out on the bed. I was achy and tired from walking around the mall for hours. I could feel myself starting to doze off when I heard the key card in the door.

_Ahh she's back. Please be alone and not ambushing me with a party, _I thought.

I heard the door open and raised my head up to look. It couldn't be. Could it?

Oh my god. My heart sped up, and I could feel myself shaking. "Quil?" I asked. I wasn't if I was imagining him standing there, or if he really was there.

"Bella," he said my name.

**Quil's Pov**

I opened the door. Her scent was so strong it nearly knocked me over. All I could see were her legs and I knew she must be lying on the bed.

I watched as she raised her head and looked up, straight at me. "Quil" She said it almost like a question.

"Bella," was all I could get out.

My entire world had been all about her from the moment I sat next to her on the beach. Now, looking into her eyes, she became my entire existence.

Everything was for her. I could feel the gravity shift. Bella was the only thing holding me down. She was my air, my water, my very heartbeat. I knew all along how I felt and fate had just confirmed it.

I imprinted on Bella.

I knew I should say something. I was just staring at her but I could not help it. I had done nothing but dream about her for 6 months and here she was, and she was always meant to be mine.

"So you're a wolf?" She asked or told me. I didn't know.

_Say something Quil! Stop staring at her before she runs_. I thought.

"Bella I … I don't know where to start," I finally spat out.

"Me either," she said.

"I love you," I blurted out, reminding me of the very first time I told her that I loved her.

"I love you too," she said quietly.

"Can I ... can I sit with you Bella?" I asked.

"Yes." She pulled herself up and sat down. Giving me the first look at her stomach.

I could not take my eyes off it. My baby was in there.

"Quil what do we do?" she asked me.

"What all did my mom tell you?" I asked.

"She told me about the legends, and the pack. She said you were ordered to stay away from me and end our relationship. She told me you still loved me," Bella answered me almost in a whisper.

"When I phased for the first time, I wasn't all that upset. Well, except for how they made me phase. I mean it was weird but somewhat cool. Then Sam told me I couldn't tell you about the pack. I didn't want to keep anything from you, but I figured I could come up with something and everything would be ok. That's when he told me I didn't understand. That I could not be with you at all, because of imprinting. Did my mom mention imprinting?" I asked.

"No, she said there were some things you would need to tell me yourself," Bella said.

"Imprinting is when a wolf looks into the eyes of the person who is meant to be his soul mate, for the first time. Everything shifts, nothing matters but that person. Even if you were in love with someone it would not matter once you imprinted. I told Sam that you could be my imprint, but he said wolves only imprinted on someone with Native blood, so it was impossible for it to be you," I explained.

"Oh." She looked so sad.

"Bella, the day Sam told you I didn't want to see you, I should have gone to the door. I was so upset with everyone that I told them if they were making me hurt you then they had to look at you and do it. I would not do that to you. I couldn't! God if I had just gone to the door, I could have saved us all this trouble," I said thinking, and trying to figure out why this happened.

"H-h... Have you imprinted Quil?" Her lip was quivering as she asked it.

"Yes, when I walked through the door and looked at you," I told her.

I watched as her head shot up and she looked at me. "On me?" she asked.

"Yes, just now. It was always you. I knew it," I told her.

**Sam's Pov**

"Remind me Kate to call you when the pack gets too wild," I told her.

"Come on you two sit down, we were going to talk about this tonight with the both of you and Quil but hopefully all is going well with him and Bella. Thomas, let me apologize before I start because what I have to say is disrespectful towards your father," I told him.

"Apology not necessary, Sam. What he did to Bella is... Well I don't even know what to say," Thomas said.

"That may not be the worse things he's done," I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

The pack along with Billy, Harry and Sue had gathered around us.

"As you know it was decided that we would provoke Quil's first phase. I knew I would have to order Quil to stay away from Bella for her own safety, at least in the beginning. After the meeting and the decision was made, your dad Old Quil came up to me and told me that it would be best to order Quil to end his relationship due to imprinting.

"He told me that wolves only imprinted on someone with Native blood. Clearly, Bella does not have a drop. I knew the hurt that came from imprinting on someone other than the person you were currently with, so I gave the order.

"I never questioned what Sr. told me. He was an Elder and I respected him, and I had no reason to doubt what he told me. I will always regret that. Looking back there were neon signs, but they were not lit up at the time.

"The day we all found out about Old Quil trying to sue Bella for the baby, you were inside with Quil while the pack phased. We were talking about what to do, how to help when Jared mentioned that it was weird that Quil had not imprinted on her. The way he was after she left and everything, plus it's supposed to be nearly impossible to impregnate someone other than your imprint... Again, there were signs. I told Jared that it was impossible since Bella had no Native blood.

"That is when Jake told me that, that was not true. Imprinting has nothing to do with what blood you have coursing through your veins.

"Quil never saw Bella after his first phase. We believe Bella is Quil's imprint. I made the decision not to tell Quil right then, because the guy just found out he was going to be a dad, and his grandfather was suing for custody. He had too much to deal with. I don't know if it was the right thing or not.

"I thought if Bella was truly his imprint that he would break the order. In a way, he had before she left, again there were signs but I didn't know to watch for them. I know Quil has been writing Bella, which is already against the Alpha Order I gave him. I think he thinks he found a loophole but he didn't. The order was for no contact. If she were not his imprint then he would not be able to even write her.

"I know he has been fighting with himself about trying to see her. He has already broken the order. He could have seen her at any time; his wolf knew she was not ready. That's how the imprint works. We all believe Quil will imprint when he sees her," I explained.

"If Quil doesn't kill your father, I just might," Kate told her husband.

"I'll help you hide the body," Sue told Kate.

"Well that brings us to the other point we wanted to discuss with you," I told her and Thomas. "Quil Sr. has to be punished. What he did is against everything we are supposed to stand for. And if things work out the way we believe they will, then we can add harming a wolf's imprint to the list. As much as everyone would like to string him up… we cannot.

"However, we have decided he will lose his position as Elder of the tribe as well as his seat on the council. We would like for the both of you to join the council.

"Thomas the Ateara name is strong in the tribe and Kate… Sue is the lonely woman up there. And you just put the chief and the alpha in our place. We could use a strong member," I told them.

"I think that would be great," Thomas agreed.

"Good then we will plan a meeting to announce the changes," Billy said.

**Quil's Pov**

Bella and I talked about everything. How she felt when Sam told her I did not want to see her, how I felt not being able to see her. How we missed each other every day.

There were so many things we would need to work through, the pack being the biggest. I was tied to them, and as my imprint so was she. We talked about the hurt that they caused, intentional and not. I knew it would take time for Bella to be comfortable around them, if she ever was. That was the price they would pay for their actions.

We decided we would not let what happened to us keep us from moving forward. We were forced apart, and neither of us wanted to stay that way.

I watched as she fell asleep, too afraid to close my eyes and have this all be a dream.

I wanted to touch her so badly. I had spent months dreaming of nothing else, and here she was next to me. I could feel the heat from her body and the scent of her skin. The man wanted his girl. The wolf wanted his mate. It was like a battle raging inside me.

Everything would be her choice. When she was ready. But, man did I hope that was soon.


	23. Chapter 23 No More Wasted Time

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.23 No More Wasted Time**

**Quils' Pov**

I watched Bella as she slept, listening to our baby's heart beating from inside her body. It was the single most breathtaking sound in the world.

I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes, or turn off my senses. Everything I've wanted and dreamed about was right here. I couldn't take the chance of waking up to find it gone. I would not survive the loss.

Seeing her and not touching her was making my wolf crazy. Her pregnant body, the fertility, my pup in her womb was making him howl. He needed to shut the hell up. The me, which was a man, was having enough of a hard time. With the animal side coming out, I was struggling.

I could feel Bella waking, and watched as her body stretched. Her eyes opened and she looked right at me. "Good Morning," I told her.

"Good Morning," she said with a smile. "Did you stay up all night?"

"Yeah, I was afraid if I closed my eyes you would be gone when I opened them," I admitted.

"Quil, never again will I be gone from you," she told me, gently kissing my lips.

That one chaste kiss told me, we were ok. No matter what had been done or how much time had passed. We were still us.

"We're good?" I asked her.

"Yes we are. This was done to us, not us doing it to each other. Too much time was lost to dwell. I love you Quil. There's no trying to get back what we had, it never left," Bella told me.

I leaned down and kissed her, the way that lets you know there is no one else in the world for you. Her lips on mine felt like heaven, her taste made me want to drink her.

"Quil it's ok to sleep. I am not going anywhere. Just close your eyes I will be waiting when you get up," she told me as she started running her hands through my hair.

When I woke up my mind was, fuzzy, thoughts of Bella racing through it. I looked to my side but she wasn't there. My heart started racing. It could not have been a dream. No, I could still smell her.

I jumped up and looked around the tiny room, but she wasn't anywhere. I started towards the door, quickly becoming panicked until I saw light from under the bathroom door. I knocked but she didn't answer. I knocked again, still no answer. I opened the door and what I saw had me trying to catch my breath and my heart stuttering.

Bella was in the bathtub, her stomach surrounded in bubbles, the water just rising to the nipples of her full breast. She had headphones on. I guessed that was why she didn't hear when I knocked.

She finally sensed me and looked over at me, removing the headphones.

**Bella's Pov**

"You're more beautiful than I've ever seen you," Quil told me, coming out of his shock at seeing me and walking toward the tub. He knelt down and just stared at me.

"I'm huge," I sniffled.

"Do you know how many times I've dreamt of you swollen with my baby?" he asked, running his hand over my stomach. "I've spent months dreaming of what it would be like to watch you swell as you carried my child, watch as you gave life from our love.

"You're here and my baby is inside you, I … Bella, it's everything I ever wanted." Tears were falling down his face by the time he had finished.

"I love you," I told him.

"We were robbed of almost six months together. They took away my chance to hear you tell me you were giving me a child. I did not get to hold your hand as we listened to our baby's heartbeat for the first time. I do not want one more day to go by without you being mine. I want you as my wife. I want you to wear my name next to yours. I want to call you Mrs. Ateara. You are my life. You were from the moment I sat next to you on the sand. Marry Me," Quil said, tears still rolling down his face.

"Yes."

Quil stripped and climbed into the tub behind me. My back rested against his chest with his hands resting on my stomach. He pulled the sponge out of the water and started gently washing me. When he ran it across my belly, the baby moved.

"Oh my god," he said, looking at me with awe. "We did that, we made a little person." His voice was full of emotion.

I pulled his hand to the side of my stomach. "Just wait. He likes to kick when I'm in the water," I told him.

"He? A... boy... You're giving me a son?" he asked.

"Yes, we're having a son," I confirmed.

Quil wrapped his arms around me, put his head in the crook of my neck and let his emotions take over. He pulled himself together eventually and started kissing my neck. He sucked on my lobe as his hands reached up and began caressing my newly super-sized breasts. I could feel his hardness on my back, making me wet.

"I can smell you," he whispered in my ear.

"Quil make love to me," I told him.

"Are you sure?" His voice was shaky.

"Yes, I don't want any more time to pass by without feeling you. I've missed you."

"Is, is it safe?" he wanted to know.

"Yes," I reassured him.

He pulled his hands from my body as I leaned up, giving him room to get out of the tub.

I watched as he stepped out. His body was even more gorgeous than I remembered. He held his hand out to help me get up. He pulled me out of the tub and lifted me bridal style. When he looked at me, his eyes were full of love and devotion.

Quil carried me to the bed, laid me down and slid next to my body, spooning me. He started trailing his hands across my body, as if he was trying to memorize my every curve. "You still feel like silk," he murmured.

One hand was caressing my breast as his other hand descended down. He pushed two fingers inside me, while his thumb drew circles around my swollen clit. "You are so tight," he said.

"I… only you Quil," I told him.

"Me too, only you Bella." He kissed the back of my neck. "Your smell is driving me crazy, please let me taste you," he moaned. I nodded my head, afraid anything I tried to say would be non-audible.

Quil took his fingers from me, and shimmied his way to the foot of the bed. He lifted my legs pulling me to him. I heard him inhale.

I felt his tongue take a long swipe down my entire slit. "Ah, Christ," he moaned. "You're even sweeter than before." He thrust his tongue inside me, swirling and lapping as his fingers played with my clit. Quil was relentless in his ministrations. His tongue was making love to me.

"Oh, Quil," I panted. "Baby I'm going to…" I tried to say, but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

I came hard earning a grateful moan from Quil. When he finished licking every drop I gave him, he made his way back up the bed, sliding his body next to mine.

"I've missed you, the way my hands feel on your body, your taste, your body reacting to mine. I've missed all of you," he said kissing me.

"I need you," I told him.

I felt him pull me close and gently roll both of us on our side, my back against his chest. He pulled one of my legs over his, spreading my legs so he could enter me.

I felt him at my entrance as he slowly entered me. I could hear him hissing. "Oh, my, God," he moaned.

"You feel so good inside me," I whispered.

He pushed himself the rest of the way, until he was fully seated inside me. Both of us moaned at the feeling we had been deprived of. Quil began slowly rocking against me, one hand stroking my hair, the other massaging my breasts.

"God I love you," he said kissing my neck. "I'm fighting my wolf. The desire, the need to mark you is so strong." I could hear low growls coming from his chest.

"What is a mark?" I asked.

"Marking is… I have to bite you. My scent will forever cover you, letting other wolves know you are mated. It is the final step of the imprinting. But Bella once I mark you, you will never be able to have children with anyone but me," he told me.

"Mark me," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I am yours. I only want you. I only want your babies inside me," I promised him.

He pulled me tighter against him, and dropped his hand to my hip holding me in place as he began thrusting harder.

"Ah, Quil," I moaned.

He was licking my neck just under my hairline where my neck meets my shoulder. I knew that was where the mark would be.

I was panting, moaning and writhing under his touch. I could hear the growls in his chest getting louder, letting me know he was close. I felt him lick my neck once more, and then I felt his teeth sink into my flesh. The feeling of his teeth locked on my neck, his hot seed shooting into me in a burst sent me over the edge. My entire body clenched and pulsated.

I could feel his tongue licking the bite, and every time his tongue stroked his mark, my walls would clamp.

"Quil," I screamed.

His thrust slowed, but his tongue kept lapping, sending my body into spasms.

Quil pulled out of me, causing me to whimper at the loss. He pulled me into him and started lavishing me with kisses.

"I can't stop touching you," he said.

"Don't ever stop touching me," I told him.

My stomach growled causing Quil to laugh.

"Baby Q is hungry," he said.

"Baby Q?" I asked raising my brow.

"I don't know, he needs a nick name," he said, smiling. "Let's get mommy fed." He cooed to my belly.

Quil ordered room service, and pulled on his jeans. _My favorite look, bare chested with low slung jeans._

"Bella is it safe for you to fly?" he asked.

"I think so, why?" I asked.

"I want to go to Vegas. I don't want to wait, I want us to go home, with you as my wife," he said.

"I can call my Dr. and check."

"Yeah?" he asked with a huge grin. "Here." He handed me the phone.

Man, he was not kidding, he wanted to get married right now. I made the call and when I hung up the phone Quil was grinning so big, I had to laugh.

"I'm calling the airline, to get the first flight out," he said.

Less than an hour later, we were on our way to the airport. We had not told a soul what we were doing.

"Bella, when your dad is recovered I want you to have a wedding where he walks you down the aisle," Quil told me.

"I love you," I told him.

Five hours later, we landed in Vegas. We took a cab to a hotel, checked in and threw our bags on the bed. "Ok my beautiful wife to be, you need something to wear and we need rings," Quil said.

I never would have guessed the horn-dog I met in Jacob's garage a year and a half ago would be so domesticated. "Quil…" I started to say.

"Bella, I want a ring on your finger," he said.

"Yes, because the wolf pup in my belly and the wolf scent wafting from my neck isn't enough to tell everyone I'm yours?" I laughed.

"Don't forget the **'**Mrs. Quil Ateara t-shirt' I'm getting you," he said.

We spent the next few hours shopping, much to my annoyance. I found a very pretty dress, even if I did feel like a whale in it. Quil wouldn't let me see the ring he picked, so I didn't let him see the one I chose for him. Quil had called around and found a little chapel.

We went back to the hotel to get ready. We called a cab, and made our way to ''The Little Wedding Chapel" to be married. We went with the traditional vows, agreeing to say our own when we had the wedding with family.

Seven hours after walking off the plane in Vegas, I was Bella Ateara. The ring he picked was perfect. White gold with three diamonds across the top. Simple but beautiful.

We arrived back at the hotel and I was exhausted.

"I'll run you a bath, then rub your back," Quil said, kissing my cheek and walking to the bathroom.

He came back a few minutes later, and carried me to the bathroom. I wanted to protest and tell him I could walk, but I thought he needed me to let him take care of me. He sat me on my feet, and slowly undressed me, kissing me as he went. When I was completely nude, he bent down and placed a sweet kiss on my belly as he helped me into the tub.

I let the warm water soothe me, as I thought about the last 24 hours. Quil and I had found each other after being lost. I was his wife, and we were having a baby. We were our own little family. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Quil had come back.

"What has you thinking so hard?" he asked me.

"I'm just…. Quil I'm so happy," I told him.

"I love you so much," Quil promised me.

"I love you too, more than you know," I told him.

He helped me stand and wrapped the towel around my body. He leaned in and kissed my lips, then traveling to his mark on my neck.

"Uh, there's something you didn't mention about the marking," I told him.

"What?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Every time you touch it, it's like a mini orgasm," I told him.

"Hmmm really?" he asked, with mischief in his voice. He started nibbling on his mark and sucking it into his mouth.

"Quil," I moaned.

"I want to make love to my wife," he breathed in my ear.

He helped me to the bed and laid me down. Lying on his side next to me, he used his hands to read my body as if my curves were written in brail. The room looked like it was glowing; he had lit so many candles. It was beautiful.

His lips were on mine, kissing me, his tongue stroking mine as his hands enveloped my breasts. He pulled away from my mouth and began kissing my neck.

"I love you so much, you coming into to my life is the best thing that ever happened to me," he whispered before closing his mouth around his mark, sending waves of pleasure through my body. He trailed hot; moist kisses down my throat and across my breast, pulling my nipple into his mouth as his hand gently massage my other breast.

He removed his mouth from my nipple, his tongue flicking to give it one last lick, before he circled my other nipple with his hot mouth, moving his hand to the breast his mouth just left.

He suckled, licked and pulled my nipple until he had his fill. Then, he slowly began to suck and nibble his mark, making me moan and writhe.

Quil stilled his mouth. He lay on his side, pulling me close to spoon my body as he raised my leg. He slipped one of his own legs between my two and slowly entered me from behind. The feeling of him sliding into my body had me breathless.

His movements were slow and deliberate. This was making love in the truest sense. His body rocked against mine as he whispered his love. One hand massaged my breast, rolling my nipples between his fingers as his other hand delivered slow circles around my nub. His tongue licked his mark.

I could feel myself starting to tighten, readying for release. "God, Quil," I whisper yelled.

"Cum with me," he said, sinking his teeth into the mark already on my neck.

His thrusting slowed and stopped while our bodies relaxed, still joined. He slowly pulled himself out, leaving kisses on my shoulder.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he said.

We lay in bed, just holding hands.

"I almost forgot! I got you a present," he said jumping up.

"Quil," I complained.

He handed me a bag. I pulled my present out and burst into giggles. In my hand was a large baby bump approved t-shirt. On the front it said "Quil's Pup" and on the back it said "Mrs. Ateara."

"How in the world did you pull this off?" I asked still laughing.

"I found a screen-print shop," he told me.

I slipped it on and watched as Quil's famous smirk appeared on his face.

"Alright Mrs. Ateara let's sleep. Tomorrow we have to go home." He pulled me into him, right where I belonged.

"I love you," he said.

"With my whole heart," I told him.


	24. Chapter 24 Fate's sense of Humor

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.24 Fate's sense of Humor**

**Quil's Pov**

"Baby, you don't have to go if you don't want to," I told Bella.

"Quil its ok, the pack is a part of our lives. You are my husband and I want to be there with you. They don't dictate our life anymore," she told me, making me even more aware of how amazing she is.

"I love hearing you call me your husband," I smiled at her.

"Yeah, well I love you." She pecked my lips.

"Thank you. You're amazing," I told her.

**Sam's Pov**

Tonight we were holding a council meeting to inform Old Quil that he would no longer be considered an Elder of the tribe, as well as losing his position on the council. After that was done, we would be holding a bonfire to celebrate Kate and Thomas being appointed to the council.

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. "Kate," I greeted.

"Hi Sam, I thought I'd see if Emily needed help cooking for tonight," she said.

"Have you heard from Quil yet?" I asked.

"No, nothing." Her face was full of worry.

Kate helped Emily in the kitchen while the guys and I gathered firewood for later.

"Has anyone heard anything yet?" Embry asked.

"No," I told him. We were hoping no news meant good news. Only time would tell.

Thomas was walking up to the council building as the rest of us arrived. "Time to get this over with," he told me.

Billy had just told Old Quil of the ruling. He was no longer considered an elder of the tribe and he had been removed from the council board. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He kept mumbling about the stupid pale-face. He was talking about Bella. Only the wolves could hear, thankfully. Sue and Kate would no doubt have had the body disposed of before anyone could stop them.

He was still mumbling when I heard the front door opening and smelled Quil and Bella walking in. Quil's face was hiding his emotions so I had no idea how things had gone. The closer they got to us the more I sensed something was different. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. The pack and I were looking at each other nervously, not knowing how this would turn out. The fact that Old Quil was sitting there mumbling about Bella only made us tenser.

Either way, we were about to find out.

Quil helped Bella sit down by his parents. They looked happy to see her. There was definitely something different about her.

Kate reached out to touch her stomach when Old Quil opened his mouth. "What is she doing here?" he sneered.

"I invited her." Quil's teeth were gritted, but he was not shaking.

"This is a council meeting. Bella Swan is neither an imprint nor a member of this tribe. She doesn't belong here," Old Quil said. I thought he must have a death wish.

"You're right granddad. Bella Swan is not an imprint or a member of the tribe," Quil said.

I could see and hear everyone suck in a breath. This was not the outcome we thought would happen. We were so sure she was his imprint. Everyone looked heartbroken; Quil's parents most of all.

"However, Bella Ateara is my imprint and my wife, making her a member of this tribe," he told Old Quil.

Looking around the group, we all held the same expressions. Elation that Bella was his imprint, and shock that they were married.

Old Quil got up and stalked off without saying a word. The rest of us were not sure what to say.

"Oh my god!" Kate jumped up and practically scooped Bella up in her arms.

"Welcome to the family," Thomas said, wrapping her in a hug.

It was clear they loved Bella and were thrilled for their son. I could hear Kate asking Bella a thousand questions, and oohing and awing over her ring, smiling the entire time.

I stood up to address the pack and the council.

"Congratulations, we are all truly happy for you. Bella we know that we caused you and Quil pain and know that we have a lot to do to earn your forgiveness, if that is even possible. However, I want you to know that we will do our best to prove our sincerity and remorse. We all, each of us, hope to one day be deserving of your friendship," I told her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Ok, now this is truly a celebration," Kate said beaming as we headed to the beach.

I watched as Quil walked up to Bella, and scooped her up bridal style. "Quil I can walk," Bella protested.

"There's loose gravel, then all the sand. No, I'll just carry you." He looked terrified.

I could see everyone who had heard the exchange trying not to laugh, but then again after everything they had been through, I did not blame him one bit. It was funny, though.

Quil carried Bella the entire way, sitting her down next to his mom.

Jared and Embry had gotten all the food set up. I told the women and non-wolves to make their plates. Bella started to get up. Quil looked at her then at the distance to the food table.

"I'll bring you a plate," he told her.

Thomas clapped Quil on the back. "Come on son. Let's get our wives something to eat."

Kate looked over at Bella, smiling. "Has he carried you everywhere?" she asked, laughing.

"Pretty much. He wouldn't drive faster than 45mph on the way here, and when a car dared to pass us, I swear I heard him mumble something about bubble wrap," Bella said, shaking her head.

Kate was trying not to laugh. The pack was doing their best but a few snickers escaped.

"He will probably be very protective for a while," Kate told her.

"I know," Bella said, smiling.

After everyone had eaten, Seth turned on the radio and Quil pulled Bella up to dance with him. I watched as Quil held Bella swaying to the music, whispering so low in her ear not even I could hear what he was saying. Whatever it was had a soft smile on Bella's face. He had one hand rubbing circles on her belly.

It was strange seeing him so animated, after he had been so withdrawn. I was truly happy for him. If anyone deserved the happy ever after it was Quil and Bella. Kate walked up to me watching them as well. "They've always been like that, when they're together it's like no one else exists." she told me.

"They're good together," I acknowledged.

"Yes, they are," she said.

Thomas walked up to Quil and Bella. "Can I cut in?" he asked.

Quil walked over to Jake and Embry, as Thomas danced with his new daughter. It was the first time Quil had initiated a conversation with anyone. We were all watching the Quil we grew up with instead of the one heartbreak had created. His eyes kept cutting over to Bella every few seconds, always keeping her in his sight.

Quil walked back over to his dad and Bella, wrapping his arms around her from behind with his hands resting on her belly. "Okay old man, you have your own wife," Quil told his dad.

You could see the happiness rolling off Quil just by the way he said the word wife.

"Can we tell them?" he whispered.

"Sure," Bella told him, smiling up at him.

"Who wants to know what my pup is?" Quil asked. He was almost bouncing.

"We do!" everyone shouted.

"We're having a... BOY!" Quil yelled.

We all clapped and offered our congratulations. Quil's smile was huge. Bella and Quil made their way back to their seats, holding hands. He had his head buried in Bella's neck, kissing her and whispering into her ear.

"Son are we going to see another show?" Thomas asked Quil, laughing.

"No cameras here dad," Quil smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Leah asked.

"You know this is perfect timing, since I wasn't invited to the bachelor party. Quil remember when I told you, your little stunt was the stuff family legends were made of?" Thomas asked Quil. The Ateara smirk was clearly plastered on his face.

"Dad," Quil said, raising his brow.

"Here let me get the good cooler." Thomas passed out beers to everyone.

"This must be good," Harry said.

"Oh you have no idea," Thomas said laughing.

"Quil here has always been very good at getting caught red-handed. He has been like that from the day he was born. Just think son, you're getting your very own lil Quil," Thomas said, grinning. "One day I was at the market, going through the security camera. We still have the VHS that has to be erased and reused." Thomas said already laughing.

I looked over at Quil, who looked like the cat who ate the canary. Bella was actually hiding her own smirk too.

"So, I'm sitting in our office watching the video, checking the loss from stolen candy bars and such. My son, being the model employee, was hard at work. Then I see my beautiful daughter in law pop in to see Quil while he's working. You know some parents walk in on their kids. But my son, ever the over achiever, got himself caught on surveillance tape having sex on the counter of the family business," Thomas chuckled.

The pack was howling with laughter. Harry and Billy were choking on their beers.

"Oh that's not the worst part," Thomas said, causing us all to look at him. "Kate took the tape home, and made Quil watch it with her before she gave him a jumbo box of condoms."

We had tears we were laughing so hard.

"No, that's not exactly what mom did," Quil said. He gestured towards Kate who looked very proud of herself. "My mother put the tape in, sat beside me and narrated saying things like:

"Look how strong you are honey, you just picked Bella up and plopped her on the counter" while snacking on Jr mints," Quil told us.

At this point we were crying with laughter, and Billy and Harry were rolling. I thought Billy was going to fall out of his chair.

"Kate, you may be my new hero," Sue told Kate.

"Dude next time you phase, you have got to show us that conversation," Jared said.

Quil shifted behind Bella and started rubbing her shoulders. As soon as he moved her hair out of the way, I realized what had been different about Bella. At first, I thought she smelled like him because they had spent the last three days together but now I knew why the scent was so strong.

"You marked her?" I asked Quil.

"Yes," he confirmed.

This had everyone's attention. None of the other imprints was marked yet. Harry and Billy made their way over to talk about the marking, as the pack gathered to listen. "What made you want to do it now?" Harry asked.

"I had to. It was the strongest desire, I've ever felt. It didn't feel like a choice. My wolf demanded I do it," Quil explained.

"Did Bella know before you did it?" Billy asked.

"Of course," Quil said.

"You marked her while she's pregnant" Harry said, more to himself with a half smirk on his face.

"Yeah, why?" Quil asked, suddenly concerned.

"Notice any side effects?" Harry asked, trying to contain his laughter. Billy on the other hand was not even trying. He was full-blown cracking up.

"Uh, yeah, there is one side effect," Quil said, hiding his smirk.

Harry doubled over cracking up, holding his sides.

"What is so funny?" Embry asked.

"Sit, seems we have another legend to tell," Harry said. "Thomas how much of the legends have you read since I loaned you the history books?"

"A few, why?" he wanted to know.

"Have you gotten to the marking legends yet?" Harry asked.

I watched as realization spread across Thomas's face, and he too started cracking up. "Fate has a sense of humor," he said through his laughter.

"Thomas, why don't you open the good cooler again? Make sure to take a couple for yourself and Kate. Give Jr there a few," Billy shouted, smiling.

"Our people have many legends, some more rare than others. Imprinting was once thought to be rare, but it has claimed more than half of the protectors of this, the largest pack in Tribe history. I guess we should not be surprised that yet another rare legend has come to life," Harry began.

"Marking is a very sacred and intimate act between the wolf and his imprint. The part of you that is a man has no say in when the marking will take place. It is solely up to the wolf. The desire, the need to mark your mate will overwhelm your senses until you fulfill the ritual. Bella has become the first marked imprint.

"There is a rare legend about the imprint that is marked while carrying her wolf's pup. It is said, that when a wolf is compelled to mark his pregnant mate it is a sign of great fertility between the match. The spirits have chosen Quil's wolf and his imprint Bella to wear the fertility mark.

"There is a side effect of the marking Bella wears, you could say it's the spirits way of ensuring that the fertility you have been blessed with, results in future wolves." Harry was doing a lousy job of hiding his snickers.

"What exactly is the side effect and what does this mean?" I asked.

"Well…" Quil started truly looking like a man who was up to something. "Let's just say Bella will never be able to use the headache excuse," he grinned.

'Bella carries the first pack baby, but we can expect to see quite a few little Ateara's in the future," Billy said, shaking his head.

We were all thinking about the legend and Billy's words when it clicked. "You mean Quil was chosen to have super sperm and tons of kids?" Jake asked.

"Yep," Harry said.

"Great Spirits help us all," Sue said laughing. She was probably remembering her times babysitting a young Quil Ateara.

"Sure hope they get Bella's brains," Harry joked.

"Alright my wife and I are leaving now," Quil said. He looked like a man who had been hit with happy dust.

"Where are you two staying?" Sue asked.

"Charlie's house until we can find an apartment," Bella said.

"See you all tomorrow," Quil called, once again picking Bella up and carrying her towards his car.

**Quil's Pov**

"It wasn't too bad," I told Bella.

"No, it wasn't. I had fun actually. Don't get me wrong I'm not ready to forgive and forget. But I can be social and enjoy where ever I am as long as you're with me," she said.

"Baby, I'm always going to be with you," I told her. "Let's get some sleep, tomorrow the honeymoon begins."


	25. Chapter 25 Married Life is Good

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.25 Married Life is Good**

**Quil's Pov**

I woke up hearing my son's heartbeat and feeling my wife's warm body against mine.

I didn't think there was anything better in the world. Bella's swollen pregnant body was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Her scent was sweet with the life she carried. My wolf was howling at me. _Take her! Take her! _He screamed at me. The man in me agreed.

I lowered my lips to Bella's neck, licking my mark. I watched as her body twitched and the faint smell of her arousal invaded my nostrils. I leaned down and licked the mark with more fervor, covering the area with my mouth as I sucked and nibbled. Bella's arousal got stronger with each stroke of my tongue.

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up with Quil's lips on my neck. My body was already reacting to him. I moved my head to the side so I could look at his handsome face. "Good Morning," I breathily told him.

"Good Morning," he said, leaning in to capture my lips. I could see the lust in his eyes. It oozed off him.

His hands found their way to my breast as he started to knead them though the fabric of my shirt. His mouth was on my neck, his teeth grazing his mark.

"Mmm, Quil," I moaned, already feeling myself slick with want.

"You smell so good," he whispered in my ear. His lips parted mine as he slid his tongue against my own. His hands made a trail up and down my body, igniting a fire in my core. Quil moved himself so his knees were on either side of my legs, pulling me up to a sitting position. He reached down and snagged the hem of my shirt in his fingers. He pulled it from my body, exposing my breast to his greedy eyes.

His hands immediately started drawing circles around my nipples, never quite touching them. He pulled my sleep pants down my legs, raising my body to get them past my hips. He then moved behind me, resting my back against his bare chest. His mouth was on my neck as one hand played with my heavy breast and his other hand teased my slit.

"Quil," I managed to moan.

"I want you to cum so I can lick you. I want to taste you. I want your sweet juices coating my lips," he told me. His fingers rolled my nipples as his other hand pinched my clit and his mouth worked his mark.

"Quil, I'm cumming," I panted.

"Your scent makes my mouth water," he told me as he slid out from behind me, placing a pillow in his place.

I watched as he descended my body. Spreading my legs and then my lips, his tongue started cleaning my dripping center. "God, Quil," I yelled out.

His tongue was lapping at me as his fingers worked my still sensitive clit. He removed his fingers from around my nub and pushed them inside me. He moved them in a come-hither motion, which had me teetering on the edge. He suddenly pulled my throbbing nub into his mouth and sucked, sending me straight over the cliff's edge.

"Quuillll," I moaned.

"God, I swear hearing you moan my name could make me cum," he said.

"I think I'd like to see that," I told him smirking.

"Oh yeah?" His smirk matched mine, as his mouth brushed against the mark. He licked it, then brushed his lips against my ear. "You want to see me come?" he asked.

"Uh huh," I moaned.

He positioned me so that I was sitting with my back against the headboard. He pulled my legs up so that my knees were up and my legs spread. He had one hell of a view. He knelt in front of me, then rocked back so he was sitting on his legs in between mine, giving me my own view of him.

He pulled the area he marked into his mouth and sucked hard, rolling the skin between his lips. He had my body worked into a frenzy before I was fully down from the high he just gave me.

He plunged his fingers into me. "God Bella," he said, feeling my body wet for him again. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed my wetness on his hard member, then wrapped his hand around himself and started pumping. He leaned into me kissing, licking and nibbling the bite mark. He then pulled back and watched me watch him.

"I can smell your arousal. You like watching me don't you?" he asked.

"Y... yeah," I strangled out.

Truth was this was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. Quil's muscled body in front of me, as he touched himself. Oh yeah, it was sexy.

Quil leaned up, kissed my lips and sunk his fingers inside my very wet center. He matched the thrust of his fingers to the strokes he was making on himself. I didn't know if I would be able to get through this without begging him to enter me.

He leaned into my neck again, starting his torture on his mark. "Quil... I need you. I need to feel you," I begged.

"I thought you wanted to see me cum?" he asked.

"I… I do.. But I need to feel you," I gasped.

"Let's see if we can do both," he whispered, taking one last nibble of my marked neck. It made me cry out. I was already so close, it wouldn't take much.

He laid down, his hand still wrapped around himself, still stroking as he pulled me over his body. He halted his strokes to help me sink down on him.

"OH, GOD!" I moaned.

Quil helped me by thrusting up into me, as I grinded against him. I was a breathless panting mess. He pinched my clit and sent me over the edge. I constricted tightly around him and made him hiss.

"You still want to see?" he asked.

"Yesss," I moaned.

Quil pulled me off him. He gave himself two long strokes and then he came.

I could feel myself pool as I watched ribbons of his hot, white cum spill from his cock. It was erotic.

"I'm still hard," he said growled.

"Good cause I'm wet," I told him.

"Come here," he said, looking all kinds of dangerous sexy. He pulled me down and turned me over, so I was on all fours. I felt him lining up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my hips, holding me tightly in place as he pushed himself into me.

"QUIL!" I screamed, and I knew it was loud.

"Tell me if I'm too rough," he pleaded.

"No, harder Quil!" I panted.

"The baby?" he asked.

"Perfectly safe," I ground out, before screaming "Harder!"

Quil gripped my hips and pounded into me so hard that if he had not been holding me I would have been flying across the room.

"OH, God! So Good!" I yelled.

His body was so tall he was able to reach the mark and suck on it as he slammed into me. His thrusts were fevered, fast, hard and rough. Each stroke sent me closer to my release. I could hear growls coming from his chest as he pounded into me.

"Quil I can't hold on, I'm going to cum," I panted.

"Cum Bella, let me feel you cum around me," he choked out as he sank his teeth into my neck.

I came hard. It was the most powerful orgasm I had ever had. "Holy, Ahh Bella," Quil moaned as he filled me with his release. He slowed his thrusts and eased out of me, pulling me into his chest.

"Married sex is the best," he said into my hair. "Baby I marked you again"

"I know," I told him.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to happen till it did," he apologized.

"Quil, you can mark me as many times as your wolf demands," I told him, kissing his lips.

"Bath or shower?" Quil asked me.

"Shower," I told him.

Quil and I showered, dressed, and then headed to the hospital to visit Charlie. Dr. Conrad told us Charlie was doing much better. They were expecting to bring him out of the medically induced coma soon. Maybe within the next few days.

"What will the effects from the accident be?" I asked.

"There's no way to know until he wakes up, however all his scans show normal brain activity," Dr. Conrad told me. Then he smiled. "And Bella, I hear Congratulations are in order."

"Trish?" I asked.

"Of course," Dr. Conrad told me. "She spotted the ring from the parking lot." He shook his head. "I'll check back in on Charlie during my rounds"

"Who's Trish?" Quil asked.

"Charlie's nurse," I told him.

We had been in Charlie's room for a couple of hours when my stomach growled. "Let's go get baby Q fed," Quil said, reaching for my hand.

Quil found us a table, and had me sit while he went to get us something to eat. I was surprised he hadn't insisted on carrying me through the hospital, but he did walk with me, his arms ready to catch me at any sign of trouble.

I had just left my mom a message when Jessica sauntered up to me, Lauren in tow. Why are they here? I wondered.

"Hi Bella," Jessica said with a fake smile.

"Jess," I said, ignoring Lauren after her little fat comment in the mall.

"Are you visiting someone here? This is the second time I've seen you at the hospital," I asked.

"No, we volunteer here," Jess said. _God help the patients_, I thought.

"Jess, there's that hottie from La Push," Lauren told Jessica, her voice dripping with lust.

I knew she was talking about Quil, but decided not to say anything. He was making his way towards our table, looking all kinds of sexy.

"He's coming over here," Lauren whispered to Jess. She didn't know Quil could hear every word. I saw the corner of his mouth turn up ever so slightly. Quil made it to the table, sitting the food trays down. Before he could sit down, Lauren had herself in front of him, running her hand up and down his arm.

"Did you finally decide to take me up on my offer?" she asked him, batting her eyelashes and pushing her chest out.

"I'm still not interested," Quil told her.

"Baby, I could make you feel good," Lauren said. She was practically panting.

"I'm not interested, and my wife won't appreciate you putting your hands on me," Quil told her, trying to move to sit down.

"She never has to know," Lauren told him.

"I'm pretty sure she already does," Quil told her, fighting hard not to smile. I decided to help him out, even if I was enjoying the show.

"Lauren!" I called.

"What do you want Swan?" she asked, annoyed at my interruption.

"I'd like you to remove your hand from my husband's arm," I told her. I smirked when her head snapped to look at me.

"Your w-w... What?" she stuttered.

"My husband," I repeated.

Jessica's eyes were about to bug out of her head. Lauren dropped her hand from Quil and stared at me.

"Well this has been fun, but I'd really like to eat lunch with my wife. Oh, and don't worry, Bella makes me feel all kinds of good," Quil told a stunned Lauren.

We watched as Lauren slinked away with her tail between her legs, Jessica in tow.

"So, Lauren huh?" I asked, cocking my brow.

"You mean slut 1 with her sidekick slut 2," Quil corrected me. "They come to the rez and try to get with anyone from the pack. No one will go near them," he said, shaking his head.

We ate lunch and headed to La Push when we were finished.

"Bella where do you want to look for an apartment at?" he asked.

"It would be easier in La Push, with the pack and stuff," I told him.

"You don't mind living on the rez?" he asked.

"Quil, I love the rez, but I'd be happy anywhere with you," I told him.

"I love you, thank you," he said.

We pulled up to his house and got out. Quil once again walked behind me ready to battle any rock that dared get in my way. We made our way into the house. Kate was sitting at the table with Thomas.

"Hey kids," Kate greeted.

"Hey mom, dad," Quil said.

"Bella, how's Charlie doing?" Kate asked me.

"He's holding his own. The Dr. told us they will bring him out of the coma within the next few days," I told her.

"Oh honey, that's great. You let us know if we can do anything to help okay," she told me.

"I will and thank you." I thought how lucky I was that my in-laws were so great.

"So what do you two have planned for the rest of the day?" Thomas asked.

"Looking for an apartment," Quil replied.

"Where are you planning on looking?" Thomas wanted to know.

"Here on the rez," Quil told him. That made both Thomas and Kate smile.

"We actually wanted to run an idea by the two of you," Kate said. "My parents left me their house when they passed. It needs a lot of work but it wouldn't take too much to fix it up with the pack's help. It has three bedrooms, and could easily be added onto. It would be perfect for the two of you. Of course it's up to you. We just wanted to let you know it was an option."

"Wow, I uh, thank you," Quil said.

"Well you two talk about it. We're headed to the market," Thomas said, as he and Kate left.

"What do you think?" Quil asked, stunned.

"I don't think we really need to talk about it, it sounds perfect!" I told him.

**A/N:**I wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews; it's so nice to see people enjoy my story. I appreciate everyone taking the time to review. You defiantly keep me motivated.


	26. Chapter 26 Awakening

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.26 Awakening**

The hospital called. Charlie had woken up. Quil and I were on our way to see him. I was so nervous. My poor dad almost died and now I was going to say:

"Surprise, Dad! I'm married and you're going to be a grandpa."

Renee had taken the news surprisingly well. She was shocked but said as long as I was happy she was happy. Of course, she could have been drunk when I told her.

"Babe, we're here," Quil said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous," I told him.

"It's going to be okay." He kissed my temple and held my hand as we walked through the hospital entrance.

Dr. Conrad stopped us in the hall before we went into Charlie's room. "Bella, Charlie is doing remarkably well. His throat is raw from the tubes, so he needs to speak as little as possible, but he can whisper. All results look like he will make a full recovery with time, and physical therapy."

"Thank you, for everything," I told him sincerely.

"Are you ready?" Quil asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes," I told him, but my stomach was doing flops and it had nothing to do with baby Q.

We walked through Charlie's door. His face was ashen and his body less stout than it used to be, but he was awake and alive. I could see Charlie looking at Quil then back at me again. He saw my baby belly and his eyes bugged out.

"Dad!" I called, tears coming to my eyes the moment we locked eyes.

"How long was I out?" he asked just above a whisper, as he looked at my stomach.

"One month. I have a lot to tell you," I told him.

His face cut to Quil's. Even in his weakened state, he was staring Quil down. "Dad, Quil didn't know. No one did, but I… uh, have more news for you. Quil and I eloped, we're married." I held up my ring finger.

Charlie had not attempted to say anything. He was just staring at me. I was starting to get scared he was in shock. "Dad, we're having a boy. You're going to have a grandson," I told him.

I watched as Charlie's face softened a bit at that.

"Bella, honey can I talk to your dad alone?" Quil asked me.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I told him.

"Here, I'll help you to the waiting room," Quil said, still not letting me do too much walking without him right there.

Quil helped me to a chair, and then walked back to Charlie's room. An hour passed before he came back, pulling me into his warm embrace. "Everything okay?" I asked.

"Better than ok," he told me smiling.

Quil and I walked back into Charlie's room, Dr. Conrad following us.

"Mr. Swan, you gave us quite a scare. We had to put you into a medically induced coma to allow your body to heal. You will have to undergo physical therapy to regain the strength in your muscles that has been lost due to prolonged lack of use. But you should make a full recovery," Dr. Conrad explained.

"When can I leave?" Charlie choked out.

"Possibly in a week. I'll check on you again during my rounds," Dr. Conrad told him as he left the room.

The baby was kicking and flipping around. I started rubbing my belly, trying to soothe him. "Baby, are you okay?" Quil asked, coming to my side at once.

"Yes, he's just practicing tae-kwon-doe," I told him.

Quil's face lit up, and I walked over to Charlie. "Dad, do you want to feel?" I asked him.

Charlie reached his hand out and I placed it in the right spot. As soon as Charlie's hand was resting on my belly, baby Q started showing off. The smile that spread across my dad's face was priceless. Seeing his smile, I knew everything would be ok.

Quil and I headed to La Push to talk to the pack about helping get the house ready. We only had a couple more months before the baby would be here. We pulled up to Sam's house, Quil helping me out of the car and practically carrying me to the door.

"Quil, are you going to carry me everywhere?" I asked smiling.

"Yes," he told me.

**Sam's Pov**

I heard Quil pull up outside. Bella was with him, which surprised me, but I was thankful she was allowing herself to be around us. It was more than we deserved. I heard Bella ask him if he was planning to carry her everywhere, and him, answer her with a simple yes.

Everyone in the room bit back laughs as they walked through the door. Bella looked hesitant but she tried not to show it.

"Quil, Bella," I greeted.

"Sam I was hoping to talk to you and the guys about helping me fix up a house," Quil said.

"Bella would you like some tea?" Emily asked.

"Sure, that would be great," Bella told her. She turned to walk into the kitchen but not before Quil raced to her side and walked behind her ready to catch her. I watched as Quil pulled Bella's chair out and helped her sit down, kissed her on her cheek then asked if she would be ok while he was in the other room.

"I'll be fine, I promise to call for you if I need anything," she told him, looking at him as if he was the only man in the world.

None of us ever knew what would happen if we were forced away from our imprints, before seeing what the separation of Quil and Bella had done.

Quil had become a shell of his former self, withdrawn and broken. Bella was a ghost, her eyes dead and lifeless. Seeing them now, it was like looking at two different people. Two parts of one soul reunited. The love they had seemed to radiate off them. You could not help but see or feel it when you were near them. Theirs was a strong imprint. Then again, they had been given the fertile marking.

Quil left Bella's side, though reluctantly, and joined me, Paul, Jake and Embry in the living room.

"Bella and I had planned to look for an apartment, but my mom wants to give us my grandparent's house that was passed to her when they died. It needs a lot of work before we can move in, and baby Q will be here in a couple of months. I can't do all the work myself. I was hoping you guys would help me get it ready," Quil explained his visit.

I didn't need to ask the pack. I knew the answer. We had all been trying to think of ways we could begin to make amends. "Of course we will help you, we could go look at it now and get a plan together on what needs to be done and what supplies we will need," I offered.

"Thank you," he replied. "Let me tell Bella." He got up and we heard him fill her in.

"Bella, the guys and I are going to check the house out and see what needs to be done. I'd rather you not go until I know it's safe."

"Bella, you're welcome to stay here if you'd like," Emily offered.

"Thank you that would be nice," Bella accepted.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need anything call me or my mom, you have dad's cell number right? Or you could call Sue or maybe…."

"Quil, I will be fine," Bella told him.

"Okay, I love you," Quil told her kissing her, then leaning down and kissing her stomach. "Be good for mommy," he whispered to her belly.

The guys and I were barely holding our laughter in. The truly funny thing was two years ago, Quil would tell us of his plans to be a man whoring bachelor his whole life, and here he was talking to his wife and his unborn son. The amazing part was that he loved her like this before he knew he imprinted.

After Bella reassured him for the hundredth time that the kitchen posed no threat, and she would not attempt to walk across the deadly sand at the beach, Quil finally pulled himself away from her. He was met with our laughter.

"What?" he asked. We just shook our heads at him.

We phased and headed to the house to check everything out.

"Quil it should only take 2 maybe 3 weeks to have it all fixed up," I told him.

"Thank you for agreeing to help out," he told us.

"It's the least we can do. How's married life?" I asked.

"Awesome! I'm still afraid I'll wake up and it will all be gone. Just another dream," he admitted.

"Nah man, it's real, you deserve it. We're all real happy for you and Bella," Jake told him.

"I can't believe you're going to be a dad," Embry said.

"I know, this is the guy who used to introduce himself like he was 007," Jake said laughing.

"What's crazier is he's supposed to make lots of future wolves," Embry said, shaking his head.

"Hell yeah, I am," Quil said, grinning.

He was starting to act like the Quil we had known our whole lives, and it looked like it might be possible for him, Jake and Embry to patch up their friendship.

**Charlie's Pov**

I woke up, and I felt like I was gagging. The Dr. came in, pulled the tube from my throat, and explained my injuries. I had been in the hospital for a month but he said I would recover fully with time.

I watched as Bella walked in with Quil. I looked at them not knowing what to think, and then my eyes landed on her stomach. My Bells was pregnant, very pregnant.

My eyes must have bugged out of my head because Bella started talking fast, the way she did when she was nervous. "Dad," Bella said, her eyes filling with tears when they landed on me.

"How long was I out?" I choked out, looking at her stomach.

"One month. I have a lot to tell you," she said.

I kept looking at Quil, not sure what was really going on, or if that was why they broke up.

"Dad, Quil didn't know. No one did, but I… uh, have more news for you. Quil and I eloped, we're married," she told me, holding up her hand to show me her ring.

My mind went blank. I woke up and my only daughter was married and having a baby. I didn't know what to say.

"Dad, we're having a boy. You're going to have a grandson," she told me.

"Bella, honey can I talk to your dad alone?" Quil asked her.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she said, looking nervous.

"Let me help you to the waiting room," Quil said, holding her against him. He looked like he was afraid something would jump out and get her. He came walking back in a few minutes later, looking nervous but confident at the same time.

"Charlie... Chief Swan, I can't imagine what you think," he said, shaking his head a bit. "It's a long complicated story, but my grandfather was the reason Bella and I broke up. I never knew what he did. One day everything was perfect and the next, she was gone. I … I have not spoken to him since.

"Sir, I love Bella with everything I am. When we were able to talk and figure out what my granddad did, I asked her to marry me. I had always intended to marry her. The day before she left, I had given her a Quileute Promise bracelet. I am sorry I didn't wait to ask your blessing, but we had 5 months taken from us, and I didn't want another day to go by that she wasn't my wife," he told me.

"Quil, I know you love my daughter. I saw you on the rez after she was gone. You did not look like a guy living the single life. I never understood what happened, but always felt like you loved her. I wish I could have been at the wedding, but I am happy that she's happy and I can see that she is," I told him.

"Thank you, I told Bella when you were recovered I'd like to have a wedding and watch you walk her down the aisle," he told me.

"I think I'd like that. Now tell me when my grandson will be here," I asked him.

I watched as Quil's entire face lit up. If I had had any doubt of his feeling about being a young dad, they were wiped away.

"Feb. 5, we can feel him move around," he told me, almost bouncing.

"Ok, go get my daughter for me," I told him.

I was surprised at my own reaction, but how could I be upset when Bells was so happy. I did wish she had felt she could come to me and I hoped to talk to her about that.

I watched my son-in-law… that was going to take some getting used to walk in with Bella on his arm, almost carrying her through the door. He moved to the side, giving her and me some privacy. Bella winced and held her hand over her belly as if in pain.

"Baby, are you okay?'' Quil asked Bella, going to her side at once.

"Yes, he's just practicing tae-kwon-doe," she told him.

Quil's face lit up, as Bella walked over to me. "Dad do you want to feel?" she asked me.

I reached my hand out and Bella placed it on her stomach. As soon as my hand was resting on her belly, I could feel the baby. He was moving around and kicking. I could feel myself smile.

I started thinking of how I could teach him to fish and hunt.

They left shortly after that, giving me time to think about everything.

I was going to be a grandfather. Holy shit!


	27. Chapter 27 Wolf Girls

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.27 Wolf Girls**

I was halfway through the seventh month of pregnancy and I felt like a hippopotamus. I was hot all the time and the smell of certain things made me want to gag. Baby Q liked to make himself known when I was lying down or in the bathtub.

My hormones were out of control. I wanted to jump Quil every time I saw him, and one whiff of his scent had me wanting to tear his clothes off. He of course had no problems with that. The baby books I had been reading said this was normal, but I thought maybe it was just that my husband was the hottest man on the planet.

This was going to be a problem when Charlie came home in a few days.

I had begun to stay with Emily while Quil patrolled or the guys were working on the house. She was sweet and we had become close. As well as the other imprints I had also become close with. The girls were nice to be around. Kim was sweet, and I had known Rachel forever.

Leah had turned out to be a good friend. She explained what happened with her, Sam and Emily. So she could understand how I felt better than anyone, even if it wasn't exactly the same. All in all things were going well.

I still was not ready to forgive and forget, but I was at least able to enjoy myself even when the pack was around. Jake had talked to me and apologized, and eventually he and I would be ok. I just needed time.

Seth and Leah were blameless. They had not even phased when everything happened. Jared and Embry had definitely shown their remorse for the situation, and I knew they were just following orders. Sam had talked to me as well. I could see the remorse in his eyes and I knew he genuinely felt bad for what happened.

Paul was another story. He looked at me as if he really wanted to talk to me, but was scared to try. Emily told me that almost the entire pack tore into him over what he said to me. Even Rachel, his imprint, broke his nose. That had me cracking up.

"What has you so spaced out?" Kim asked me.

"Just thinking," I told her.

"How are you feeling? You're what? Seven months now?" Rachel asked.

"I feel like a hippo, and all I can think about is getting Quil naked," I told her, and then could not believe I said it aloud. The three of them started cracking up when I put my hand over my mouth. "Oh my god, I can't believe I said that. Apparently pregnancy makes me lose my verbal filter," I said, shaking my head.

"Please, what do you think we usually talk about? We've been trying to stay away from the subject so we didn't scare you off," Kim said, laughing.

"Bella we're with the finest men anyone has ever seen, how can we not talk about it?" Rachel asked.

"Touché," I said.

"I actually think we may talk about it more than the guys do, we usually start with what annoys us, then move onto what makes us insanely happy and finally we get to the good stuff," Kim said, waggling her brow.

"Are you game Bella?" Emily asked.

"Sure why not? After all they see everything with the pack mind," I said. I suddenly had a thought and suggested, "Wait, we should call Leah. She's a wolf but still an imprint."

"Uh, she never comes but you can try," Emily said.

I called Leah and told her what we were going to do. To everyone's surprise, she said she would come join in.

Emily and Rachel made some snacks while we waited for Leah. I offered to help but Emily said she did not want to explain to Quil why she let me near knives, hot grease or the floor that could jump up and trip me. It had become a running joke, about how over protective Quil had become.

"Seriously Bella, it's hysterical to watch," Rachel said.

"I know, it would be annoying if it wasn't so funny," I told them.

"What are we laughing about?" Leah asked, walking in.

"Quil, and his need to protect Bella from everything, from the floor to the sand on the beach," Kim told her laughing.

"Oh you should have seen him at my last check up when they had to draw blood," I told the girls, causing them to crack up.

"Ok so what dirty deeds are we going to spill?" Leah asked, smirking.

"You know we could make this into a drinking game, go around the table with questions. Like 'what is the most annoying thing the guys have done?' Whoever has the best story drinks, then on and on? Each of us will pick a topic of question. Make sense?" Rachel said.

"I'm game!" Kim shouted.

"Me too," Emily said.

"Why the hell not?" Leah said.

"I'll take sprite," I told them.

"I'll start," Kim volunteered.

**Pack Pov**

_I think they're drinking_**-Jared**

_What are they doing? They're cracking up_-**Jake**

_Listen_-**Paul**

"Ok so the thing he does to turn me on the most is when he growls" -**Rachel**

_Holy shit what the fuck are they talking about?-**Paul**_

_Shut up, let's listen find out what they think-**Jared**_

_Yeah, this is going to be fun. I have to listen to my sister talk about Paul-**Jake**_

_Dude, Leah's in there too-**Paul**_

"Jared does this thing where he kisses the back of my neck. Every time he does it, I want to jump him." -**Kim**

_Hell yeah, this is the kind of shit we need to know-**Paul**_

_Don't you think we should give them privacy?-**Sam**_

_You can, but I'm listening-**Jake**_

_Me too-**Paul**_

_I am not leaving-**Jared**_

_Be quiet so I can hear-**Quil**_

"Jake bites my bottom lip, gets me every time" -**Leah**

"Sam runs his hands down my side, and then grabs my hips. Something about the roughness drives me crazy" -**Emily**

_Still think we should stop listening?-**Paul**_

_No, I think maybe it will be ok-**Sam**_

_Everyone laughs_

"Before or after I got pregnant?" -**Bella**

"Hell girl tell us both," -**Leah**

"First it's this look he gets in his eyes like he's going to devour me. That's both before and after getting pregnant. But now it's the way he smells, all woodsy and masculine makes me want to climb him" -**Bella**

_Fuck this is the best shit I have ever heard-**Quil**_

_Yeah, sucks for those of who are not imprinted-**Embry**_

_Sorry Bro, but you can pick up pointers-**Jake**_

"Ok hottest place you've ever had sex?" -**Leah**

_Damn they are worse than us-**Quil**_

_Sam, you have to admit this is cool as hell-**Jake**_

_Yeah, ok, it's not bad-**Sam**_

_Hell no, our women are telling us what to do to get laid-**Paul**_

"Jake's garage" -**Leah**

"Stairwell of his parent's house" -**Kim**

_Damn dude-**Embry**_

_It was pretty hot-**Jared**_

"The last bonfire" -**Rachel**

"Kitchen table" -**Emily**

_Go Sam-**Paul**_

_Tell me you disinfected the table-**Embry**_

"Store room" -**Bella**

_Oh yeah, that was hot-**Quil**_

_Damn how many times did you have sex at the store?-**Jared**_

_Too many to count, bro-**Quil**_

"Ok, what's your wolf's best foreplay move?" -**Bella**

_Since when can Bella talk about sex without blushing and falling over her words?-**Jake**_

_Since I took her in the storeroom, on the counter or the… you get the point-**Quil**_

_Damn no wonder you knocked her up-**Jared**_

"Hmmm Jared is a master with my breasts." -**Kim**

_Oh yeah, this makes having super senses worth the fur_-_**Jake**_

_Hell yeah!_-_**Quil**_

_Who knew women talked dirty_ -_**Sam**_

"Ahh I love it when Jake trails his lips over my body." -**Leah**

"Sam has magic fingers" -**Emily**

"Paul does this thing with my knee that makes my toes curl" -**Rachel**

_I think I may puke-**Jake**_

_Man up they're all talking-**Jared**_

"Quil's tongue" -**Bella**

_That's right baby-**Quil**_

_Good to have Pervy Quil back-**Embry**_

_I never left-**Quil**_

"Is that a regular thing?" -**Kim**

"Yeah, why?" Don't the rest of the guys go down?" - **Bella**

_Shit, I never thought I would hear Bella Swan utter the words 'go down'-**Jake**_

_That's because she's Bella Arteara. Don't you guys do that?-**Quil**_

_Yeah, but not all the time-**Jake**_

"Yeah, Jared does, but not often enough." -**Kim**

"Same here." -**Leah**

"Only a few times." -**Emily**

"Sometimes but I could go for more." -**Rachel**

"Oh," -**Bella**

"Why how often does Quil do it?" -**Leah**

"Uh, all the time, it's like his favorite thing to do," -**Bella**

_Fuck dude, you're making us look bad-**Paul**_

_How can you not do it all the time? I can't get enough-**Quil**_

_I didn't think she really liked it-**Jared**_

_Me either-**Jake**_

_Emily never acted like she wanted me too-**Sam**_

_Dude Pervy Quil is showing you up-**Embry**_

"What's the one thing that had you so turned on, you were begging?" -**Rachel**

_Oh this is going to be good-**Jared**_

_It's hearing their pack mind-**Jake**_

_I need to find my imprint-**Embry**_

_Shh…-**Sam**_

_I think I know what Bella will say-**Quil**_

_I cannot hear if you all keep talking-**Paul**_

"Jake made a banana split on my stomach" -**Leah**

_That was hot-**Jake**_

_I so need a girlfriend-**Embry**_

_Sorry dude-**Paul**_

"Paul shaved me" -**Rachel**

_I really am going to puke and bleach my brain-**Jake**_

_Whatever-**Paul**_

"Nice!" – **Kim**, **Emily**, **Leah**, **Bella**

_Shit they all like that idea-**Sam**_

_Who the hell knew-**Jared**_

_We should listen in more often-**Paul**_

"Sam painted me with chocolate syrup" -**Emily**

"Jared did a striptease for me" -**Kim**

_What the fuck dude-**Jake**_

_Hey, it led to stairwell sex-**Jared**_

_Bella has not said anything yet-**Embry**_

_Cause I know what she's thinking-**Quil**_

"Bella what's got you so quiet?" -**Leah**

"Mine's kind of a long story," -**Bella**

"We're listening," -**Leah**

"So Quil had just finished uh… -**Bella**

"Don't get shy now," -**Kim**

"Okay, Ok, so Quil had been down on me, and he said that the sound of me moaning his name could make him cum. So I told him I'd like to see that, so he showed me. Damn it was the hottest thing I've ever seen." -**Bella**

"I think we know why you two were given the fertility mark," -**Emily**

"Hey it was hot, you should ask to watch," -**Bella**

_Our women are raunchy-**Paul**_

_Hell yeah, and its awesome-**Quil**_

_Agreed-**Sam**_

"Hey boys you can come in now,"- **Bella**


	28. Chapter 28 It's in the Genes

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.28 It's in the Genes**

"Hey babe, you want to go see the progress on the house?" Quil asked me.

"Yes," I told him.

We got in the car and started driving to La Push. I was so excited. I had only seen the house once because Quil was convinced the work area was dangerous. When we pulled up, I could already see a huge difference.

"Wow!" I said.

"Wait until you see the inside. I think we only have a couple more days of work then we can move in," Quil told me.

The first thing I noticed was the huge porch. I could picture us sitting on a porch swing, watching our son, play in the yard.

We walked through the front door. The house reminded me of a log cabin. Kate was right, it was perfect for us. The kitchen had been completely redone. Cabinets surrounded the entire room with a huge pantry area and a giant island in the middle of the room. I could be cooking and see right into the living area. It was exactly what I wanted.

Quil led me down the hall to the first bedroom. "I thought this would make a great guest room, until we fill it with more babies," he said, kissing my neck.

"How about we get baby Q here before you start thinking of more babies," I told him laughing.

There was a bathroom across from the guestroom. It was a standard washroom with shower/tub combo. Next, he led me to the second bedroom. This would be perfect for baby Q. It was right next to our room. When we walked through the doors, my breath caught. On the far wall there was a mural painted to look like La Push. It was beautiful.

"Who did this? It's so beautiful," I asked.

"Believe it or not Paul. None of us even knew he could draw let alone paint. I think it's his way of saying he's sorry," Quil told me.

"Wow," I said.

"I know," Quil replied. "Okay, next is my favorite room." He waggled his brow.

"The master bedroom, or love den, house of pleasure, whatever you want to call it," Quil told me nuzzling my neck.

It was a nice size room, with its own bathroom. When I walked inside the bathroom, it had a huge Jacuzzi tub. I never would have expected that.

"A Jacuzzi tub?" I asked.

"Harry and Sue seem to remember babysitting me when I was little and said you would deserve this," Quil told me, making me laugh.

"Babe, how bad were you?" I asked.

"I wasn't bad, I was adventurous," he said.

"Everything looks so great, what's left to do?" I asked, not really seeing anything unfinished.

"We need to put carpet in some areas, and the yard has to be all cleaned up. And we need to go shopping. After that we can move in," Quil told me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I guess we need to sit down and go through our savings and see what we have and what we need," I said.

"Yeah, I have quite a bit in the bank, so we should be just fine. Not rich but comfortable," he said.

"I never dreamed of being rich, just happy. And I am happy," I told him, turning in his arms to kiss him.

"Mmm… I think the first thing we buy should be a bed," Quil said before deepening our kiss.

"Son, you better knock that off. You have company," Thomas said, causing Quil to pull away.

"What do you want old man?" Quil demanded, mock glaring at his dad.

"Mom wants to know when Bella would like to go shopping," Thomas told us.

"We were just talking about that," Quil said.

"Yeah, you looked like you were talking," Thomas joked.

"We could go tomorrow," I told my father in law.

"I will let her know, and tell her to call you," Thomas said, leaving.

"Let's go to Emily's. I want to ask if the girls want to go shopping with me," I told Quil.

"You're getting along with then pretty good huh?" Quil asked me.

"I am. It's nice," I told him.

"I'm glad. It's good you have friends in them," Quil told me.

We arrived at Sam and Emily's and made our way into the house. "Hey Bella, how are you feeling today?" Emily asked me.

"Huge," I told her rubbing my stomach.

"Emily where is everyone?" Quil asked.

"Sam and Jared are on patrol. Seth is in the living room and I have no idea about the rest," she told him.

We were sitting down at the kitchen table with tea and muffins when Sam and Jared came through the door.

"Uhg, what is that smell?" I asked.

"Babe, what smell?" Quil asked me.

"It's bleachy, but with sugar in it. Emily do you smell it?" I asked.

"Sorry Bella, I don't smell anything," Emily told me

"Baby Q does not like it, feel," I told Quil, pulling his hand to my stomach. Where our unborn son was doing summersaults inside my belly

I could see the guys exchanging looks. "Babe, where's the smell coming from?" Quil asked.

"I didn't smell it until Sam and Jared walked in. No offence," I said looking at them.

"Uh, none taken," Sam said nervously. "Bella, can you tell me exactly what you smell?"

"It's like super strength cleaning products with melted sugar, it's awful," I told him.

"Bella, have any of your other senses seemed heightened? I know you knew we were listening to you girls the other night, how did you know that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, scents seem stronger, almost like I can taste them. I don't know how I knew you guys were out there, I could just sense you. Why?" I asked.

"Well we ran into a nomad on patrol, what you smell is leech," Sam said.

"What does that mean? Why do I smell it?"I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, you shouldn't be able to," Sam told me. "I'm going to call Billy and the council." He walked closer to me to get the phone.

The closer he got, the more baby Q was kicking. I started running my hand over my belly trying to soothe him.

"Babe, are you ok?" Quil asked seeing my discomfort.

"Baby Q is not happy right now," I told him.

"The council is going to meet us here, I'll go shower and change to see if that helps. Jared, go do the same and call the pack for the meeting," Sam said.

"Sorry Sam," I apologized.

"No worries Bella," he reassured me.

Even with Sam and Jared out of the room, baby Q was rolling around inside me. "Quil I'm going to get some fresh air," I told him, standing.

"I'll walk with you," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Quil and I had been outside for a few minutes before baby Q settled. "Feeling better?" Quil asked me.

"Yes, he's settled down, now he's just doing his normal martial arts routine," I told him, smiling.

Quil pulled me to him, kissing my lips softly then dropped down so he could kiss my belly.

"Baby Q, be nice to mommy." Quil cooed to our son, earning him a good strong kick.

"Hmm… I don't think he liked that," I told Quil, laughing. Quil kept cooing to my belly, rubbing tiny circles on my skin.

"Come on let's go inside. Everyone's back," Quil told me, pulling himself up and kissing me.

**Sam's Pov**

When Bella said she smelled bleach and sugar, I could not believe my ears. Jared, Quil and I knew that was the scent of leech, there was no way Bella should be able to smell it. Then when she said the baby was reacting, I knew we needed to talk to the Elders.

I called Billy and told him we needed to speak with the council. I asked him to have Harry bring the history books. I sent Jared to shower, and I went to take one myself. I came downstairs in time to meet everyone coming in the door.

Everyone found seats around the living room. Quil had pulled Bella onto his lap. He looked scared but was trying not to let Bella see.

"Sam, what's going on?"Billy asked.

"Bella and Quil were here when Jared and I came back from patrol. We had come across a nomad and disposed of it, but as soon as we walked through the door, Bella asked what the smell was. She described the exact stench of leech, and the baby had a reaction to it," I told Billy.

"Bella, are all your senses heightened?" Billy asked her.

"My sense of smell is, but all the baby books say that's normal though I haven't read anywhere about smelling vampire. My temperature is hotter and I can hear better in the last few weeks," she told Billy.

"Harry, have you read anything in the books about something like this?" Billy asked.

"No, but I have a theory. The child Bella carries already has the wolf gene from the Ateara side, and we know the spirits have blessed Quil and Bella with the fertility mark. I assume that with the extra benefit of the fertility mark it's making the wolf gene stronger. I believe Bella is getting some of the enhanced abilities through the pregnancy," Harry explained.

"Well that does make sense," Thomas said.

"What exactly does this mean?" Quil asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Each of you in here carries the protector gene, and when you produce off spring you will pass the gene to the next generation. However, Quil you have the extra benefit of the fertility mark. Your children will not only have the gene from you, but with the marking it will be enhanced," Harry said.

Quil looked like he was trying to process everything, and understand what it all meant. "Does this mean my kids will definitely phase?" Quil asked.

"I believe so. We as elders, believe every one of you who have children will see those kids phase. Quil, your son is displaying effects of the gene before his birth. It will most likely result in your children being super wolfs. We believe your child will phase young, as well as any off spring born from this pack," Billy explained. "We have a theory about this as well. This is as good a time as any to discuss it with you all."

Billy looked round all the assembled pack members. "Our people believe there is a lesson to be learned from everything that happens. We all know the lessons learned with Quil and Bella. We will make changes in the way we deal with future pack members as a direct result from the pain Bella and Quil endured.

"Seth benefited from learning his fate before his first phase. We believe his phasing so young is the beginning of a younger pack. We have learned now that we must prepare our future warriors to ensure the next generation of younger pack members will not suffer the pain caused by secrets. We also know to inform both male and female carriers of the protector gene."

We all sat in silence, I knew none of us wanted this fate for our children but I did feel better knowing our children would not suffer from our mistakes.

Bella was just sitting there, her face blank. I could see Quil was starting to worry. "Bella, baby, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I mean it's not hard to wrap my mind around my son one-day becoming a wolf. I am just wondering how young we are talking about. My dad's going to notice if our toddler sprouts fur," she said.

I could see everyone thinking over what she said, and while it was a very serious thing, I knew most of us were trying not to laugh.

"Bella, honey, you don't mind that our kids will morph into giant dogs, only that Charlie might freak if a two year old starts howling?" Quil asked her.

"Quil, I love you. All of you and that includes your wolf. Why would I be upset that our children would take after their father?" she told him, with nothing but love showing.

Everyone smiled at her words. They really were perfect for each other.

"Bella, we think we should tell Charlie about the pack. He knows something is going on. He's asked about the role Old Quil played in your break up. We were going to ask how you would feel about it. He's been a loyal friend for all our lives. His daughter is carrying the first pack child not to mention it's becoming clear your son will phase early. Everyone in here knows Charlie Swan is trustworthy," Billy told Bella.

"I think it would be nice not to have to lie to him. I hate it every time I have to," Bella said.

"Once he comes home, and you feel he's ready tell us. We will hold a bonfire and tell him the legends," Harry told her.

"Thank you," Bella said.

"Well if there's nothing else, I'm going to take my wife home," Quil said.

"Go ahead son," Thomas said laughing.

"Oh, Emily, I came by earlier to see if you and the girls wanted to go shopping tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"That would be great. I'll call Kim and Rachel," Emily enthused.

"Leah, can you go?"' Bella asked.

"Yeah sure, why not," Leah told her.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow," Bella said as Quil carted her out the door, whispering about picking up where they left off. That caused us all to laugh.

"Ten bucks she's pregnant again before baby Q is a year old," Jared shouted, making us all crack up.


	29. Chapter 29 Say What?

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.29 Say What?**

A week after Charlie came home, the only effects, anyone could see was his slight limp. The Dr. said with continued physical therapy that should go away in time. He still had not been able to return to work, which was his biggest issue at the moment. My dad was never one to just sit.

He and Quil got along really well. He, like everyone else, found it hilarious how overboard Quil was with the protectiveness. I thought Charlie was going to pee his pants when Quil explained to him the dangers of the sand at the beach.

Dad was excited beyond anything I ever imagined about having a grandson. He had already bought baby Q a fishing rod. I was hoping that, tonight's bonfire didn't change any of that.

Quil and I were moving into our house the next day. We were able to get everything we needed for the house. Kate suggested we wait to get baby things until after my shower, which was coming up soon. Quil's grandparents left him an inheritance he never knew about, so we didn't really have to worry about money even though we both wanted to support ourselves.

"Bella, are you ready?" Quil asked me.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be," I told him.

Charlie, Quil and I headed to La Push for the bonfire. We made it down to the beach as they were lighting the fire, and the food was being placed on the table.

"Charlie!" Billy and Harry greeted their fishing buddy.

The bonfire was underway. Everyone was eating and chatting, and having a good time. I was snuggled up to Quil when Billy announced it was time to tell the legends.

"It's going to be ok babe," Quil whispered in my ear.

I listened as Billy recited the legends. I watched as my dad listened. "Charlie, the legends are true. This is the pack of protectors," Billy told my dad.

"What do you mean the legends are true?" Charlie asked much too calmly.

"The boys and Leah, carry the protector gene. When a threat is present those with the gene begin to phase to protect the tribe and community," Billy told my dad.

"You're telling me that this group of kids turn into wolves and kill vampires? And that Bella is Quil's imprint or soul mate?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you," Billy told my dad.

"Prove it," Charlie challenged. He didn't look like he didn't believe, more like he needed to see it for himself.

"Charlie, I'm going to walk into the forest, phase and come out," Quil told my dad, kissing me and jumping up. I watched as my husband walked into the woods, and emerged a minute later as his beautiful chocolate colored wolf.

"Holy shit," Charlie uttered. "Okay I believe you. Why tell me now?" Charlie asked while Quil went to phase back.

"You have been a loyal friend to me, Harry and this tribe for as long as I've known you, and we know you can be trusted with the tribe's most sacred secret. Bella carries the first pack baby. Your grandson will be the first born of the next generation's pack," Billy explained.

"How can you know the baby will be a wolf?" Charlie asked.

"The child inherits the protector gene on the Ateara side. Quil and Bella are part of a legend making it certain," Billy told my dad.

"Say what?" Charlie asked.

"We explained imprinting. Did you understand what that meant?" Harry checked.

"Yes," Charlie said.

"An imprint is not complete until the wolf marks his mate with a bite. There is no way to know when the marking will take place. The wolf side will overwhelm the man and insist the mate be marked. It is the strongest desire the wolf/man will ever feel. It must be done," Harry continued explaining.

"Will it hurt Bella to be marked? Are you already marked?" my dad interrupted.

"Uh, yes, I am and no it didn't hurt," I told him, while others snickered. My dad looked around hearing and seeing the failed attempts at hiding the laughter.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked.

"Bella was marked while pregnant. There is a very rare legend surrounding an imprint who is marked while carrying her wolf's pup," Harry told my dad.

"What legend?" Charlie asked.

Now the snickering was loud, and everyone was openly laughing.

"It's called the fertility mark. It means that the spirits have blessed Quil's wolf and Bella as his imprint with fertility," Harry told my dad, skipping the embarrassing part.

"She's pregnant so obviously fertility isn't an issue," Charlie said blushing slightly, clearly not understanding.

"Yes, but it's more than that," Harry said. I could see him trying to figure out how exactly to explain the full meaning.

"Dad, it means I will probably be barefoot and pregnant a lot. You and Thomas will have your own baseball team of grandkids," I told him.

I could see the smile starting at the corner of his mouth, and wondered if I got a Charlie clone when I picked him up from the hospital.

"Okay, let me see if I understand everything. My son in law is strong enough to kill vampires. Quil will never leave you, never cheat on you and treat you like a princess. And in return you and he have been chosen to make a pack of baby wolves," my dad said.

"Uh, yeah, basically," I told him.

"Alright then," he said and took a drink from his beer.

Everyone was looking at each other, probably thinking the same thing I was. "Uh, Dad, you're not freaked out? I kind of expected you to turn red and start ranting," I told him.

"Well I have a guarantee my daughter will always be happy and protected, and I get to have a bunch of grandkids running around. There's not too much to be upset about," he said.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my dad… Charlie Swan?" I asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Bells… I've just been given what every father of a daughter hopes for. My son in law is capable of protecting you, hurting you would cause him physical pain and I never have to worry about him moving you away. Everything else doesn't really matter," he said.

"You Swans are weirder than us," Leah said laughing. "We tell you, hey by the way we morph into huge dogs, chase and kill vamps, and you say yeah, ok," she explained, causing everyone to laugh.

"Charlie, you are taking this a lot better than I ever thought," Billy said, quirking his brow at his lifelong friend.

"My grandfather used to tell me stories of the Quileute warriors when I was really young. He said he had read the stories from his father's, my great grandfather's journals. I always thought they were made up stories but everything you said was in the stories he told me. It makes sense," my dad said, shocking us all.

"What was your great grandfather's name?" Harry asked.

"Jeremiah Swanson," my dad told Harry.

"Great Spirit," Billy and Harry uttered in unison.

"What?" almost everyone asked.

"Jeremiah Swanson was a white settler that had been injured and found by our people, and brought to the tribe to be healed. He stayed and became an honorary member of the tribe. It is in the history books. He was the only known outsider to know of the protectors. The books say he went on to teach the tribe English and help the Quileute when the white settlers tried to take our land," Harry explained.

"Holy Shit!" everyone said.

"It seems we learn something new every day," Thomas said.

"Do your books say what happened to him?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, he lived here on the reservation until his death. Upon his death his wife moved on but no one ever knew why or what became of her," Billy told us.

"How did we not know this until now?" Sam asked.

"We never brought up the pack so there would have been no reason to discover Charlie's family tie to the tribe," Billy said.

"What does this all mean?" Sam asked.

"While not tied to the tribe by blood, Jeremiah was a member of the Quileute making Charlie a descendent of a member of the tribe," Harry explained.

"Do you think this could be why Bella and Quil were chosen to carry the Fertile Marking?" Kate asked.

"It's a possibility, no way to know for sure," Billy said.

"Well I think we should celebrate, someone grab the good cooler and turn on some music," Thomas said.

"So grandpa let's talk about all these grandkids we're going to have," Kate said, walking over to my dad.


	30. Chapter 30 Welcome Home Mrs Ateara

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**A/N: This is one big GRAPHIC lemon, and not much else. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CH.30 Welcome Home Mrs. Ateara**

We were moving into our house today. Quil had already warned everyone not to even drive down our street. Charlie had come home a week and a half ago so we had not had any 'us' time.

To say he was anxious was the understatement of the year, but then again every time I looked at him, I wanted to jump him.

We had been moving our things over for the last week and unpacking as we went, so that today would be relaxing.

"Baby, are you ready?" Quil asked running his nose against my mark.

"Yeah, I am," I told him. "Dad promise if you need anything you will call, okay?"

"Bella, I will be fine, go," he told me, wrapping me up in a hug. "Take care of my girl," he told Quil.

"You know I will," Quil replied.

Quil had his hand rubbing up and down the inside of my thigh the entire ride to La Push. By the time we pulled into our driveway I was aching with need. He stopped the car and turned it off.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," he said, looking at me with lust filled eyes. I watched as Quil opened the front door, and walked back opening my car door for me. He lifted me bridal style, and walked toward our house.

"Welcome home Mrs. Ateara," he said as he carried me over the threshold and straight into our bedroom. He laid me down gently on the bed, then stepped back looking at me with eyes so intense I could feel them as they raked over my body.

"You are so beautiful," he told me as he climbed up on the bed beside me. "We're not leaving this bed until morning." He started kissing my neck, along my jaw and finally my lips. "I'm going to go get something, I'll be right back," he said, giving me one last kiss.

I watched my husband walk out of our room, and return with a cooler in one hand and a tray in the other. "What is all that?" I asked.

"I told you we weren't leaving this room till morning. Now we don't have to," he explained.

Quil put the tray, which I could now see was full of cut fruit, on the nightstand and pulled out two champagne glasses from the drawer. He pulled a bottle of sparkling cider from the cooler and filled our glasses.

He handed me my glass. I took a drink and sat it back down. He took a sip from his own glass, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Wordlessly Quil started unbuttoning my shirt. He pulled it from my body, then reached around and unclasped my bra, discarding it as well.

"Lay back," he commanded, his eyes smoldering. He started pulling my pants down along with my panties, lifting my hips to get them down my legs. I lay there completely nude as Quil literally eye fucked me. His stare made my body tremble and my center pool with wetness. I could see his nostrils flare as the scent of my arousal saturated the room.

"Your pregnant body is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. You round with my seed … God Bella you have no idea what it does to me," he told me.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head, so I could see his glorious abs. Then he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, leaving his boxers on. He was so hard I thought the fabric of his boxers would give way.

Quil pulled a pillow from behind me and promptly lifted my hips, sitting me back down so I was angled. He slid next to me on his side and started kissing my neck being careful not to touch his mark.

"I love you so much," he whispered between kisses.

"I love you too Quil," I told him.

He had one hand lazily kneading my breasts, enough to arouse me but not enough to have me panting. I watched as he grabbed a strawberry and took a bite out of it, then leaned down kissing me, the taste of strawberry heavy on his lips.

He began trailing the piece of fruit over my skin, down my neck, over my collarbone and around my nipples. He finally pulled it into his mouth and ate it. Something about the gesture had my center pooling with more wetness. The fact that he had not tasted me let me know he was intent on torturing me.

Quil raised his body and began licking the trail of strawberry juice from my body, taking my nipples into his mouth one at a time and lavishing them with flicks of his tongue and then suckling.

"Quil," I moaned. I wanted him to touch me. I needed to feel his hands on me.

"Quil kiss me," I told him.

He brought his lips to mine, sliding his tongue against my own. His mouth tasted of sweet strawberry. I pulled back just enough to pull his bottom lip between my teeth and bite down, while I rubbed his hardened member through his boxers.

I dipped my hands into his boxers to feel him. I rubbed my finger across his tip to collect the drop of pre-cum I knew would be there. I brought my finger to my lips and sucked it into my mouth, making Quil hiss.

I got up, and rolled the desk chair over by the bed. "Sit down." I threw a pillow in front of the chair and waited for Quil to sit down.

He finally sat down. I sunk down to my knees on the pillow and pulled the front of his boxers down just enough to free his erection.

"Baby, you don't have to do this," he told me.

"Do you like tasting me?" I asked him.

I watched as his eyes glazed over. "Yes, I love tasting you," he said.

"Then you understand," I told him, quirking my brow and earning a smile. I hadn't tasted him since I came back, and just the thought made me wet.

"I can smell you and I can hardly wait to taste," he moaned.

I looked up at him as he was looking down at me. I gripped his cock in my hand and flicked my tongue out to stroke the tip. Quil hissed and tensed up, his abs constricting in the most delicious way. I swirled my tongue around the head, dipping into the hole and stroking his length. I could hear Quil hissing and moaning, and I had barely begun.

I sucked as much of him into my mouth as I could and moaned at the feeling. He felt so warm and smooth and tasted like spice. I started sucking and stroking, grazing my teeth along the underside of his length.

I raised my body up and pulled him from my mouth. I slid his member in between my breast, and glided him up and down, flicking my tongue on the tip.

"Goddamn Bella, that's hot," Quil moaned.

I reached down, ran my finger across my own slit, and brought my coated fingers up to his mouth.

"Ah, Bella, fuck!" he moaned.

I pulled him back in my mouth, sucking as hard as I could before pulling him out and placing him back in between my breast. I reached down once more, running my fingers across my wetness, and offered my fingers to him.

"I'm going to cum!" Quil panted.

"Cum," I commanded.

I felt his hot seed release on my breast, sending a river of wetness through my center and down my thighs. Quil looked at me with fire dancing in his eyes. I looked straight in his eyes as I drew a finger through his sticky sweet release and sucked my finger into my mouth.

"Fuck me," he moaned.

I pulled him back into my mouth licking and sucking until I could not taste him any longer. The second I released him, he pulled me up on the bed kissing me so hard I lost my breath.

"That was amazing," he whispered, sucking on his mark.

Quil headed to our bathroom and came out with a towel. He came closer to clean me off.

"Leave it, I like having you on me," I told him.

"You're trying to kill me," he moaned.

Quil laid me down, propping a pillow under me. He started kissing my neck, sucking gently on my throat, and rolling my nipples between his fingers. He started kissing and nipping my thighs. I could feel him spread my lower lips and run his finger up and down my slit without entering me.

"God baby, you're so wet for me," he panted.

Quil pushed one finger then another inside me and began stroking my walls. He leaned down and added his tongue, thrusting alongside his fingers.

"Quil," I moaned.

He pulled his fingers from me and started sucking on me, ravishing me with his tongue. His fingers played my clit like a violin.

"Baby I'm so close," I moaned.

Quil pulled my nub into his mouth, sucking and biting gently as his tongue roughly flicked my hood.

"Cum, let me have more," he said against my core, sending vibrations through me. The dam broke. My release was hard as my walls pulsated against his tongue. I could hear Quil moaning as he lapped my juices. He licked and tasted until my body stopped quivering.

"God baby, you taste so fucking good," he said as he pulled me up to meet his lips, kissing me hungrily.

"I need you now," he growled. I loved it when he growled, and I knew his wolf was lurking at the surface. "Hold the headboard," he ordered.

I scooted my way to the head of the bed and gripped the headboard with both hands.

"Tell me if I'm too rough," he said.

I felt him wrap his hands around my hips and rub his length against my backside.

"Don't tease me," I whined.

"You want me?" he asked.

"You know I do," I moaned.

"How bad do you want me baby?" he asked, kissing his mark.

"Quil, don't tease me, I need to feel you," I panted.

"Tell me," he growled.

"FUCK ME!" I yelled. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he plowed himself into me balls deep in one thrust.

"F-f…Fuck!" he roared.

His thrusts were hard and powerful. Growls rumbled in his chest against my back, sending vibrations through my body. The room was filled with sounds of our moans, grunts and growls, and the slapping of skin on skin.

"More Quil," I begged.

"Damn baby, you feel good," he moaned in my ear.

I tilted my head exposing my neck to him. I could hear his growling getting louder.

"Bella?" he said in question.

"I hear your wolf, now I want to feel him," I panted.

His teeth sunk into my flesh as his thrusting became faster and harder.

"Oh my god, so fucking good Quil," I screamed.

"That's it, scream for me," he growled into my neck, his teeth still attached to my flesh.

Quil started pulling all but the head of his dick out and slamming back in, then grinding into me.

"Quil, OH... GOD!" I was wailed. It felt so good.

His mouth was sucking the area his teeth were still latched onto, his hips burying his cock into me. I could feel my body shaking from the amount of pleasure Quil was inflicting.

"Baby, I'm going to cum," I yelled.

"Cum for me," he commanded.

His words, his teeth, his body…it was too much, sending me over the edge into an orgasm strong enough to make me scream until my lungs burned. I'm sure all of La Push heard me. I could feel his hot stream shoot inside me with such force it rocked my body into another release.

"Fuck, I can't stop," he said, teeth still latched onto me.

I could feel him still releasing inside me. I was so full of his seed that it was dripping down my legs.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck," he chanted, still rocking against me.

I don't know how long it was before he finally stopped cumming. I know it was a long time, way longer than what could be considered 'normal'. As soon as his release finished he was able to detach his teeth from me.

"Shit, I don't know what the hell that was," he said looking dazed.

"Who cares that was freaking incredible," I said, slinking down to the bed only to land in a huge wet spot.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, panicked.

"Do I sound hurt?" I asked.

"Well no."

"I'm not. That was like a 10 minute orgasm, holy shit." I was still panting. "I am full of your cum though," I said, raking my hands over his abs.

"Bella, that was not normal, I literally could not stop," he said.

"Yeah, but it felt fucking good," I pointed out.

"Hell yeah, it did," he said, grinning now that he realized I was perfectly ok.

"You want to know the scary thing?" I asked, kissing his neck.

" What?" he asked.

"I'm still turned on," I told him.

"Thank the Spirits, because I'm still rock hard," he said, rolling me to my side and entering me again.


	31. Chapter 31 WolfMan

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.31 Wolf-Man**

**Quil's Pov**

I woke up with Bella's beautiful naked body curled around me. There could not be any better way to start a day. I just looked at her, watching her chest rise and fall with her breaths. She smelled like me which was making my wolf rise to the surface again.

I didn't know what went on yesterday and last night, but I knew that no matter how incredible it was, it was not normal. I was going to have to talk to the council about it. I was not normally shy or embarrassed about this sort of thing, but this was not something I wanted my mother hearing. I could just imagine that conversation.

I decided to go for a run before I woke Bella up. Damn, if I wasn't hard just looking at her swollen belly. The desire to claim her again was overwhelming. I scribbled her a note, telling her I would have Emily come get her, and took off to Sam's house.

**Sam's Pov**

I was sitting at the table with my Emily when I smelled Quil coming. He usually knocked even though he didn't have to, but this morning he walked right in.

"Hey… Sam, Emily sorry to disturb you. Sam, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" he asked. I could see he needed to speak with me without anyone listening.

"Emily, why don't see if Bella would like to have breakfast at the diner?" I suggested. I could see Quil relax a little at the thought of having some privacy.

"I would love to, and Quil I promise to keep her safe," Emily told him. She kissed me and left.

"Quil, man, what's up?" I asked.

"Sam, look everyone knows I'm not shy when it comes to my sex life. Hell, even Bella will talk and joke around. But something happened yesterday that, hell, it can't be normal. I think we may have to call the council. But not my parents," he said and I could see a hint of a blush.

_If something about sex had Quil Ateara blushing and not wanting his parents to hear, knowing they had seen him on tape, it had to be good,_ I thought.

"Ok, do you want to talk to me first, or wait for the council?"I asked

"I'll talk to you first," he said. He started to mumble. "Shit, I don't know if I can explain it right."

"Do you want to phase?" I asked.

"It would be easier, but I'll try to explain it first," Quil told me.

"Okay, we'll phase as a last resort. I understand about keeping things about the girls' private, and you are definitely the best at keeping your personal moments to yourself," I told him.

"Hell, I don't know how to explain this. Yesterday was mine and Bella's first day in our house and you know I planned to stay in the bedroom all day," he started telling me.

I watched as Quil gathered his thoughts, and wondered what had happened to have him at a loss for words.

"So we were uh… ya know, enjoying being married. My wolf was already at the surface before we ever got to the sex part. I was growling and I could feel the wolf, but not in a way that made me feel like phasing. I guess Bella knew I was going to mark her again so she bared her neck for me. Shit, Sam, seeing my pregnant wife on all fours, baring her neck… my wolf howled. Just her swollen belly had me crazy."

"Fuck, dude, I latched onto her flesh and literally could not take my teeth from her, but the crazy shit is… I can't believe I have to talk about this. Man, I must have came for fucking ten minutes. I couldn't release her neck until I stopped, and when I finally did, I was still fucking rock hard," Quil told me.

I sat stunned. I didn't know what to say. I definitely had never experienced that before and I was sure if the others had, we would have heard about it by now.

"Uh, was Bella ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, fuck, it was awesome. I mean hell, it was a ten-minute orgasm, but Sam, that can't be 'normal'," Quil said.

"Quil, I have no idea. I think you were right about calling the council. I'll see what I can do about keeping at least your mom out of this," I told him. "Quil, when you say mark Bella again… how many times, have you marked her?"

"I don't know, a lot. She probably has a necklace of marks by now. A couple times I bit down in the original marking but others it's in a new place," he admitted.

"Hell, I thought the wolf only marked his mate once," I told him.

"I don't know. I only know I have no choice, it's like the wolf takes over and claims her. Shit, Sam, I don't know how it works," Quil confessed.

I called Billy and asked for a meeting. "Quil, the council is on their way. I told Billy it might be best to keep your mom and Sue away from this meeting but I think your dad will be here," I told him.

"Thanks, man," he said.

"Well… don't thank me yet. I gotta tell you I'm not sure I can keep this to myself. Damn, dude, you're talking about a 10 minute orgasm, it's not something that is easily forgotten." I ran my hands through my hair.

"You're telling me. Hell, I woke up and had to leave before I woke her up for some more. I mean it's funny and all but even I don't understand the intense need I'm feeling right now. Even now all I can think about it claiming her," Quil told me.

"Quil, I like to think of myself as mature. I don't get sucked in all the talk or thoughts that go on while in the pack mind. But, brother, you've got my mind fucking swinging from the gutter right now," I said, blushing at where my thoughts were.

The council arrived minus Kate and Sue. We started telling them what was going on. The look on their faces was comical. There was awe, shock and complete disbelief.

"Uh, how many times do you say you've marked her?" Harry asked.

"I'm not really sure. A couple times it's been in the exact spot of the original mark, I just re- punctured the flesh. Other times, its new marks," Quil told Harry.

"And you say you uh… you couldn't release her neck until you uh, finished?" Billy asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Yes," Quil confirmed.

"Did you uh, have the urge to bite Bella before you phased?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Quil told them.

"And did you?" Billy wanted to know.

"Yeah, it never scarred but yeah, I bit her a few times," Quil told him.

"Quil, I'm going to hand you one of the books and show you a couple of passages, just tell us if what you read is what's going on," Harry said, blushing.

I watched as Harry handed the book to Quil and pointed where to read. Quil's face went from confusion to understanding in an instant. "Yeah, that sounds close. It feels a bit stronger than what's written but yeah, that's right," Quil said, handing the book back to Harry.

Harry, Thomas, and Billy just sat there with shock written all over their faces.

"Would you say it was like this before you phased?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Quil told him.

"Fuck," Harry said.

I had never heard Harry Clearwater mutter any word stronger than the rare damn. Whatever was going on with Quil had to be huge.

"You know so much of what we know is guesses. We read what's written but can never be sure how much is truth, how much is fabricated. I mean some of this sounds so farfetched even to those of us who see men turn to wolves," Billy said.

"Can someone tell me what we're talking about?" I asked.

"There is the story of Akoi. He was a man that was able to become one with his wolf without phasing. It appears that is what happened yesterday to Quil," Billy began to explain. He was clearly very uncomfortable. "When a wolf, uh, engages in certain activities, he will latch onto his mate and be unable to release her until the activity is finished. Because it's the animal inside your body engaging your mate, the end results will be that of the wolf, not the man. That makes the uh… event longer than if you were simply human at the time." Billy explained. "Akoi displayed certain animalistic characteristics before his first phase, as you describe Quil with the biting," he continued.

"Is this something that will happen every time?" Quil asked.

"No, we don't believe so. Something has to trigger the wolf," Harry told Quil.

Realization dawned on Quil's face. "Oh! How long is the effect, because I had to leave this morning to keep myself from waking her up."

"There's no way to know, whatever triggered your wolf was likely still present," Harry told him.

"Am I a part of any other legends I should know about? I mean so far I'm poised to be the Dugger's of the werewolf world and now I have the ability to uh, have extended fun, both of which I have no problems with. But, is there something else I should be watching for, warn my wife about?" Quil asked.

"Possibly," Billy spoke. "Your wolf gene is strong, stronger than anyone's. Maybe even Jake's. The theory of mate matches comes into question."

"What does that mean?" Quil and I asked together.

"Oh my Spirit," Harry said with a look of happiness.

"It's likely your first born daughter will grow to be the mate of Jacob's first born son. The match would be stronger than any other. The female would be a wolf herself, born from a father attached to two maybe more legends. The male, the heir of the Chief and Alpha. It would be a match no one has ever seen," Billy explained.

"That means Leah will be able to have children," Harry said, his face showing relief and happiness.

"Yes, I believe so," Billy said smiling at his friend.

"What is Bella's family line? I mean we know about Jeremiah Swanson but it seems like there would be something more, considering she is attached to all the legends and will be the mother of the mate to the next generation's Chief and Alpha." I asked.

"Good question, we can start looking into it," Thomas said.

"Let's not start marrying off my daughter that hasn't been conceived yet," Quil said sternly.

I could tell Quil did not like the idea of his future daughter having a mate. In the years to come, I had a feeling we would watch as Quil became papa wolf prepared to destroy anything and anyone that looked at his family wrong.

"Well we will leave you two. Don't worry this conversation will stay with us. I think it's best to leave your mom out of this son. I don't think this is a Jr. Mint kind of event," Thomas told Quil, chuckling.

"Damn Dad," Quil said.

I watched as they left, my own mind going a mile a minute. "Can I ask you something?" I asked Quil.

"Sam, you just listened to how I have the ability to cum for endless amounts of time. I think you've earned the right to ask whatever you want," Quil laughed, breaking the tension.

"True, true. Do you know what triggered this? I mean I know you and Bella are healthy in this area, hell; I was in the woods when you stole away to the bathroom at your graduation party. I mean what could you have done yesterday that you haven't already done?" I asked him, morbidly curious.

"I'm normally fort Knox when it comes to my thoughts. Even I won't be able to keep this shit out of my head. Phase then Alpha order me," Quil told me.

We phased….

"Holy mother of…" I said when we phased back human. "Quil, I've lived in Paul's head and that shit doesn't come close to what he can imagine and you fucking did it!"

"You know I'm good when I can unhinge calm, cool, and collected Alpha Sam Uley," Quil joked.

"Man, I pride myself on not getting into the whole sex talk/thoughts. I like to think I'm above that immaturity but hell, I don't know what to say," I told him. "What did you do to sweet, innocent, blushing Bella Swan?"

"I married her," Quil said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You know she will smell even more like you now, between the marks and the uh, you know," I told him.

"Yeah, I know. That's part of the problem. It makes my wolf want to come out," he explained.

"Haven't you ever smelled yourself on Emily?"

"Just from the usual, not the uh, display you had," I told him.

"Try it and tell me how your wolf likes that," Quil advised me.

"Uh, Quil, that's not something you can just do. I think you may have the only imprint who asked for that," I told him.

"I don't know man. I think they're all less shy and timid than you think. Remember listening to the girls talk that night? You and the others didn't even know your women liked you going down. Maybe we need to play a jr. high round of 'I've never' to get your girls to talk," Quil suggested.

"Maybe, hell, I'm still trying to figure out how the shyest girl I've ever met ended up married to the legendary perverted Quil Ateara and gives him a run for his money," I said shaking my head.

"What can I say? I'm good," Quil smirked.


	32. Chapter 32 Babies R Us

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.32 Babies R Us**

**Bella's Pov**

Five weeks to go to until baby Q was ready to meet us. We had chosen a name but decided to wait until we introduced our little man to the pack to announce it. It was the day of my baby shower and I had to admit I was excited. My mom had flown in late last night, but it had been too late to see her.

Kate and Sue had planned everything. It was going to be co-ed because everyone knew Quil would be impossible to convince that the paper decorations were not secretly conspiring to hurt me. He was lucky I loved him so much, or I would be completely annoyed with some of his 'safety' antics.

I had just finished getting dressed when Quil walked up, wrapping his arms around my waist with his hands resting on my belly.

"You look beautiful," he told me.

"Thank you," I said.

We walked from our bedroom into the living room, relaxing on the couch. I sat down with Quil in between my legs so he could place kisses on my belly.

"Are you ready to come out?" Quil cooed to my belly. "Daddy can't wait to meet you," he said kissing my stomach.

I could feel the baby kicking, making Quil laugh. "See babe, he's ready to come out," Quil said, rubbing circles on my belly.

"Just a few more weeks," I told my excited husband, running my hands through his hair.

Quil laid his head on my stomach with his ear pressed close, so he could hear Baby Q's heartbeat. This had become a favorite thing for him to do. "Bella, I love you so much," he told me.

"I love you too," I told him, still running my hands through his hair.

"Come here baby," Quil said, pulling me with him as he stood.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you your present," he told me, leading me into the back yard.

I spotted the hammock, "I love it," I told him.

"Let's try it out," Quil said, helping me through the perilous back yard.

I wondered if all his insane over protectiveness was simply because this was our first child or if he would be like this through every pregnancy. We made it to the hammock. Quil laid down first then helped me to get comfortable on my side next to him.

"This is the best present ever," I told him, completely relaxed as the hammock swayed under our weight.

"I'm glad you like it," Quil told me kissing my temple.

He wrapped his arms around my body, so his hands could lay flat against our son inside my huge belly. "I could fall asleep like this," I told him.

"Sleep babe, I'll wake you when it's time for the party," Quil whispered placing a sweet kiss on my shoulder.

I woke up to hushed voices and camera flashes. Raising my head just slightly I looked up to see the smiling faces of my mom and mother in law.

"Well hello sleepyheads," Kate said.

"Mmm Bella, don't get up," Quil moaned sleepily behind me.

How in the world did Kate and my mom sneak up on my werewolf husband? I wondered.

"Quil, babe our moms are here," I told him.

"Huh?" he asked, rising up to look over us at our smiling moms.

"Ok, let me help you up," Quil said, maneuvering himself out of the hammock so he could help me out.

"Hey mom," I said giving her a hug.

"Wow! Bella, you look beautiful," she told me, seeing me pregnant for the first time.

"Thank you mom," I told her.

"Come on, baby, let's get you back to the house," Quil said, helping me through the yard.

"Bella, the baby's room is wonderful," my mom gushed as I gave her a tour of the house.

"Renee, can I get you anything to drink?" Quil asked my mom.

"Tea would be great," she told him.

"Babe you want some tea or juice?" Quil asked me.

Quil brought Kate, mom and me our drinks and then we sat around chatting until the guests started arriving. After everyone had arrived, Kate and Sue started the festivities. We played typical baby shower games, everyone guessing what day Baby Q would actually arrive and what his weight and length would be. Then Kate announced it was time for everyone to share their favorite 'Quil is ridiculous' story, earning chuckles from everyone in the room.

Most stories ranged from his not wanting me to walk on the beach, to his being afraid the floor would jump up and bite me, to the towels he laid on the bathroom floor incase a drop of water were to spill from the tub and make the floor slippery.

By the time everyone was finished, we were all teary from our laughter. My sweet husband did not look the least bit embarrassed.

We opened so many presents, I felt like we lived in Babies R Us. Our friends and family had been very generous. By the time the last guest left, I was exhausted.

"You want me to run a bath for you?" Quil asked, rubbing my shoulders.

"That would be great," I told him.

Quil helped me step into the tub. Sinking down into the warm water I felt my muscles relaxing as the scent from the bubbles wafted around me.

"Babe, are you getting in with me?" I asked him.

"Are you sure you don't want to just soak and relax?" he asked.

"Quil get in here," I told him.

I watched as Quil undressed and stepped in behind me, wrapping his body around mine. He gently washed my body and hair. His touch was gentle as he cleansed my skin. When he was finished, he brought his hands to gently cup my very large breast and caressed my nipples with his fingers. He was soft at first increasing his movements as he started kissing my neck.

"You make me feel beautiful, the way you touch me," I told him.

"You are beautiful," he whispered. Then he murmured in my ear, "I love your pregnant body."

"Show me," I told him.

Quil stood and stepped out of the tub to get our towels. With one around his waist he helped me stand, kissing me as he wrapped my body in a towel. He led me to our bed, unwrapped the towel from me, dried my damp body, and then laid me down gently.

He brought his body behind me. His hands caressed my sides, my legs and my breast as he lavished kisses along my neck, sucking gently on his marks. His hands came between my legs stroking my center, his mouth never leaving my flesh.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you so much Bella, you are my, everything," he replied.

Quil slid one of his legs between mine and entered me. His thrusts were long and slow, each one showing me the love he was whispering in my ear. There was no hurry, no race to the finish. Quil was making love to me. His movements were meaningful and sweet. His mouth was on my neck, gently nibbling as his fingers slowly made circles around my swollen nub.

We came together, the warmth from his body surrounding me, whispers of his love in my ear. Quil disconnected our bodies, pulling me into his arms as we fell asleep wrapped in each other.

I woke up missing the feel of Quil's body next to mine. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked to where Quil normally lay beside me, only to find a note.

_Bella,_

_You were too peaceful to wake. I am on patrol until noon._

_I love you_

_Quil_

I made my way to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. Baby Q did not like to be kept waiting. I had just sat down to eat my eggs when there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute," I called out. I grabbed my robe and pulled it on over Quil's t-shirt that I had already thrown on. I opened the door and immediately felt afraid.

"W-w... What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to see the pale-face whore who took my family from me," Old Quil snarled at me.

I was stunned at his cruelty. I tried to just shut the door but he stepped inside before I could get it closed.

"You shouldn't be here, Quil will be home soon," I told him as I scanned the room trying to locate my cell phone.

"**YOU** don't tell me what I should do!" he yelled.

"Please just go, Quil will call you when he comes home," I tried pleading.

"You and I both know he won't. You've made him a traitor to his own people, and now you carry a half breed," he spat.

"Leave now," I told him, furious and hurt that he would dare call my child a name.

I watched as Old Quil raised his hand and slapped me across the face, causing me to stumble. All I could do was wrap my hands protectively around my baby belly as I fell.

It felt like I was watching myself in slow motion. Falling, my head hitting the coffee table as everything went black.


	33. Chapter 33 Dead Man Walking

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.33 Dead Man Walking**

**Paul's Pov**

_Hey who's on with me?-**Paul**_

_I'm patrolling and Quil is coming on any second-**Sam**_

_Didn't you patrol last night?-**Paul**_

_I'm going to do Quil's patrol this morning so he can run up to Seattle to pick something up for Bella-**Sam**_

_**We could feel the shimmer of one of our brothers phasing**_

_Hey Sam, thanks so much for this-**Quil**_

_It's no problem,-**Sam**_

_What are you doing ?- **Paul**_

_I'm going to Seattle to pick up a bassinet. It was Bella's when she was a baby. It's been in Charlie's garage since she was little. I found a guy to restore and I want to surprise her with it.-**Quil**_

_That's pretty cool-**Paul**_

_Hey Paul?-**Quil**_

_Yeah?-**Paul**_

_Go on and talk to her I can see you thinking about it-**Quil**_

_You don't mind?-**Paul**_

_No, it is a long time coming-**Quil**_

_Thanks man-**Paul**_

_Alright I'll see you two later, thanks again Sam-**Quil**_

_Dude, did you ever think you would see Ateara… Quil… Ateara- get domesticated?-**Paul**_

_**Laughing**_

_No, but it's funny to watch the guy-**Sam**_

_He used to do that cheesy 007 introduction, and now he is married and about to be a dad. Crazy shit-**Paul**_

_I wonder how many kids they're going to end up with?-**Sam**_

_I cannot wait to see what happens when he has a daughter. Look how overprotective he is with Bella. That shit's going to be funny as hell.-**Paul**_

_True, true-**Sam**_

_You going over to talk to Bella?-**Sam**_

_Yeah, but I'll be damned if I'm not scared as fuck-**Paul**_

_Look Paul, just go apologize see what happens-**Sam**_

_I don't want to make things worse-**Paul**_

_You won't, she may not forgive you right away but at least she will know you are remorseful-**Sam**_

_Yeah?-**Paul**_

_Yeah, go ahead I will keep watch. I'll howl if I need anything-**Sam**_

_Thanks-**Paul**_

_I'm going to phase back, grab a shirt and head over to their house-**Paul**_

_See you later-**Sam**_

I was trying to think of what to say. 'I'm a douche and I'm sorry' was a given but I really wanted Bella to know I was not just saying it, to say it. I truly was sorry.

The closer I got to her and Quil's house, the more uneasy I felt. Then I smelt it… blood, mixed with the acidic scent of fear. I took off in a run. The closer I got, the more scents assaulted my over sensitive nose. I could smell fear, mixed with Bella and Quil's scents and a 3rd scent I couldn't quite place. It was familiar but the scent of blood over took its potency.

Running up on the porch, I could see the door was ajar. I opened the door and my heart sank. My pack brother's pregnant wife was sprawled out on the floor unconscious and bleeding from her head.

I made my way to Bella. I could hear her heartbeat but it was faint. I put my ear close to her stomach and could make out the quiet beat of Baby Q. There was so much fucking blood, I thought maybe she fell and hit her head because the coffee table was overturned. When I rolled her over to try and wake her though, a purple bruise across her face was staring at me.

Oh Holy Shit.

"Bella, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to call for help. I will be right back. I promise," I told her. I ran to the back yard, phasing before I hit the trees and let out a long howl calling my brothers.

_**I could feel the shimmer of my brothers phasing.**_

_Paul what's wrong?-**Sam**_

_**I showed everyone what I found.**_

_**No one knew what to say….**_

_I am going to get her to the hospital-**Paul**_

_We will meet you there-**Sam**_

_Where's Quil?-**Jared**_

_Seattle-**Sam**_

_Shit, he won't hear us from this distance-**Jake**_

_He has his cell but I do not want to break this to him over the phone.-**Sam**_

_I'm the fastest. I'll go find him-**Leah**_

_Jake, call Charlie and Quil's parents.-**Sam**_

_Okay, I will meet you at the hospital-**Jake**_

_Seth, get the Elders and the imprints-**Sam**_

_Everyone else let's see if we can figure out the scent Paul didn't recognize -**Sam**_

"Bella, it's going to be okay. I'm going to get you help, you hang on," I told her cradling her to my chest as I raced to the car.

**Sam's Pov**

We made it to Quil's house. Immediately, I recognized the scent.

"Great Spirit!" I gasped.

"What?" Jared asked.

"The scent Paul didn't recognize... it's Old Quil," I told him.

''He's a walking dead man," Jared observed.

"Yes he is," I agreed. "Let's get to the hospital," I told Jared as I started praying to the ancestors for Bella and Baby Q's survival.

"Sam, who's going to tell Quil?" Jared asked me.

'I don't know, let's just see that Bella and the baby are okay, and then we worry about Old Quil," I told him.

**Paul's Pov**

I didn't know how fast I was driving. I only knew I needed to get Bella to the hospital. She was my pack brother's mate. She may not know it but I thought of her as a sister. I had wanted to make amends since she came back, but I was too fucking scared to talk to her and now she was hurt. I couldn't even think of what I would feel if this was Rachel.

Quil and Bella did not deserve this.

I kept talking to her. I didn't know if she could hear me, but over and over I told her it would be okay, and that Quil would be here soon.

I pulled into the hospital's E.R. entrance, threw the car in park, and pulled Bella from the car. Running in through the doors, I yelled "HELP!"

"Sir, what's happened?" someone in a white coat asked.

"I don't know. I found her on the floor. She's... she's pregnant, due Feb.5," I told them.

I watched as they busied themselves hooking up tubes and machines around Bella's body.

"Sir, come with me," a nurse told me. "Let's get some info, that's the best way you can help her right now." She led me into a private area.

"What is your wife's name?" she asked.

"She's my brother's wife, her name is Bella Ateara," I told her.

"Have you been able to contact your brother?" she asked.

"Yes, he's on his way," I told her.

"Okay, you can have a seat in the waiting room. I will call for you as soon as we know something," she told me, leading me to a small waiting area.

I watched as Charlie ran into the waiting room, looking around for anyone to speak to.

"Charlie!" I called.

"Paul what happened? Where is Bella? My grandson? Is Quil here?" Charlie asked frantic.

"Chief, I don't know what happened. I went to Bella and Quil's. When I got to the house the door was open. I walked in and found Bella on the floor. She is in the ER right now. Quil was in Seattle, Leah ran to get him," I told him.

"The baby?" he asked.

"I could hear his heartbeat, but the Dr.'s haven't come out to tell me anything yet," I told him.

Suddenly there was a stampede at the entrance. As I watched, Kate and Thomas run through the doors, with Sue and Harry pushing Billy. Behind them were Sam, Jared, Jake and Seth coming in with Emily, Kim and Rachel.

"Oh God what happened?" Kate asked.

I explained to everyone what I had just told Charlie. I watched as everyone took seats, all lost in thought.

"Paul," Sam called to me. We walked outside with Jared, Jake and Seth following us.

"Jared and I went to Quil's to see if we could identify the scent," Sam said, pausing.

"Well did you?" I asked.

"Yes, it was Old Quil," he said.

We all growled at the news.

"Holy Fuck!"

"Does Thomas know?" I asked.

"No, not yet," Sam told me.

Sue came running out the doors. "Do any of you know your blood type?" she asked us.

"O+," Sam, Jared and Jake said.

"Mom?" Seth said.

"I know yours Seth," Sue told him.

"I'm AB-," I told her.

"Come with me," she said.

"Paul is AB-," Sue yelled, walking through the doors.

"Bella is AB-. It's very rare and we do not have sufficient supply here in Forks. Seattle is medevac'ing a supply but she needs blood now. Will you donate?" the Dr. asked me.

"Of course," I told him, following him through the doors.

I sat down as the nurse pushed the needle in my arm, and began collecting my blood.

"Did you know that you had the same blood type as your sister in law?" the nurse asked me.

"No," I told her. "Why don't you have a supply on hand? As many times as Bella has needed stitches in the ER I'm surprised you don't keep a fridge full."

"We have a small amount on hand. It's a very rare blood type. We simply do not have the volume on hand to replace what she has lost. Mrs. Ateara is lucky you're a match," she told me.

"What's wrong, why does she need blood?" I asked.

"Head wounds tend to bleed excessively. Her loss of blood has put her in an anemic state where the transfusion is necessary to replace her blood loss," she told me.

"Is s-s… she going to be ok?" I asked.

"We are doing everything we can," she smiled and patted my arm.

"We're all finished here, Mr. Meraz," the nurse told me just as I heard Quil come barreling in through the front entrance.

"Paul, what happened? Leah said you found her," he asked as soon as he saw me.

"Come on let's go outside," I told him.

Sam and Jake managed to get Quil outside, with the rest of the pack following.

"I was headed to your house to talk to her. I was almost there when I smelled the blood. I took off running. When I got to the porch, I noticed the door was open so I went in. I found her on the floor; the coffee table was knocked over. I think she hit her head on it when she fell," I told him.

"I have to see her," he said taking off towards the door.

I looked at Sam knowing the minute he saw her, he would see the bruise on her face. We moved to follow him back inside, knowing once he saw Bella, all hell would break lose.

"Are you Mr. Ateara?" the Dr. asked Quil.

"Yes, how is my wife? My baby?" Quil asked.

"Come with me," the Dr. told him.

**Quil's Pov**

I was almost in Seattle when I felt like my heart was constricting. I knew something was wrong with Bella, there was no other reason I would feel this way. I pulled my cell phone out and started calling home.

No answer, Bella's cell phone. No answer, Charlie, my parents, Sam. No one answered their phone.

I heard a howl coming from the forest and scanned the side of the road, seeing Leah's wolf running just inside the trees. I quickly pulled over, jumped out and ran into the tree line. Leah had phased human, and was waiting for me.

"It's Bella, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. Paul found her lying on the floor. She hit her head and was bleeding bad. He took her to the hospital," she told me.

I felt my entire world slipping out from under me. "Is... Is she ok?" I asked.

"She was unconscious when Paul found her, I don't know more than that. I took off to find you," she told me. "Run, it will be faster. I'll take your car."

"Thank you Leah," I shouted running deeper into the forest to phase.

It felt like it was taking forever to get there. No one was phased so I knew everyone was with her at the hospital. As soon as I hit Forks, I phased, dressed and ran human the rest of the way.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"They have her in the back, Paul told them he was your brother when he brought her in so they would let him know what was going on. Bella lost quite a bit of blood," Sam told me.

"She's AB- its rare do they have it here?" I asked.

"Not enough, turns out, Paul has the same blood type, he's in the back donating right now," Sam told me. Just then, I saw Paul walking out from the back.

"Paul what happened? Sam said you found her," I asked him.

"Come on, let's go outside," he told me. "I was headed to your house to talk to her. I was almost there when I smelled the blood. I took off running. When I got to the porch, I noticed the door was open so I went in. I found her on the floor. The coffee table was knocked over and I think she hit her head on it when she fell," Paul explained.

"I have to see her," I said taking off towards the door.

Are you Mr. Ateara?" the Dr. asked looking at me.

"Yes, how is my wife? My baby?" I asked.

"Come with me," the Dr. said walking through the double doors.

"Mr. Ateara, your wife was unconscious when she arrived and lost a large quantity of blood. We believe the initial blow to her head rendered her unconsciousness and the loss of blood prevented her from waking. Your brother is a match for her rare blood type and has donated enough blood to get her blood volume up again.

"She has woken up, but is groggy. We have run tests on her and the baby and everything looks okay. Isabella is resting and we are giving her pain medication. We will be keeping her under observation. It is likely she will go into early labor. While it is always best to carry to full term, your wife is very close to her due date and the test show your child's lungs are fully developed. Right now it's just a wait and see game," Dr. Ellison told me.

"Thank you, can I see her?" I asked.

I had never been so scared in my entire life. Bella and our son were my entire world. I would not survive if something happened to them. Each step I took that brought me closer to her had my heart racing so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest.

"In here, Mr. Ateara," Dr. Ellison told me as we stopped at Room 231. "I will check back on my rounds," he told me as he left.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door. There lying on her side in the hospital bed was my beautiful wife. She was paler than usual but the thump, thump of the monitor alerting me to her heartbeat sounded like music. I made my way to her sleeping body, laid my head gently on her belly and listened as my son's heart beat steady and strong. As long as they were safe, I could breathe.

I kissed her cheek, causing her to move and stretch. I looked down, my knees nearly buckling when I saw her face. Across her cheek was a huge bruise. I could see the outline of fingers, and it was everything I could do to keep from phasing.

Someone had hurt my wife, my baby on purpose. I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself, kissed Bella's sleeping face and walked out of the room.


	34. Chapter 34 Karma

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.34 Karma**

**Charlie's Pov**

I stood outside with everyone, as I learned exactly what had happened. Quil Sr. has struck my daughter. He hit my pregnant daughter in the face, likely causing her to fall and hit her head.

I automatically reached to my side for my service revolver, only feeling air. Sam noticed my movement and looked at me in understanding.

"Charlie, I assure you, we will take care of this," he told me.

"Did you feel that?" Jake asked the boys.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Feel what? What's going on?" I asked, looking at the boys who suddenly had panicked looks on their faces.

"When we phase it causes a shimmer. We can feel it in the air around us. We each just felt a shimmer, but not a full phase," Sam said. Before he could say anything more, I saw several of the boys whip their heads towards the hospital entrance.

"Oh fuck," a few gasped.

I turned to see my son in law stalking towards us. His face was full of rage. His body was tense, his eyes yellow. He looked every bit the animal I knew he could turn into. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Looking at him, I knew I would never get the chance to use my revolver.

"WHO?" Quil roared before he ever reached us.

"Quil, let's talk about this and then we can figure out how to deal with it," Sam said calmly. "Quil…" he started.

Quil looked at Sam as if he was going to rip his throat out, and started walking to the trees. He turned towards me as he walked into the woods. "Charlie, tell Bella I will be right back." I could only nod in response.

"Quil, where are you going?" Jake asked him.

"To scent the mother fucker who touched my wife," Quil answered. His face and voice let everyone know that when he found the person responsible, they would not live to see another day.

"I'll stay with Charlie. Go!" Billy told Sam.

I watched as the pack ran for the woods. Kate and Thomas left for their cars with Harry and Sue.

"He's going to kill him," I said looking at Billy. I knew I wasn't really asking. I was looking for confirmation.

"Yes," Billy confirmed. "Come on; let's go inside get some coffee and talk."

We made it to the cafeteria and sat down with some coffee. "Charlie, I know you're the Chief of Police. Are you going to be able to deal with what happens?" Billy asked, eyeing me.

"First he tore my daughter's heart apart keeping her and Quil away from each other, and then he tried to take her child. I just learned he struck my pregnant daughter hard enough to leave a bruise and caused her to fall, hitting her head and requiring a blood transfusion, endangering both my daughter and my grandson's life. If Quil doesn't take care of him I will," I told Billy, meaning every word.

"Okay, I just needed you to know that under tribal law Quil is within his right to seek punishment by death," Billy told me.

**Sam's Pov**

I felt the shimmer, but knew it was not a full phase. The legend of Akoi flashed in my head as Quil came stalking out of the hospital doors. There was no doubt he walked with his wolf on the surface.

His face was full of rage, his body was tense, ready to strike and his eyes were yellow. He looked feral. I knew we would not be able to stop him from killing Old Quil. I didn't think anyone would try. Bella was a part of our pack, pregnant with a pup.

We were a pack out for blood.

We phased; each of our thoughts silent. The wolf in Quil needed to find his mate's attacker and as a pack, we would not interfere with that. We followed Quil as he made his way to his and Bella's home, phasing human and walking up to the house. We each phased back and waited for him in his yard. I looked around at the pack, and the determination on everyone's face was something fierce to behold.

We knew the moment the scent became recognizable. Human Quil let loose a howl that would rival the howl of his wolf form.

"It's on," Paul said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Thomas, Kate, Sue and Harry pulled up as Quil was coming down the steps.

"Sam?" Thomas asked.

"It's Quil's move. His imprint," I told him.

Quil was standing in front of us, his anger coming off him in waves. His eyes were yellow and dilated. It was freaky as hell to look at.

Thomas stepped to his son, putting one hand on his shoulder. "As your father, as a council member and Elder of this tribe, I will not question the punishment Quil Ateara Sr. is to receive," he told Quil. Quil nodded wordlessly and began walking to his grandfather's house.

The rest of us followed. I was not sure how this would play out. I had no doubt Quil Sr. would lose his life, but that was the only thing I was sure of.

When we reached the front of Old Quil's house, each wolf gave out a howl as we walked together in battle formation to the door. It was instinctual.

The council took position in the yard around a patio table, not wanting to interfere but needing to show unity.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Quil.

"Yes," he said, his voice resolved and full of conviction.

"It smells of wolf, but no one has been here recently enough to leave a scent," I said to my brothers.

Quil opened the door and walked inside, the rest of us following. Old Quil was sitting in his chair, books and papers strewn about. His heart was barely beating, and he smelled of death.

"Do not bother killing me, I am to die shortly. Great Spirit Wolf has visited me," Old Quil said, looking at his grandson.

"You think you deserve my mercy?" Quil asked him, his voice sounding like razors.

"No, I do not," Old Quil spouted.

"My wife, my child almost died. You will get no mercy," Quil told him, his form blurring. I could taste his fury in the air.

I could see Quil was finished talking and his body was blurring to the point I did not understand how he had not phased. Just as it looked like he would complete the phase, we heard a howl from the back yard.

We each snapped our focus in the direction of the howl, and dropped to our knees seeing the Great Spirit Wolf standing there. We watched as his form glided until he was standing in front of us. He looked into Quil's eyes and a silent conversation was passed between the two.

"Thank you," Quil told him.

With that, the Great Spirit Wolf glided back from where he came from and disappeared into the forest.

We turned our attention to Quil, wanting to know what had just taken place.

"The ancestors have delivered his punishment… death." Quil spoke while looking at his grandfather who indeed no longer breathed. "We are to take the books and papers. Great Spirit Wolf said we will learn the truth."

We gathered all the books and papers we could find, and exited the house to inform the council what had happened.

"Great Spirit delivered the punishment of death," I told them.

"Did you see him?" Harry asked amazed.

"Yes," I confirmed, and then explained the message to read the books.

"I need to get back to Bella," Quil stated.

"Son, we will be there shortly to check on her," Kate told Quil giving him a hug, followed by Thomas.

We watched as Quil made his way back into the trees phasing.

"How did he die?" Harry asked.

"We don't know," I told him and relayed everything that had been said.

"I will start making the appropriate calls," Kate told Thomas and walked the short distance to their home.

"Thomas are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm torn. On one hand my own father is dead, but I wanted to kill him myself. My god he could have killed my son's wife and my grandson. I just don't understand how he could hate that much," Thomas said.

"Perhaps that is why our ancestors stepped in," Harry mused.

"Let's get through these books and see if we can find what we're supposed to be looking for," I told everyone and started in the direction of my house.

We had all convened in my house, filling every available seat. Each of us had a drink. We started poring through the books and papers we found at Old Quil's.

"I think I've found something," Sue said, passing a paper to Harry.

Harry read over the words, put the paper down, and looked at us.

"I believe I know why Old Quil hated Bella," he told us and started to explain. "This paper is a history of the Ateara family. It states that Kahaila Ateara was betrothed to Shalihia Meraz. At birth the two families arranged their marriage."

"I've never heard that family name?" Paul said.

"No, you wouldn't have, but Shalihia was your great-great-grandmother's sister, your great-great- aunt according to this," Harry said.

"So what does that have to do with Bella? And why has Paul never heard that family name?" I asked.

"Do you remember the night we told Charlie the truth about the pack, and we learned of his great-great-grandfather Jeremiah Swanson?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"Our books tell us that after his death his wife left the reservation, but there was never any other mention of her. This paper… says that Shalihia gave birth to a child roughly 7 months after Jeremiah's death, a child of mixed heritage. The pregnancy and birth confirmed that Shalihia had had an affair with Jeremiah, and the arranged marriage between the Ateara and Meraz families was severed. Shalihia bringing shame to her family was banished and sent away" Harry told us.

"Holy Shit!" Paul said. "So that means… "

"That you and Bella are related. Your great -great- aunt bore a child from Charlie's great-great-grandfather. There is no mention of Shalihia after her banishment. It's a good assumption she used the sir name Swanson, which later became Swan," Harry said. "You and Bella are cousins very distantly, but related none the less," he told Paul.

I watched Paul as everything sunk in, his face showing more emotion that I was used to seeing from him.

**Quil's Pov**

I was sitting next to my Bella, holding her hand. My mind was reflecting on everything that had taken place that day. My own grandfather had nearly killed my wife and child.

In one way, I was thankful the ancestors punished him leaving me free from the burden, but another part of me wished I could have handed him his death sentence.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella whispered my name. "Quil..."

"Oh thank god baby," I told her climbing next to her so I could hold her. "I was so scared baby." The tears I had been holding back started falling.

"I feel strange, tired but not achy. Shouldn't I feel worse?" she asked, looking confused.

"Probably, you had to have a blood transfusion. Paul has the same blood type. You were given his blood. It looks like it's healing you as quickly as our blood heals us," I told her.

"Oh," she said before asking quietly, "Quil, do you know who did this?"

"Yes, I do. The ancestors have punished him," I told her.

I watched as her eyes grew big. "Is he… is he," she started to ask.

"Yes, baby, he is. The Great Spirit was there when we arrived," I told her.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

Bella never ceased to amaze me. After everything that happened she wanted to know if I was ok.

"My wife and my son are safe, I couldn't ask for anything more," I told her kissing her sweet lips. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too," she said, rising to kiss me again.

"Quil, can you help me up, I need to use the restroom?" she asked.

She had just risen to a sitting position when she reached her hands down to her stomach and looked at me wide eyed.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked.

"My water just broke," she told me.


	35. Chapter 35 Oh, Baby

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.35 OH, Baby**

**Quil's Pov**

"My water just broke," Bella said.

I must have been frozen in place, because the next thing I knew Bella was waving her hands in front of me yelling my name.

"Quil... Quil... Quil!" she yelled.

I shook my head to get myself together. "Baby what do I do? Baby Q … Bella, oh my god the baby is coming," I was mumbling.

"Quil, honey, go get the Dr," she said softly.

"Right, I should get the Dr," I said to myself and nearly took the door off the hinges trying to get it open. My heart was beating so fast. I was about to be a dad. Bella was having our baby. Holy shit, my son was coming.

**Charlie's Pov**

I watched Quil come out of Bella's room, his face pale. He was shaking but not in the way I had seen the boys shake before phasing.

"Quil, son, what's wrong?" I asked, jumping up and running to him.

"Need... I ... Bella… Baby Q..." The kid was rambling.

"QUIL! What is wrong?"I yelled shaking him a bit.

"Bella, the baby... I need the Dr. Her water broke," he finally spat out.

I could hear squeals behind me from all the women in attendance. Renee had finally arrived. The Dr. had explained there was a high chance the accident would send Bella into labor but that she was so close to her due date that it would not be harmful for the baby.

"I'll get the Dr. You work on getting Quil to think straight," Sam said, laughing.

"Quil, let's go see Bella," I told him, trying to get him out of whatever trance he was in.

"BELLA! Oh my god I'm having a baby!" he yelled and ran back to her room leaving me looking after him.

I turned around to look at everyone. Most of them were cracking up. Kate and Renee were huddled together with Kim, Emily and Rachel. The guys were taking bets on whether Quil would pass out or kill the Dr. blaming him for Bella's pain.

Thomas walked up to me, shaking his head and grinning. "You ready for this?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just... that's my baby in there," I told him, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that my baby girl was about to become a mother.

We watched as the Dr. walked into their room, and waited until either the Dr. or Quil would come out and tell us what was happening.

Dr. Ellison came out of the room shaking his head, and walked towards us. "First, be glad I'm from the reservation," he told us with a knowing look.

"Renee let's go get some coffee so we don't have to leave when things start progressing," Kate told Renee to get her out of there after what Dr. Ellison just said.

"I'm sorry I don't understand," I told the Dr.

"Look, I saw how the blood transfusion healed Mrs. Ateara almost instantly. Her bruise is nearly gone as well. Mrs. Ateara's temperature is also very warm, I'd guess just a degree or two lower than her husband's at this point. Oh, and when I checked to see how far she had progressed, I'm pretty sure Mr. Ateara growled at me," the Dr. told us smirking.

"Uh, I'm not sure what you're talking about," Sam told him.

"Son, its ok, I know my legends," Dr. Ellison told us.

"How's Bella?" I asked breaking up this uncomfortable conversation.

"She's doing very good. She is already Six cm. dilated and is progressing very quickly. At this rate you could be looking at your grandchild in a few hours," he told us.

"When will she be able to get her epidural?" Renee asked rejoining the group.

"Mrs. Ateara has declined pain medication and has chosen to have a natural birth," he told us.

"Is she stupid?" Renee asked under her breath.

"She seems quite determined," Dr. Ellison told Renee.

"Thank you for the update," I told him.

**Bella's Pov**

"Baby, is there anything I can get you?" Quil asked me … again.

"No, I'm ok right now," I told him. "But you can't growl at the Dr." I scolded him.

"I didn't mean to, I can't help it," he said rubbing my shoulders.

I could feel another contraction coming, and it was a big one. They were coming quick. I thought this was supposed to take a lot longer. It had only been two hours since my water broke.

"Baby, just breathe," Quil told me.

"I am," I gritted out.

Just as the contraction was ending, the nurse walked in to check me again.

"Behave," I whispered to Quil.

"Mrs. Ateara you are 7cm dilated. You are moving very quickly. Were you experiencing any contractions before your accident?" Nurse Beth asked me.

"No, my back was hurting since last night but no contractions," I told her.

I watched as she smiled at me. "Back pain is often a sign of labor," she explained.

_Well, hell, I had been in labor and did not even know it_, I thought.

"I'll be back to check on you shortly. Call if you need anything," she told us as she left.

"Baby, you are doing so good. I am so proud of you," Quil told me kissing my forehead.

"Thank you. Hon, can you send Paul in here? I'd like to talk to him before I get too far," I asked.

"Are you sure?" he checked.

"Yes," I told him.

"Okay, I'll go get him."

**Paul's Pov**

Quil came walking out, his face a picture of happiness and terror.

"Paul, Bella wants to talk to you," he told me.

"Okay, are you going to be ok with me going in there?" I asked. I knew it would be hard for him to know Bella was in pain and he was not at her side. We wolves could be very protective when it came to our mates and Quil had been pushed past his limit already.

"Yeah, she asked to see you," he told me. I started walking towards her room when I heard him say, "Don't be long".

I knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in," she said softly.

"Uh, hey," I said, not sure really what to say.

"I hear you found me, and gave me blood," she said.

I just nodded still unsure of what to say.

"Thank you," she said.

"It's no big deal," I told her.

"Yes, Paul, it was... you saved my life and the life of my baby. That's a huge deal," she said looking at me. "I heard what you said while I was out of it," she continued, shocking me.

"You did?" I asked.

"I know you're sorry. I can see the change in you," she informed me.

"I found something out today, kind of interesting," I told her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's a long story, but you and I ... we're cousins. Jeremiah Swanson had an affair with my great-great-aunt and had a baby," I told her.

"Wow!" she said.

"Yeah, I know. Listen, Bella, I truly am sorry for the way I treated you, the things I said. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. I do promise not to be such a douche in the future," I told her.

"Ok, I guess what with you carrying me to the hospital and giving me your blood I can accept your apology," she said smiling.

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Yeah, were good," she said.

I gave her a small hug and turned to leave, "Quil's growling outside the door," I told her.

"Yeah, he needs to stop growling at the Dr." she said shaking her head.

"I'll go get him. I don't think he can take being away any longer," I told her laughing.

**Quil's Pov**

I walked back into Bella's room. She looked so beautiful I couldn't help but to stop and stare at her. How did I ever get so lucky? I wondered.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just that I am so damn happy I found you on the beach that day," I told her smiling.

"It's pretty crazy to think this all started with vodka," she said laughing.

"You know when we decided to be 'friends with benefits' and then agreed to only be with each other it was the complete opposite of what the whole idea of 'friends with benefits' is supposed to be," I told her.

"What made you agree to only be with me?" she asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't imagine someone else touching you," I told her. "What made you want to only be with me?"

"Same thing. I didn't like the idea of you touching anyone else," she said.

"You know fate knew we were supposed to be together even if we didn't at the time, and yet immediately neither of us could stand the idea of being with another," I told her.

"Yeah, I think somehow I loved you the moment you sat down on the sand with me," she told me, her eyes watery.

"I know baby, I loved you the moment the sand surrounded me," I told her leaning down to kiss her.

"Ah hem," we heard at the door as Dr. Ellison walked in. "How's my patient?" he asked.

"I'm good, just ready to meet my son," Bella told him, holding my hand.

"Well I have to say I don't remember ever having a woman in active labor quite as joyous as you," the Dr. told her smiling. "Let's see if you've progressed from the last time I checked."

"Mrs. Arteara you are fully dilated and effaced. Are you ready to push?" Dr. Ellison asked.

"Yes," Bella told him.

I was so damn excited and scared at the same time. My wife was about to give me our first child. My heart was bursting at the seams.

I was surprised Bella had been so calm. I knew she felt the pain but it wasn't like anything everyone talked about, but then again she did have werewolf blood flowing through her veins at that moment. I guessed that was why her pain tolerance was as good as it was right then.

"OK we're going to count to 10 slowly as you push," Dr. Ellison told her.

..9.10

"Good, get ready to do it again."

..9.10

"Very good, the head is crowning," Dr. Ellison said. "Now Bella with this next push, I want you to push as hard as you can."

..9.10

I watched as Bella used all her strength and pushed. All of a sudden the Dr. raised our son up to show us.

"Mr. Ateara would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" he asked.

"Y-y…yes," I stuttered. I couldn't believe I was looking at my son.

I cut the cord and watched as the Dr. passed our son to a nurse to clean him up. His tiny cries filled the room. I leaned down kissing Bella, who had tears in her eyes, matching the ones sliding down my own face.

"Thank you," I told her before whispering, "God I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

**Charlie's Pov**

I knew something was happening as all the wolves gathered.

"Baby Q is here, we can hear him," Sam told me smiling.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Seems to be just fine," he told me. My heart started to calm down, knowing my baby was ok.

We all sat down, everyone talking excitedly. Thomas and Jake were doing their best to hold back Kate and Renee. Billy came rolling up to me. "So, we're about to have a new fishing buddy," he said smiling.

"We sure are," I told him, not even bothering to hide my excitement. I couldn't wait to see my grandson.

It had been two hours since Sam told me they heard the baby, and I with everyone else was getting anxious for news. Sue had managed to wrangle, Renee and Kate to the cafeteria for coffee, and the pack had gone outside to do a patrol sweep.

"You hanging in there?" Harry asked me.

"Barely, I want to see that my baby girl is ok and then I want to see my grandson," I told him.

"Looks like you are about to get what you want," Harry told me, smiling and nodding in the direction of the hall.

I looked in the direction he was looking and saw Quil walking down the hall. His smile took up his entire face. You could see he had tear tracks on his cheeks. Thomas had come over to stand next to me as we waited for Quil to give us the news.

"I'm a dad!" he shouted when he reached us.

Thomas pulled him into a huge hug, fighting his own tears. Quil turned to me, his face full of emotion, and gave me a guy hug.

"Bella is perfect, she was amazing," he told me.

I could feel myself release the breath I had been holding. "So when do we get to see Baby Q?" I asked.

"They are moving Bella to her new room, so you can all meet us there. Room 465," Quil told us.

The pack had made their way back inside, along with Kate, Sue, Renee and the imprints.

"Alright I'm going to go back to Bella and I'll see you upstairs," Quil told us, turning and practically running down the hallway.

"Could he smile any bigger?" Embry joked.

"What are you waiting for?" Kate gawked as she and Renee took off towards the elevator.

We made it up to the second floor, having to come up in multiple trips. Our party filled the entire waiting room. It must have looked like half of La Push was there. We were definitely getting some looks from staff.

Quil came walking out, still wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen on anyone.

"Dr. Ellison said the grandparents can come in together," he told us.

Thomas, Kate, Renee, and I followed Quil to the door. "Let me make sure she's covered," Quil told us, stepping inside the door that I wanted to tear off to get inside. "Ok, she's ready!" His eyes were shining.

I walked through the door, and saw my baby girl lying in the bed holding her brand new son. My eyes instantly wet with tears. She looked so beautiful and happy, she glowed.

We all gathered around her bed, and looked down on Baby Q. He was the prettiest baby I'd ever seen. His skin was a perfect mix of Bella's porcelain and Quil's russet. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were so dark they looked black.

"Oh he is beautiful," Kate and Renee gushed.

"You did good son," Thomas said looking at his son.

"Bells, he's perfect," I told her.

Bella just smiled.

"What's his name?" Kate asked almost bouncing.

"This is Charles Thomas Quil Ateara," Bella announced.

If I thought my heart would burst before it was nothing compared to hearing my daughter had given her son my name. I couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. I looked over to see Thomas in a similar state as I.

"Thank you," we both said at the same time.

"I'll be right back," Quil told us, winking at Bella.

Kate and Renee were nearly combusting with want to get their hands on the baby.

"Can we hold him?" Kate asked.

"Which one?" Quil asked from behind us.

I turned to see him holding a second baby in his arms. My face must have shown my shock.

"This is Grace Katherine Ateara," Quil told us smiling like a loon.

"Twins?" I sputtered out along with Kate, Renee and Thomas

"Twins," Quil said, walking over to Bella and placing a baby girl in her arms next to Baby Q.

I just stared. She was gorgeous, her skin an exact match to her brother's, inky black hair with a slight curl, and her eyes were an exact match to Bella's.

"Oh my god, did you know you were having twins?" Renee asked.

"No, our daughter decided to be a surprise," Quil said beaming with pride.

"Give me that little girl," I told Bella, smiling.

Bella handed me Grace. She looked like a little doll she was so beautiful. "You two sure make pretty babies," I told Bella staring into my baby girl's eyes as I looked at her baby girl.

"Yes we do," Quil said proudly.

"Wow!" Kate said.

Dr. Ellison walked in, smiling at all of us. "Surprise!" he said laughing.

"Uh, yes, surprise indeed," Thomas said.

"I've gone back over the ultra sound trying to figure out how we missed the second baby, and it's the craziest thing I've ever seen. It looks like Baby A was completely covering Baby B, almost like he was shielding her," Dr. Ellison told us shaking his head.

"Well we're about to have a stampede in the waiting room, so just this once I'll allow an entire town into the room," Dr. Ellison said smiling. "Mr. and Mrs. Ateara congratulations and I'll check on you in the morning," he told them and stepped out of the door.

"I'll go let everyone know they can come in," I told Bella, kissing her temple and lying Gracie back in her arms all swaddled in pink.

I walked down the hall and into the waiting room. "The Dr. said you can all come in," I told them, and nearly got run over in everyone's haste to see the newest pack member. I laughed knowing the shock they were about to get.

I made my way back to Bella's room to find everyone waiting in the hallway. "We thought we should wait for you," Sam told me.

I walked back in to see my daughter and her husband huddled side-by-side looking down at their daughter. Renee was holding baby Q.

"We're going to cover Renee so they can't see," Kate whispered laughing.

"You can come in," Quil said quietly, knowing they would hear.

I watched as Quil's pack brothers filed in with Harry, Sue and Billy. They all stopped in their tracks seeing the pink blanket.

"Uh, I thought you ordered one in blue?" Sam asked.

"We did," Quil said laughing, nodding to Renee who turned around showing Baby Q in his blue blanket.

"Whoa, twins," a few of them gasped.

"Meet Charles Thomas Quil, and Grace Katherine Ateara," Quil said proudly.


	36. Chapter 36 Epilougue

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**Epilogue 2 Years Later**

**Sam's Pov**

Everyone was coming over for a BBQ. We were celebrating the Ateara twin's birthday. I couldn't believe they were two years old already, and that Bella and Quil had three kids.

That's right, four months after Charlie Q and Gracie were born, Bella got pregnant. Making baby number 3, when Tate, was born.

I didn't know how they did it, with three toddlers running around, but they couldn't be happier. The Spirits knew what they were doing. Bella and Quil were born to be parents.

Jake and Leah had their first son a year after the twins. True to legend, it appeared Jake's son Will would one day imprint on Gracie, if it had not happened already. Will followed Gracie around everywhere.

Quil was not happy at all. But more than Quil, little Charlie hated Will. Every time Will got near Gracie, Charlie growled. It was funny and left no doubt that he would follow his dad's example as a wolf. The future should be very interesting.

Gracie had the entire pack wrapped around her little finger. The first baby girl born, had an entire pack of wolves at her disposal. Paul had become close with Bella and they had formed a great family relationship. He and Rachel were expecting their first child in a couple of months.

Jared and Kim had a son, Jared Jr. (J.J.) they planned to wait awhile before adding any more. Emily and I had a son, Joshua who was six months old. None of the others had imprinted yet, leaving those of us who were expecting to worry about future imprinting.

I knew the moment Bella and Quil arrived as Will's attention went to the side of the yard.

"Gracie must be here," Jake laughed; watching Will toddle over to her.

"You know in about 14 years Will is going to hate life. Charlie and Tate are going to do everything they can to keep him away from her," I told Jake.

"Yep, and let's not forget Papa Quil," Jake said laughing.

Quil, as we had all joked, was the most over protective husband and father that ever lived. He was better with the boys, but when it came to his girls, Bella and Gracie, he was ridiculous. It had been entertaining to watch.

"Hey Bella, Quil," Jake greeted.

"Hey Jake everyone here yet?" she asked.

"Still waiting for Kate and Thomas to get here," Jake told her.

"Baby, you want something to drink?" Quil asked Bella.

"Sure, ice tea sounds good," she told him.

"Sorry we're late," Kate yelled walking through the gate with Thomas.

Thomas swept Gracie up in his arms. "Hello doodle bug," he cooed.

I watched as she placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek and hopped down running to Charlie when she saw him. "Papa cop," she yelled. Gracie called Charlie, Papa Cop after getting to ride in the cruiser. It might have had something to do with him letting her turn on the sirens.

Charlie Swan turned into a big marshmallow when Gracie and Charlie were born. It was hilarious watching Billy tease him, that was of course until Will was born and Rachel announced she was pregnant. So now, the fishing trips consisted of Harry, Billy, Thomas and Charlie swapping grand kid stories.

"Okay, now that everyone is here I have an announcement," Quil said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Bella's pregnant," he beamed.

I'd like to say were all shocked, but we weren't.

"Really?" Kate came running over.

"Yep, went to the Dr. today," Bella said smiling.

"Everything check out okay?" Kate asked her.

"Uh, yeah, everything is fine," Bella said.

"Bella, is everything ok. You seem a little out of it?" Charlie asked.

"May as well tell everyone now… there's three babies," Bella mumbled.

"What?" half the yard yelled.

"Triplets," Quil told us, gloating like he just won the werewolf X games.

I could not help myself. I started cracking up, with all the wolves joining in.

"You know son, the legend didn't say you had to have all the kids at one time," Thomas joked.

"What can I say, I have super swimmers?" Quil told his dad.

"Dude, do you realize you're going to have 6 kids?" Embry said, shaking his head.

"Yep," Quil said smiling.

"You have more than half the pack kids," I told him.

"Then you better catch up Alpha," he replied.

"What are you going to do if you have daughters?" Jared asked.

"Keep them away from Jake's Alpha boys," Quil said, gritting his teeth. He still did not like the idea of his baby Gracie having a claim on her, even if Will was only one. "And you single guys better not look at my girls," he threatened.

Oh yes, the future was going to be interesting, I thought.


	37. Chapter 37 Outtake Another Two Years

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.37 Outtake Another 2 Years**

**Bella's Pov**

"Bella just think about it."

"Quil, have you lost your mind?" I asked my insane husband.

"But baby," he all but whined.

"Don't but baby me. I'm going to Emily's," I said, walking out the door.

I made my way over to Emily's for the weekly girl fest. Tonight I definitely had some griping to do, and drinking.

"Hey Bella, come on in. Everyone is already here," Emily said sweetly.

I sat down and immediately poured myself a strong drink.

"Oh hell what's up with you?" Leah asked.

"Quil!" I muttered.

"What did he do now?" Rachel asked laughing.

"He wants to have another baby," I told them, exasperated.

"You have six," Kim said.

"I KNOW!" I yelled. "He said but we make such pretty babies." I imitated my husband to near perfection.

"He does have a point there," Emily said.

"Then he made the argument that technically, I've only been pregnant three times, and we just happen to be the great creators of multiples. I mean seriously, I have **FIVE** little Quil's running around and one princess who is more protected than anything in Fort Knox."

"Do you want more?" Leah asked.

"Well of course I do, just not yet," I told them. "I'd like to at least get the twins in kindergarten first," I explained. "Ok, enough about me, tell me about your crazy wolves."

"Uhg, Jared thinks it's perfectly fine if we let J.J. name the new baby," Kim complained while rubbing her belly. "Right now, he's leaning towards Spiderman. Come on, I cannot have a kid named after a comic book. Jared just thinks it's the cutest thing ever." Kim threw her hands in the air.

I looked around at the rest of the girls. We were all trying to hold in our laughter.

"Kim I'm sure he is just joking," Emily soothed.

"If he is he's doing a great job of pretending to be dead serious." Kim huffed.

"Well Jake gave Will an entire king size Hershey bar 15 minutes before bedtime last night," Leah told us.

"Oh god, how bad was it?" Kim asked.

"Midnight before he stopped throwing up," Leah said.

"And Jake is still alive?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say bits of him are probably still sore," Leah told us with a smug look, making us all laugh.

"You're up Emily. What awful thing has Sam done?" Kim asked.

"He was being helpful and decided to give Josh his bath," she started.

"Oh no," Rachel said.

"Oh yes. Long story short we're down to one bathroom because they decided the toilet made a great net for their basketball game. A toy tug boat now rests in the plumbing," Emily told us.

"You're up Rach," Leah said.

"So you all know how much I love my flower beds?" she asked.

"Yes," we all said together.

"For the last two weeks my flowers looked like they were dying but I couldn't figure out why. I re-mulched the entire bed. I did everything I could think of and still they were dying. Two days ago, I go outside to see Paul and Caleb pissing in my flowers. I asked Paul what the hell he was doing and he said potty training," Rachel told us.

"OH MY GOD!" Emily shouted.

"Oh yeah, my brilliant husband thought letting Caleb piss in the flowers would be a good potty training technique."

"Wolves," I grumbled. "Yeah, and I have six wolves in training at my house," I reminded them. "Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be with twin and triplet wolves? Throw Tate right in the middle then we have Gracie who is pack princess?" I whined.

"Here," Leah said, refilling my glass.

"I feel bad for Will. Between Quil, five brothers not to mention Grandpa and Papa Cop then the uncles, the cousins and the Elders. Hell, Gracie has everyone wrapped around her little finger. Just think about it… all these boys and one lone little girl. Oh dear lord, Will is going to hate life." Rachel said laughing.

"Nah, it will make him tough," Leah said smiling.

"You know… Paul let her paint his nails last week," I told the girls.

"Yeah, he came home with neon pink thumbs. Took me five minutes to stop laughing," Rachel said.

"I think she's talked the guys into quite a few girly things. Sam has worn barrettes, Jake routinely lets her play beauty shop, Seth wore a tutu, Embry lipstick and poor Jared had to play with the easy bake oven. And that does not count the things Quil has let "his princess" do," I told them shaking my head.

"She so rules the pack. I think you lost your role as Alpha female, Leah," Rachel said.

"Well if anyone was going to take it I'm glad it was Gracie," Leah said smiling. _Leah loved Gracie._

"I better get home. You have no idea how quickly six kids can destroy a house," I said, walking out the door. "Oh, be at the house around 3:00, Quil's going to light the BBQ pit at 4," I called over my shoulder.


	38. Chapter 38 Outtake Kindergarten

**Beta: Jusobele**

* * *

**Accidentally in love**

**CH.38 Outtake ~ Kindergarten**

**Bella's Pov**

I couldn't believe it was the first day of kindergarten. It did not seem possible that the twins were already starting school. I had thought I wanted them to go. I'd been counting down the days leading up to this day, but now, I didn't know if I could let them go.

"Honey, they will be fine," Quil told me, as we walked to the elementary.

"Good morning," Sam and Emily said as we walked passed their house. "You didn't think our first pups would get to start school without everyone seeing them off, did you?" Emily asked, smiling as the entire pack came walking out of their houses, including imprints and babies.

"You mean Princess Gracie needed an entourage to escort her and ward off any tiny males who look in her direction?" I asked, looking at the grown men and seeing that not a single one of them found what I said to be comical. To them it did not matter if the boy was 5 or 15, he was a threat simply because he _was_ a he. I just shook my head, poor Gracie… Poor Will.

We made it to the parking lot to find Kate and Thomas getting out of their car and my dad pulling up with his lights on but no sirens. I raised my brow at him. "I was running late," he said, as if that explained everything. For a man who would not let me sit in the driver's side of the cruiser because it was a _'violation of police policy'_ he sure had turned into a rule breaker. Gracie got to steer and run the sirens anytime she wanted.

"Papa Cop!" she yelled, running as fast as her little legs would carry her to Charlie who scooped her up.

"Hey there kiddo, are you ready for school?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm going to learn lots of stuff," she told him.

"Yes, you are baby girl." He put her down so he could grab Charlie Q up. "Hey there big man, are you ready to learn lots of stuff too?" Dad asked him.

"Yes Sir," he said not nearly as excited as Gracie. Kate and Thomas made their way to the kids giving hugs and kisses.

"Now, Charlie Q, why aren't you excited?" Billy asked rolling up with Harry and Sue. Good grief half the tribe was here.

"I want to go fishing," he whined, making all the grandpa's smile and swell with pride. "How about we take you Saturday?" Thomas asked him.

"Ok," Charlie Q said smiling. _Suckers_, I thought.

"Is Will excited?" I asked Leah and Jake. Will was only four but he made the birthdate cut off and was allowed to start school with the twins.

"Yes, but I think it has less to do with school and more to do with all day with 'his' Gracie," Jake said making my ridiculously over protective husband scowl.

"Alright kiddos, line up so we can say goodbye," Kate said as Charlie Q, Gracie and Will all stood up and allowed the procession of pack, imprints, cousins and grandpas, grandmas, and Elders see them off.

"You'd think they were royalty," I said.

"They kind of are," Embry said laughing.

We watched as our three oldest pack kids made their way to the school, Will walking up and taking Gracie's hand. Charlie Q stepped in between the two, took Gracie's hand from Will and growled.

"Poor Will," I said, noticing Quil's very proud smirk. "Really, Quil, he's four. I don't think he's trying to corrupt your princess," I told my husband.

"Not yet," he grumbled making everyone laugh. Thank goodness, Leah and Jake found the whole thing hilarious or we would have problems.

"Alright, breakfast at our house," Emily said once the kids had made their way inside.

"I'm going to go get the kids," Quil told me as he took off to Mrs. Kline's house to pick up the rest of our brood.

We all made our way into Sam and Emily's house, the guys all going outside to sit around the pic nic tables as us women started breakfast.

"Mommy!" I heard from the front door. I watched as Tate, Drew, Max and Ty came running to me. "Hey boys, did you miss me?" I asked laughing. _Such mamma's boys_, I thought as they each grabbed on to some part of me.

"Come on boys, let's let mommy and your Aunts make breakfast," Quil said, ushering our rowdy boys out the back door.

"Sit down Leah, we can do this. How are you feeling?" I asked a very pregnant Leah.

"Fat," she huffed.

"You're not fat, you're beautiful," Jake yelled from the back yard, having heard her.

"I'll give you beautiful," she yelled back making everyone outside laugh. "Seriously, I am ready for this kid to get out of me already," she moaned.

"Still don't know what you're having?" Kim asked.

"No, he or she won't cooperate," Leah told us.

"I hope it's a girl, Gracie needs a little girl around," I said.

"I think it's another boy. I feel exactly like I did when I was pregnant with Will," She told us.

"Alright breakfast is ready!" Emily yelled to the guys so they could start carrying the food outside. We had grown too large for everyone to fit around one table unless we borrowed the tables from the council building. We had just finished eating breakfast when my cell phone rang.

**Hello-B**

**Mrs. Ateara? This is Miss. Smith.**

**Yes, this is Bella Ateara.-B Miss Smith, Is everything okay? Are the kids hurt?-B**

**No, no the children are fine I do however need to speak with you and your husband as soon as possible.**

**We're on our way.-B**

I hung up the phone and looked at Quil. "Go, we'll watch the kids," Thomas told us as I stood. Just as I was kissing the boys bye, I heard Leah answer her cell phone.

"You ready?" I asked Quil who was looking over at Leah and Jake.

"Wait until Leah gets off the phone," he told me.

"Why?"

"Leah and Jake just received the same phone call," Quil told me.

"Oh good lord," I said shaking my head imagining all kinds of things with the three of our kids.

"Ready?" Leah asked walking up to me.

"Sure, you?" I asked.

"Well, we did marry Quil Ateara and Jake Black. I guess we should have expected to get called to the school on our kids very first day," Leah scowled at Jake as everyone else laughed.

"Come on, Em man, you need to imprint and have a kid so there can be an Ateara, Black, Call reunion at the school," Jake said grinning.

"Better start looking into the budget now and coming up with the funds for raises for the teachers," Sue laughed.

The four of us made our way to the school choosing to drive so Leah wouldn't have to waddle the entire way. Quil and Jake did not seem concerned at all as Leah and I looked at our husbands.

"Let's get this over with," I said walking inside the building and making our way to the principal's office.

"Hello, Mrs. Ateara, Mrs. Black," Miss Smith greeted us along with Mr. Taylor the principal.

I could see Charlie Q, Gracie, and Will, sitting in chairs that made them look so tiny, with their little feet dangling off the ends.

"Mommy!" Gracie and Charlie Q who was wearing his father's smirk sang when they saw me.

"Mommy!" Will said giving her Jake's trademark smile. Oh lord, this must be big if the boys are both hamming it up, I thought.

"Jacob Black and Quil Ateara," Mr. Taylor said shaking his head at our husbands. "Hmmm seems you're still being sent to my office. Tell me boys where's Mr. Call?" He asked laughing.

"Hey, we're innocent this time," Quil said laughing.

"Uh huh, how many times did I hear that?" Mr. Taylor asked looking amused. "Well let's get down to business," he said as we all took our seats. "Miss Smith."

"I'm sorry to have to call you in but I thought it better to tackle the issue right away then let it go on," she started. "I assign seating in my classroom alphabetically, and alternate boy, girl. I've found little boys at this age sitting together usually get themselves into trouble so this has always worked … until now," she said. Leah and I looked at each other having a good idea where this was going. "Will is assigned to sit next to Grace and I decided to seat little Ryan Atwell on the other side of her so Grace and Charlie could have space. The problem is Charlie doesn't want Will or Ryan sitting next to Grace, and Will doesn't want to sit anywhere without Grace," Miss. Smith explained.

I just looked at Quil who clearly did not find a problem with this at all, while Jake tried to cover his laugh.

"Charlie, you need to listen and follow all the rules, even if that means Will and Ryan sit next to Grace," I told my son. He was doing his best to look innocent but his father's smirk on his face made him fail miserably.

"But, mommy, Will say he loves Gracie and Ryan say her hair pretty," Charlie said distressed. I pinched my husband letting him know some help would be nice.

"Son, you know Will is Gracie's friend and he won't be mean to her and I'm sure Ryan is a very nice boy," Quil said but even the kids could hear he didn't really mean it.

"But daddy…" Charlie started to fuss.

"Charlie Q, it will be fine. You and Will are friends and I think if you try you could be friends with Ryan too," I told Charlie who clearly was still unhappy with the situation.

"I not be mean to my Gracie I wuv her," Will piped up, looking like a mini Jake.

"You not love her, she's my sissy," Charlie said.

Quil and Jake looked like they were going to fall over with the effort to keep from laughing while Leah and I just looked at each other. "Charlie Q, mommy wants you to try very hard to be friends with Ryan and to be nicer to Will," I told him.

"Yes mam," he said scowling.

"Is there anything else?" Leah asked rubbing her stomach.

"No, I just wanted to try to nip this in the bud before it could cause a problem," Miss Smith told us.

"Of course, thank you," I told her.

The kids stood up to follow their teacher. Will, grabbed Gracie's hand again. Charlie Q took her hand out of Will's… again.

Once they had filed out, Mr. Taylor looked at us. "How many brothers does Grace have?" Mr. Taylor asked.

"Five," Quil said extremely proud.

"I definitely should have retired," Mr. Taylor said.

"Tell me, Mr. Call doesn't have any sons starting school yet does he?"

"No, but Meraz does. Another year and you get Caleb," Jake laghed.

"Oh dear Sprits help us all," Mr. Taylor said. "Alright I'll see you all at the next council meeting." He popped open a bottle of Tylenol.

We made our way out of the school and back to Emily's. "Is everything okay?" Kate asked.

"Sure, sure," Jake said laughing.

"Apparently, Will and a little boy named Ryan were assigned to sit next to Gracie," I told them knowing no further explanation was needed.

"Taylor wanted to know if you had any kids starting school Embry," Jake laughed.

"No, Quil is doing his best to populate all of La Push on his own," Embry said, laughing.

"I told him no, but Meraz did. Taylor said spirits help us all and popped a bottle of Tylenol," Jake said cracking up.

"Dad, are you coming over for dinner?" I asked Charlie.

"Sure kiddo, I have the day off so I think Thomas and I might go see if the fish are biting," he said.

"I want to go fish," Tate said walking up to Charlie and Thomas with huge puppy eyes. "Me too." Joshua piped up. "I wanna go." J.J. said. "Dad I want a fish." Caleb added his two cents.

"Come on we can take both boats," Charlie said.

"Sue and I will tag along so all the kids can go. Give the parents a break," Kate said. "

"Come on old man," Charlie said to Billy.

"Did you think you were fishing without me? Who's going to bait your hook if I'm not there?" Billy asked my dad laughing.

"The life jackets are in the shed," I told Kate.

"We got you covered don't worry. Between Sue and me I'm sure we can keep the boys out of trouble," she said laughing. "I'll stop by your house and pack a bag for the boys. Relax, Bella, and enjoy your day off."

"Kim, Rachel, Emily do you have bags for the boys?" Sue asked.

"Uh sure," they said, grabbing bags out of Emily's kitchen. We watched as they left singing some Barney song.

"Did they really just take eight boys under the age of 5 out fishing?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, they're crazier than I thought," I laughed.

"Well what do we do now?" Kim asked. We had never, not had at least half of the pack kids with us before.

"Hell, if I know," Leah said.

"I know what we can do," my husband said quirking his brow.

"QUIL!" I said smacking his arm.

"The kids started school today, I think it's time," he said.

"Time for what?" Embry asked.

"Don't ask," I said getting up to sit by the girls.

"Time for another baby," Quil said grinning.

"Damn man! You have six," Paul said laughing.

"With my luck I'll be the next Octo-mom," I said huffing.

"That'd be awesome," Quil said.

"Thank you Rachel," I said as she threw an empty water bottle at my husband.

"Don't even think about it," Leah hissed at Jake who was talking to Quil about lots of babies.

"I think, it's Rachel and Emily's turn next they only have one each." Kim said smirking.

"We're working on it," Emily said smiling.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked.

"No not yet but we decided to start trying," she said earning Sam high fives from the guys.

"Us too," Rachel said.

"See, baby, you could all be pregnant at the same time," Quil said.

"Quil… be quiet," I told him making everyone laugh.

We all got everything cleaned up and decided to go shopping for a bit without having to worry about chasing the kids down the aisles.

"It's too quiet," Kim said.

"I know it makes me think of being at home when it gets unnaturally quiet, letting me know the boys have gotten into something, they weren't supposed to," I said shaking my head.

"So Bella can we expect any more lil Quil's?" Emily asked.

"Probably, I'm crazy huh?' I asked laughing.

"No you and Quil were born to be parents," Rachel said.

"Thanks, but good lord if I have another multiple pregnancy," I said making them laugh.

**My cell beeped with a text.**

**Taylor called; meet me the school.-Q**

**On my way.-B**

"Girls, I have to go, that was Quil. Apparently we're needed back at the school," I told them.

"Ride with me. I just got the same text from Jake," Leah said.

"Are we going to be going to be getting calls every day?" I asked Leah as we made our way to the school.

"I'm beginning to think so," she said, shaking her head.

We pulled into the parking lot seeing Quil and Jake waiting by the entrance for us.

"Do you know why we're here this time?" I asked.

"Not a clue," Quil told me wrapping his arm around my waist as we made our way inside and back to Mr. Taylor's office.

"Ateara, Black… just like in the old days when I would see you multiple times in one day," he said, popping a bottle of Tums.

"What's happened?" Leah asked cutting to the chase.

"Well there's good news and bad news, Mrs. Black."

"Oh, call me Leah, I've known you my whole life, what did the boys do now?" she asked.

"The good news is Will and Charlie have decided to be a united front, the bad news is, it's against Ryan," Mr. Taylor said. I just shook my head.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"It seems little Ryan has taken a shine to Grace and neither Will nor Charlie are very happy about this.

Ryan tugged on Grace's pigtails, which we all know is boy code for I like you. Charlie yelled at him for hurting his 'sissy' while Will yelled for hurting 'his Gracie'. It all adds up to Ryan in the gravel on the playground with Will and Charlie sitting on him. Grace is perfectly fine by the way, except she's not happy about her brother or Will being in trouble," Mr. Taylor told us.

I just sat there. I mean really, what could I say. This was definitely a memorable first day of school. "Now the boys will have to go home for the rest of the day, Grace is fine to stay. There's only one Kindergarten teacher so we can't separate them, but this is going to be a problem if it continues," Mr. Taylor told us.

"We understand and I assure you we will speak to Charlie," I told him.

"And we will talk to Will," Leah told him.

"Ok, now that that is settled, I should warn you before I get the boys, they look sufficiently disheveled, like they've gone to battle. It's quite adorable, do your best not to laugh," he said smiling. "I have kids myself I know how hard it is to keep a straight face," he said as he got up from his desk.

Will and Charlie walked in. Both had their heads down but you could see tiny little smiles at the corner of their mouths. Both of their blue jeans were scuffed in the knees and Charlie's shirt was un-tucked on one side while Will's collar was all upturned and his shoelaces were untied. Mr. Taylor was not kidding. It was cute enough to want a picture. I could see both Jake and Quil doing their best not to crack.

Walking out of the school I was biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing, Leah looked like she was doing the same thing. Pulling up to Sam and Emily's we made our way to the back yard where everyone was waiting. I could see everyone doing their best not to laugh when we came into view with both boys who clearly had been in a fight.

"Charlie, I want you to sit right here while daddy and I talk," I told my son, pointing to the back steps.

"Will, sit beside Charlie," Leah told Will as we all made our way to the others.

"They found common ground," I told everyone.

"Yeah, they both dislike Ryan Atwell," Leah said.

"Your kids got kicked out of school on the first day," Jared said laughing.

"Apparently, Ryan pulled Gracie's hair and Charlie and Will decided to work together, to push him into the gravel and sit on him," I explained.

"Well if some punk thinks he can pull Gracie's hair than he got what was coming," Paul said. Oh good grief, I should have known anything that could cause the pack princess's hair to be out of place would be defended.

I looked over seeing the boys looking at us, both of them with their big dark eyes, pouty little lips and doing their very best innocent looks, which of course only made them look guilty. I just shook my head.

"Charlie Q, come here," I called watching my son walk over to me.

"Will come here, son," Jake called. Will walked over much like Charlie had.

"Now boys tell us what happened," Jake said.

"Ryan pulled Gracie's hair," Charlie said with a scowl fixed to his face.

"No, he say she's pwetty, and he wuvs her then he pull her hair," Will said. "He say… she his Gracie." Will's face looked like it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. "She my Gracie I wuv her," Will told us.

"Gracie is my sissy," Charlie said looking at Will.

"I not like Ryan," Will told us.

"Me neither," Charlie said.

"What happened after he pulled her hair?" Leah asked.

"I tell Miss. Smith and she say he like Gracie and boys act silly when they like girls," Charlie told us.

"Did Ryan get into trouble?" I asked.

"He had to say sorry," Charlie told me.

"Why did you fight Ryan if he said he was sorry?" Jake asked.

"Ryan not sorry, he try to push Gracie down," Charlie said, his little face furious.

"So I push him," Will added.

"Then we sit on him," Charlie said.

"You can't fight. It will get you in trouble. Miss. Smith is your teacher and she won't let anything happen to Gracie," I told my son.

"Bbbut… mommy he make her cry," Charlie said.

"I not like my Gracie cry," Will huffed. I looked around to see the amused faces of the entire pack. Clearly, I knew what side they were on.

"Come on boys, let's go talk," Quil said, pulling Charlie Q on his shoulders as Jake did the same with Will and headed to the park to 'talk.'

Leah and I just shook our heads. Really, what else could we do?


End file.
